Traiçoeiros Sentimentos
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: FIC NÃO SLASH!Após tantos anos vendo Harry Potter sofrer nas mãos de seus tios, Dumbledore finalmente consegue uma forma de passar o laço de sangue de Lilian para outra pessoa. A partir desse momento Snape se vê obrigado a aturar o menino de ouro como seu protegido.O ódio de ambos é completamente reciproco.Mas o convívio costuma mudar as pessoas. FIC NÃO SLASH!
1. Um ato idiota

**Capítulo 1 – Um ato idiota.**

Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter olhavam fixamente a rua vazia e escura. Pareciam procurar algo interessante para observar. Talvez um vizinho chegando tarde do trabalho e a esposa brigando pela sua demora. Poderiam também querer observar os carros passando rapidamente manchando a escuridão com suas luzes fortes e cegantes. Ou simplesmente olhavam o gato parado na calçada em frente a casa número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

O gato balançava o rabo devagar e lançava seus olhos amarelos e estreitos para o menino que olhava através da janela do segundo andar daquela casa tediosa e irritantemente igual a todas as outras. O felino parecia pensar em algo, digerir o fato de que os olhos verdes o observavam com atenção.

Sim, Harry também olhava para o gato negro, mas na realidade não o enxergava. Podia fingir que o motivo para isso era o pelo negro que se fundia com a sombria noite deixando a vista somente seus olhos perfurantes, mas a verdade era que ele imaginava que naquele mesmo lugar, sentado daquela mesma forma,estava um cachorro grande com pelos emaranhados e negros, olhando-o com intensos olhos azuis e astutos. Podia até mesmo ver a língua rosada caída para o lado e as orelhas em pé mostrando o quanto ele estava ansioso.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos forçando sua mente a entender que Sirius não poderia estar ali, pois ele estava morto, não voltaria, nunca mais. Jamais poderia olhar novamente para aqueles olhos azuis brincalhões, não sentiria sua preocupação escondida e nem procuraria por sua malicia, seu jeito maroto. Não, ele se foi, atravessou o véu e sumiu, foi para o outro lado sem lhe dar a chance de acompanhá-lo. Ele teve que ficar nesse mundo dolorido e cruel, teve que permanecer os últimos dias do ano letivo em Hogwarts vendo os amigos o olhando como se fosse ser possuído durante o café da manhã enquanto comia ovos com bacon. Já começara a ficar farto de sempre estarem grudados nele verificando se estava tudo bem. Ele queria ficar sozinho e então chegou o dia de voltar diretamente para a casa de seus tios.

Como queria ter ido junto com Sirius seja lá para onde ele foi. Talvez estivesse melhor do que estava naquele momento. Talvez ele pudesse descansar junto com o padrinho em algum lugar legal e interessante. Talvez pudesse conversar bastante sobre tudo que já acontecera em suas vidas. Quem sabe ele poderia conhecer melhor a vida do melhor amigo de seus pais, rir do tempo dos marotos, achar que algumas coisas eram absurdas e que outras eram maravilhosas. Ele poderia lhe contar também sobre seus problemas, dizer como eram seus amigos, Ron e Hermione, ele iria gostar de conhecê-los melhor, saber sobre como eles o ajudaram em cada aventura que tivera.

Ah! As aventuras!

Com certeza Sirius gostaria de saber como foram e principalmente como conseguiram escapar sem detenções e pontos perdidos. A história da pedra seria interessante visto que além de enfrentar Voldemort ele ganhara pontos para Grifinória fazendo com que a casa vermelha ganhasse a Taça das Casas. Sim, seria excitante contar-lhe isso, mas a cobra em seu segundo ano provavelmente arrancaria surpresas dos olhos azuis. Os dementores eram uma sombra na vida dos dois, apesar de o patrono poderoso que lançou ser algo que o intrigaria. O Torneio Tribruxo e aguentar Umbridge também eram feitos que deixariam seu padrinho interessado e orgulhoso.

Mas havia também o quadribol, seria legal dizer como eram os jogos, Sirius só viu um jogo seu no terceiro ano, porém o do primeiro foi o melhor, pois era seu primeiro jogo, sua estréia, ele dera orgulho ao seu pai. E as meninas, talvez Sirius pudesse lhe contar como conquistá-las ou simplesmente entendê-las, ele era profissional nisso pelo que diziam. Ele poderia fazer tanta coisa legal ao lado dele ou se preferisse, poderia simplesmente deixar de existir e ir para algum lugar silencioso onde pudesse fugir de tudo, se distanciar e descansar.

Mas não, ele ficou, permaneceu aqui, vivo.

Suspirando fundo abriu os olhos e observou a rua escura.

O gato havia sumido.

Harry franziu a testa e por algum motivo estranho e irracional o sumiço do gato o afetou fazendo com que corresse imediatamente porta a fora, passando o corredor e indo até a escada. Todos na casa estavam dormindo, mas Harry não se preocupou com isso naquele momento, ele não queria saber se estava ou não sendo silencioso, ele só queria chegar ao gato, lembrar de Sirius ao olhar o pelo negro brilhando contra a luz da lua.

A escada foi facilmente vencida ao descer pulando de dois em dois degraus até parar na porta da frente que estava grande e imponente esperando que Harry a abrisse, mas o menino apenas a ignorou e foi para a cozinha. Harry parou diante da porta dupla de vidro que dava para o jardim e automaticamente, sem antes pensar em qualquer coisa, lançou a mão na maçaneta forçando-a para que abrisse e permitisse sua passagem para o jardim e dali para a rua.

Mas seus atos impensados causaram extremo desespero ao ouvir o alarme da casa soar. Aquele barulho estridente fez com que todos seus pensamentos voltassem e pudesse finalmente clarear a mente e perceber o que havia feito. Com o coração acelerado se afastou da porta olhando assustado para a maçaneta como se ela pudesse machucá-lo só por estar perto. Mas nenhum dos sentimentos que apertavam seu coração foi mais desesperador do que a dor que sentiu na alma ao ouvir o trinco da porta de seu tio abrir e a madeira do assoalho do corredor ranger com o peso.

Tio Valter se aproximava.

Parecia que seu corpo tinha congelado, Harry não se mexia e sua respiração fora temporariamente cortada. Sabia o que aconteceria quando Tio Valter o visse ali na cozinha ao lado da porta, sabia como a grande cara branca dele ficaria vermelha de ódio ao saber que fora Harry o causador daquele som irritante que abalava a residência. Sabia e não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer.

Quando o pé do homem pisou no último degrau da escada o coração de Harry voltou a bater como se fosse um aviso de que ele deveria se mexer. Rapidamente, sem pensar, correu para a sala e se escondeu atrás do sofá, apertando-se entre o móvel e a parede gelada.

O som continuava a tocar por toda a casa e Harry só conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa quando o alarme foi desligado. Tapando a boca com a mão para que sua respiração forte não fosse ouvida se aproximou da ponta do sofá e tentou escutar o que os tios falavam.

- Será que era um ladrão? – Perguntou Tia Petúnia.

- Não sei Petúnia – Respondeu Tio Válter – Não há nada lá fora. Se eram ladrões já foram embora e acho que não vão aparecer tão cedo sabendo desse alarme. Bendita hora que um dos investidores, ao comprar brocas de última geração, me falou sobre esse sistema de alarme. Uma beleza não é mesmo? Alto o suficiente para espantar qualquer ladrão.

- Realmente é muito bom. Mas tem certeza que não tem ninguém?

- Tenho, não há ninguém. Vamos dormir, com esse escândalo todos os vândalos devem estar longe – Disse Tio Valter fechando as cortinas da porta.

- Esses desgraçados que não tem mais o que fazer! – Criticou Tia Petunia acompanhando o marido de volta para o corredor.

Eles estavam indo embora, não descobriram que foi ele, estava a salvo, pensou o menino. Devagar Harry levantou-se olhando a sala ao redor, com o coração na mão procurou a silhueta do tio. Não havia ninguém, estava tudo quieto e escuro. Sentindo-se mais sortudo do que quando ganhou o torneio tribruxo, Harry soltou o ar que prendia. Foi uma atitude idiota, pois no mesmo momento a luz da sala acendeu e Tio Valter o olhava do outro lado. Os olhos pequenos do tio estavam injetados de ódio e se rosto ardia de raiva, sua pele ficava mais e mais vermelha a cada segundo. Harry tinha olhos arregalados, sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

- Eu sabia que essa história de ladrão tentando entrar em casa era estranha demais. Foi você seu anormal.

- Não Tio Valter, eu não...

- Vai me dizer que não foi você? Então o que está fazendo aqui?

Harry não sabia o que responder, Tio Valter se aproximava aos poucos e estava encurralado. Não havia saída, sabia disso, sabia seu futuro próximo e sabia que não ia conseguir fugir disso, Tio Valter ia atrás dele, ia pegá-lo, ia fazer...

De uma forma ou de outra tudo iria acabar da mesma maneira. Sabendo que não podia escapar, apenas respirou e olhou para o tio pedindo desculpas por tudo. Era perda de tempo, ele poderia até mesmo implorar, eram palavras jogadas no lixo, Tio Valter jamais se importou com suas palavras ou com seus choros, nem mesmo quando era apenas uma criança que não entendia as coisas que aconteciam.

Em sua mente Harry amaldiçoou o tempo por ainda ser meio de férias, havia tempo o suficiente para que ele ficasse bem, Tio Valter poderia se divertir a vontade.

O gordo homem apontou o dedo grande para a escada indicando a Harry que ele deveria ir para o quarto, seu castigo seria lá.

"Por favor" pediu mais uma última vez sentindo suas esperanças sumirem ao ver os olhos do tio se expandirem e lançarem ondas de ódio no ar.

- Por favor? Depois de tudo o que tenho que aguentar, você ainda me pede, por favor?

Harry viu as mãos do tio irem até seu cinto e abrirem a fivela.

- Tio...

- Sobe.

Não havia mais conversas ou pedidos. Harry jamais se sentiu tão desesperado e vulnerável. Devagar se aproximou do tio cautelosamente.

- Vai. – Disse Tio Valter olhando-o com raiva enquanto indicava a escada com a cabeça.

Harry seguiu e subiu as escadas devagar sentindo seu corpo tremer cada vez que via seu quarto chegar mais perto. No alto, antes de entrar, se virou e viu Tia Petunia olhando-o pela fresta da porta de seu quarto. Ele podia pedir-lhe ajuda, mas tia petúnia lhe lançou um olhar de nojo e trancou-se no aposento. Não adiantava, ninguém iria ao seu socorro, Duda e Tia Petunia estavam acostumados a ouvir seus castigos, eles nem ao menos ligavam para seus lamentos.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Harry entrou indo direto para a gaiola de Edwiges que o olhava com carinho e pena, ela sabia o que significava aquele olhar.

- Por favor, não faça barulho, só vai piorar, se você ficar quieta vai ser rápido.

Harry viu o olhar cúmplice e triste da ave indicando que ela sabia que não devia nem ao menos se mexer enquanto ele agüentava. O menino jogou um lençol em cima da gaiola tapando a visão da ave. Ele não queria que ela o visse e nem queria olhá-la enquanto acontecia. Suspirando cansadamente parou na frente da janela e fechou a cortina no momento em que Tio Valter trancou a porta parando de frente para Harry com o cinto na mão.

- Agora vamos conversar.


	2. Uma ordem a cumprir

**Olá pessoal, tudo bom? Espero que sim e que não esteja chovendo por ai, aqui só chove... bom aqui está o segundo capítulo dessa fic, fiquei muito feliz que estejam gostando dela, peço desculpas por qualquer possível erro de digitação que vejam...**

**Capítulo 2 –Uma ordem a cumprir.**

O caldeirão borbulhava calmamente em fogo baixo cozinhando os ingredientes que foram acrescentados em quantidades milimetricamente medidas. Sua cor azulada indicava que sua composição estava quase pronta, quando a fumaça espiralasse em cor violeta e seu liquido ficasse liso, sem bolhas estourando em sua superfície, ai sim estaria pronta para ser engarrafada e enviada para a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts onde Madame Pomfrey guardaria para seus alunos inconseqüentes poderem passar mal a vontade.

Uma sensação de tranqüilidade dominou o corpo de Severus Snape que desabotoou seusobretudo deixando-o em cima da cadeira perto do balcão de ingredientes. Os caldeirões estavam todos completos com as poções listadas no pergaminho em cima da bancada. Agora era só colocar nos vidros correspondentes, tampá-los corretamente e mandá-los para aquela velha guardar no armário empoeirado, assim ela finalmente o deixaria em paz e pararia de cobrar-lhe mandando corujas o perturbar em seu laboratório.

O mestre de poções largou o corpo em uma poltrona próxima e lançou seu olhar nas chamas azuladas vendo-as dançar em suas labaredas bonitas e intensas. Muitos pensamentos rodavam em sua cabeça enquanto convocava um copo de Firewhisky do bar até sua mão vazia. Quando o copo foi levado a boca era possível sentir o ardor da bebida forte em sua língua. O liquido desceu calmamente pela garganta dele queimando o caminho que levava para seu estomago. Apesar da sensação de queimação e ardor, era bom, trazia um calor que subia por seu corpo relaxando seus músculos. O homem soltou um suspiro encostando-se completamente na poltrona e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa branca.

Ele queria apenas respirar e descansar sem pensar em nada, mas sua mente era traiçoeira e quando não estava em completa concentração ela o carregava de imagens como a última reunião com o Lord das Trevas. Por sorte e principalmente sua competência, não fora castigado pelas falhas ocorridas no Ministério da Magia. Porém, mesmo não sentindo na pele a cólera do Lord, ouvia as lamentações e pedidos de perdão que vinham das bocas dos comensais rastejando no chão.

Como detestava ter que ver e se lembrar disso, por mais que odiasse cada um deles, comensais nojentos, assassinos, estupradores, ter que presenciar os atos cruéis do Lord, pois cada vez que via os olhos vermelhos brilharem de ódio se lembrava que eles brilharam para Lilian Evans antes de tirar-lhe a vida.

Ele não ligava para as mortes dos servos de seu mestre, que morressem todos, mas o que mais o incomodava era o fato de que estava ao lado dele, seu braço direito, fazendo o que era mandado, obedecendo ao assassino dela. Precisava realmente ter muito controle caso contrário enlouqueceria em pouco tempo. Mas ele era Snape, conseguiria passar por tudo que fosse necessário para cumprir a promessa feita à ela.

Enquanto se lembrava das imagens com o Lord, ouviu batidas leves na porta de seu escritório. Suspirou sabendo quem estava do outro lado da madeira, somente uma pessoa bateria em sua porta na época de férias e com aquela sutileza. Fechou e abriu os olhos rapidamente em claro cansaço, se levantou e saiu do laboratório fechando a porta levemente. Seu escritório estava vazio e gelado. Acendeu os archotes nas paredes e se dirigiu a porta retirando os feitiços que havia colocado.

Ele abriu a porta.

O sorriso de Dumbledore era irritante mesmo depois de um copo cheio de Firewhisky. Snape se apoiou no batente olhando para os olhos azuis imaginando qual seria o pedido que o velho lhe faria dessa vez.

- Boa noite Severus. – Disse Dumbledore olhando-o.

- Será boa dependendo do que irá me pedir dessa vez.

- Ora Severus, só venho aqui para conversar.

- Duvido muito. – Disse Snape afastando-se um pouco e abrindoa porta completamente para que o velho pudesse entrar.

Dumbledore entrou no escritório e não se demorou muito naquele lugar, simplesmente continuou andando até uma porta no fundo onde sabia que levaria para os aposentos pessoais do mestre de poções. Ouviu Snape dizer que iria olhar uma poção e já voltaria. Tudo bem, ele só iria se sentar na belíssima poltrona de couro e olhar para as chamas da lareira até que ele voltasse. Não teve que esperar muito. Logo Snape entrava no aposento e fechava a porta. O professor se adiantou até o bar no canto, se serviu de mais um copo de Firewhisky e pegou um copo de hidromel para o diretor que aceitou sem objeções.

Os homens permaneceram sentados por um tempo apenas saboreando o gosto forte de suas bebidas. Somente quando o copo de Snape esvaziou, ele franziu a testa para o ancião e quase exigiu uma explicação com seu olhar intenso.

- Então? – Questionou sabendo que não iria ser fácil a comunicação com o diretor. – Vai me dizer logo o motivo de sua alegre visita aos meus aposentos?

- Quando é que você vai aceitar que eu posso muito bem vir aqui apenas para lhe ver?

- Quando você começar a fazer isso. Agora se não se incomoda eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar olhando o senhor sorvendo sua bebida e sorrindo bobamente para mim. – Disse Snape levantando-se e colocando o copo vazio em cima de uma mesinha antes de ameaçar sair do aposento.

- Quando terminar, por favor, feche a porta.

- Severus, por favor, fique. Eu realmente preciso conversar com você.

- Estou surpreso, como não pensei em uma coisa assim? – Ironizou Snape voltando a se sentar. – Sobre o que quer falar comigo?

- Preciso lhe pedir um favor.

- Um pedido ou uma ordem?

- Qual a diferença dos dois?

- Quando vem de você não há muita diferença, mas se disser que é um pedido minha mente pode achar que tem uma escolha, mesmo sabendo que no fim irei fazer o que disser para eu fazer e não o que quero. Agora se for uma ordem eu vou poupar a parte de achar que tenho uma chance de negação.

- Assim pensarei que qualquer coisa que lhe peço é um martírio.

- A maioria é, mas fale logo.

- Eu tenho sim uma ordem para você. Estou com problemas sérios em relação à Harry...

- Ah! Agora entendi. – Disse Snape interrompendo o diretor. – O menino de ouro novamente. O que aconteceu com aquele acéfalo? O que terei que fazer para protegê-lo agora?

- Sabe que Harry tem que voltar para a casa dos tios todo final de ano por causa da ligação de sangue de Lilian. Durante todos esses anos, desde que o deixei na porta da casa número quatro, eu o observei e vi como ele era tratado pelos parentes vivos dele. Eu posso lhe dizer que a relação deles é muito conturbada, o senhor Valter Dursley é um homem muito violento e sempre tratou o menino dessa forma. – Dumbledore deu uma pausa e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – As vezes a situação era realmente critica, havia momentos em que eu estava prestes a ir buscá-lo, mas minhas mãos sempre estiveram atadas quanto a isso, não tinha a possibilidade de tirá-lo daquele sofrimento, eu só podia olhar e continuar olhando até hoje.

- Mas Potter já é um garoto, quase adulto, pode revidar ou simplesmente impedir.

- Não conhece Harry como deve, Severus. O menino não tem força perante o tio que exerce uma dominação muito forte sobre ele. Aquele garoto que você tanto critica não existe, muito menos quando está na casa dos tios. Lá ele apenas obedece as regras e quando não obedece ele sofre.

- Estou emocionado com tudo isso. – Disse Snape suspirando de cansaço. – Diz logo o que tenho que fazer, Alvo. Estou realmente cansado, não durmo há quase dois dias.

- Tudo bem, serei breve. Eu procurei durante anos uma forma de tirar o menino das mãos daquela família sem quebrar a ligação de sangue de Lilian. Eis que ano passado me deparei com um antigo feitiço em um livro que peguei na biblioteca italiana, aquela muito antiga nas ruínas do interior do país.

- Eu sei qual é. Já estive lá duas vezes.

- Enfim, eu pesquisei mais sobre esse feitiço e já estou pronto para ajudar o Harry. – Dumbledore deu uma pequena pausa e cruzou os dedos olhando diretamente para os olhos negros de Snape. – Eu posso fazer com que o poder do vínculo de sangue de Lilian passe para outra pessoa, fazendo assim com que Harry possa sair da casa dos tios sem ter perigo. O vínculo seria passado para outra pessoa, outra casa e ele estaria seguro. É um feitiço complicado e que requer muita força e poder, mas creio que consigo fazê-lo. Quero tirar Harry daquela casa e das mãos do senhor Dursley, quero deixá-lo em segurança nas mãos de outra pessoa.

O diretor largou o corpo na poltrona e deixou os olhos azuis nos negros somente esperando que Snape entendesse seu pedido, não teve que esperar muito tempo, Snape era extremamente inteligente e rapidamente juntou todas as peças do quebra cabeça. Os olhos negros fecharam-se e abriram-se indignados.

- O senhor só pode estar caduco demais para vir aqui falando isso. Eu realmente não sei como sua mente extremamente inteligente conseguiu imaginar que eu pudesse sequer pensar em aceitar uma coisa assim, posso apenas dizer que perdeu seu tempo e consequentemente o meu.

- Não diga as coisas tão cedo, Severus.

- Alvo, por favor. Sabe que não quero aceitar essa sua proposta absurda, então apenas aceite que dessa vez não vou obedecer as suas ordens e me deixe descansar.

- Eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas como eu disse, não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Você me disse que eu teria qualquer coisa que precisasse de você e agora eu preciso mais do que nunca. Vou passar o vinculo de sangue de Lilian para você, você será o guardião de Harry, terá a custódia total sobre ele, tudo será feito as escondidas devido o acesso de Voldemort ao Ministério, mas será feito.

- Por que eu? Aquele menino me odeia e eu à ele, não nos suportamos e você sabe muito bem o motivo de eu querer distância dele, então por que eu? Ele tem o Arthur, ou Lupin, ou até mesmo você.

- Não posso dar a guarda para nenhum deles, inclusive eu, pois Harry precisa de alguém que não vá lhe passar a mão na cabeça. Ele precisa se preparar para a guerra que está prestes a acontecer, para isso necessita de alguém que não vá maltratá-lo, mas que não o tratará como um cristal. Harry precisa de alguém como você.

- Eu não preciso de alguém como ele no meu pé.

- Infelizmente não haverá outra maneira. Eu executarei o feitiço depois de amanhã, na sua casa. Porém, preciso que vá buscar Harry amanhã a tarde.

- Alvo...

- Sinto muito Severus. Você é minha única opção, sabe que tudo que eu faço é para o Bem Maior.

- Seu Bem Maior só me traz problemas.

- Consequências, conseqüências. – Disse o diretor antes de ir embora.

Suspirando fundo o mestre de poções trancou-se no quarto e tentou esquecer a ordem de Dumbledore que teria que cumprir no dia seguinte. Buscar o menino de ouro.

**N/A: **

**Marcya:** Harry não é tão forte perante o tio dele, isso será melhor demonstrado no próximo capítulo, informo que essa fic tem alguns momentos de violência, mas depois terá muitos momentos bonitos... Eu quero demonstrar nessa fic como uma criança pode ser subjugada perante alguém que lhe faça mal e Harry não usa magia por medo de ser expulso de Hogwarts onde pode se salvar das garras do tio por meses...espero não ter demorado muito para postar... bjusss

**Sandra Longbottom:** Olha só você aqui também... Acredite, o tio dele é muito ruim...eu sempre vi Tio Valter como um cara violento, não sei por que...Calma, sei que vou matar seu coração de dor no próximo capítulo, mas depois você vai me agradecer, pois terão momentos lindos...

**Mulamx:** Pois é, essa não é uma Slash, mas é uma Snarry, não consigo não escrevê-las... esses dois são perfeitos para mim... fazer o que neh...Bom, espero que goste dos outros capítulos também... bjusss

**Daniela Snape:** Olha você aqui também... eba eba eba...

**Rachel-Snape:** Não enlouqueça, preciso de vc sã para dar um review nos proximos capítulos... rsrsrs... bjusss

**Meel Jacques:** Pode deixar que irei continuar sim...


	3. Uma visita inconveniente

**Capítulo 3 – Uma visita inconveniente**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos no dia seguinte achou que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Não por ter apanhado, mas por estar vivo. Respirando fundo ele se levantou devagar, gemendo ao sentir pontadas em suas costelas. Por sorte nenhuma estava quebrada. Não podia dizer o mesmo de seu nariz, doía somente de respirar. Harry tinha até mesmo medo de se olhar no espelho. Tio Valter estava muito bravo naquela madrugada, suas têmporas pulsavam fortemente e seu rosto estava vermelho. A raiva que inflava seu gordo corpo fora toda acumulada em seus punhos fortes e consequentemente descontada no corpo magro do menino.

- Droga!

Era difícil até mesmo caminhar, suas pernas estavam pesadas e doloridas por ter dormido no chão após seu tio lhe tirar o colchão dizendo que dava mordomia demais para ele. Devagar e com paciênciatirou um pequeno espelho de sua gaveta, colocou os óculos e verificou seu reflexo.

Estava horrível.

Seu olho direito tinha uma marca roxa e estava quase fechado. Sua boca tinha um corte com sangue seco, assim como sua testa perto de sua orelha esquerda, seu nariz estava em estado deplorável. Devagar afastou a gola da camisa e viu as marcas de dedos em seu pescoço. Quase imediatamente viu tio Valter em cima de si apertando sua garganta fazendo-o sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões e o coração bater desesperado na tentativa de bombear sangue para seu cérebro. Se lembrava de começar a ver tudo branco enquanto seu corpo começava a adormecer, iria morrer e não estava triste por isso. Mas a morte não estava nos planos de Tio Valter que o soltou e nem mesmo esperou que Harry recuperasse o fôlego.

Os punhos o acertaram.

Harry balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas imagens. Guardou o espelho novamente e se aproximou da escrivaninha onde um relógio lhe mostrava que eram duas da ser qualquer hora do dia que para ele não fazia diferença, ainda mais depois que sua janela fora tapada com tabuas impedindo que o sol apesar de tudo que lhe aconteceu, Harry não reclamou, não chorou ou gritou por estar preso ou ter apanhado. Não adiantava. Há muito tempo desistira de pedir clemência a Tio Valter, ou ajuda a Tia Petúniae Duda. Eles não o ouviam, só o olhavam como um bicho que merecia o que estava acontecendo.

Um barulho baixo foi ouvido vindo da gaiola de Edwiges. A ave estava irritada por ficar trancada e com aquele pano em cima de sua gaiola. Mas Harry sabia que não podia soltá-la e nem queria que ela o visse daquela forma.

- Desculpe Edwiges, mas não posso te soltar. Sabe disso.

Não havia mais o que fazer naquele lugar, então só voltou a deitar no chão, mesmo com dificuldade e respirou contando as subidas e descidas de seu peito até que o sono o levou embora.

- Acorda!

Uma dor aguda atingiu suas costelas quase as partindo ao meio. Harry sentiu falta de ar e seu corpo tremeu sentindo espasmos involuntários pelas dores fortes. Abriu os olhos que mantinha apertado e viu a ponta do pé de Tio Valter próximo ao seu rosto. Assustado ele se afastou,encostando-se à parede. A preocupação por novos chutes o livrou, pelo menos por um segundo, das sensações ruins em seu corpo.

- Nós vamos sair, sua porta ficará aberta para poder ir ao banheiro, não quero um quarto sujo. Mas não se atreva a sair da casa.

- Como se eu conseguisse. – Disse Harry se arrependendo por não conseguir segurar sua língua.

- Não se atreva a me responder, moleque.

Um tapa estralou em seu rosto e Harry sentiu o sangue acumular em sua boca.

- Se eu encontrar a casa bagunçada, suja ou algo acontecer, eu juro que você irá se arrepender amargamente.

Harry não respondeu, era melhor ficar calado. Com raiva viu Tio Valter sair de seu quarto e descer as escadas para encontrar os outros do lado de fora. Foi até a porta e viu o corpo gordo gingar para a saída. Somente após ter certeza que eles não estavam em casa que Harry bateu a porta de seu quarto com força descontando sua ira e derrubando o calendário. Ao pegá-lo, viu que dentro de algumas horas seria seu aniversário e ele passaria como todos os outros. Sozinho, esquecido e machucado.

Um riso baixo saiu de sua garganta fazendo arder o nariz quebrado quando reverberou alto pelo quarto. Queria ver a cara do mundo bruxo se descobrissem que o grande salvador do mundo estava espancado e sozinho em casa. Ele era uma piada.

O coração de Harry só se controlou quando ouviu o carro de Tio Valter partir. Mas o alívio durou pouco mais de algumas horas. Quando a noite já ia longe e o relógio quase o presenteava com o dia de seu nascimento, um barulho foi ouvido no andar de baixo. Eram passos. Apesar de cautelosos eles chegavam altos e nítidos em seu ouvido.

Todos na casa saíram, não havia mais ninguém ali a não ser Edwiges que dormia em sua gaiola. Era um estranho. Entretanto o alarme não soou. Se qualquer pessoa sequer encostasse na maçaneta aquele maldito alarme soaria e todos na rua saberiam que algo estava acontecendo. Sendo assim Harry só podia imaginar que não era uma pessoa qualquer, era um bruxo.

Mas o que um bruxo estaria fazendo em sua casa trouxa no meio das férias?

Nada, pois não havia motivo para estarem ali, a não ser que fossem Comensais da Morte.

Mas Dumbledore lhe explicou a ligação de sangue com seus parentes, nenhum Comensal conseguiria ir até sua casa, certo?

Bom, só havia uma forma de descobrir.

Esquecendo-se por um segundo de suas dores, Harry se levantou e pegou sua varinha escondida no assoalho solto para que o Tio Valter não jogasse fora. Juntando um pouco de coragem cochichou para Edwiges que ela deveria ficar quietinha e saiu do quarto.A casa estava em um completo breu por já ser muito tarde, mas ele não precisava de luz já conhecia todos os centímetros daquele lugar. Devagar e silenciosamente, tentando não gemer enquanto sentia suas costelas arderem, desceu a escada e rumou para a cozinha. Não havia nada ali, somente os armários e utensílios impecavelmente limpos. Sentindo-se aliviado por ter imaginado tudo, baixou sua varinha.

Soube que foi um erro assim que ouviu o farfalhar de uma capa atrás de si. Em um momento de desespero tentou erguer a varinha novamente e se virar, mas seu corpo estava debilitado demais, suas pernas tremeram e ele foi ao chão deixando a varinha cair para longe. A luz se acendeu na varinha alheia e Harry teve que cobrir o rosto com as mãos para se proteger da luz.

- Quem é?

Não houve resposta, somente uma respiração olhos verdes viram a varinha abandonada a uns dois metros, não daria tempo para pegá-la. Mas ainda assim ele tinha que fugir.Não pensando e nem mesmo olhando, se arrastou para a porta do corredor e tentou se levantar. O homem se moveu devagar, ainda não dava para ver quem era, mas vinha atrás de gritando de dor o menino se segurou na maçaneta e se levantou sentindo pontadas fortes em sua costela. Mas não podia ligar para a dor, tinha que fugir. Porém seu plano de fuga não foi muito longe. Antes mesmo de chegar a escada seu corpo caiu ao chão. Estava esgotado, não havia forças.

Então era melhor desistir. Ele não queria mesmo aquela corpo doía demais, suas costelas estavam prestes a quebrar, seu nariz voltara a sangrar com a queda e seus olhos lacrimejavam com o que viver uma vida de dor? Era melhor simplesmente se entregar. Talvez ele fosse para onde estava mesmo, ele iria ver Sirius e isso era bom.Tão bom que ele começou a rir ao se largar no chão, esperando a maldição que o tiraria daquele sofrimento, o libertaria de o relógio continuou fazendo TIC TAC e a maldição não foi proferida.

- Me mata logo, por favor. – Pediu rindo.

- Mesmo que essa seja uma idéia da qual me afeiçôo muito, não estou aqui para lhe matar e apreciaria se pudesse me explicar o motivo da graça, senhor Potter.

O feixe de luz da varinha se afastou para o lado deixando Harry ver a silhueta do homem acima dele. Não, não podia ser ele em sua casa no meio da entender nada, se arrastou até a porta e estendeu o braço ligando o interruptor. Teve que proteger os olhos da luz forte, mas aos pouco conseguiu focalizar o homem com feições frias o olhando fortemente. Snape estava com suas mesmas vestes pretas e seus cabelos escorridos, mas seu olhar mostrava além de raiva e fúria, surpresa.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Harry se apoiando nos degraus e levantando.

- Vim buscá-lo, temos assuntos a resolver.

- Não vou a lugar algum com você.

- Isso não está aberto para discussões.

- Eu já disse que não vou com você a lugar algum.

Harry já estava com dor demais para ainda ter que aturar um professor ranzinza que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser lhe perturbar em suas férias.

- Com licença. – Pediu tentando passar ao lado de Snape.

Mãos iguais a garras prenderam seus braços e o fizeram se virar para ele. Snape o olhava de cima abaixo percorrendo seus ferimentos com os olhos negros e sombrios.

- Me solte!

Harry não esperava que Snape o soltasse e por isso usou força demais para se livrar das garras dele e acabou batendo suas costas na parede e derrubando o quadro de fotos que estava arrepio de medo passou por sua espinha ao ver os vidros espalhados pelo chão e a foto de seus tios arranhada. Mas seu coração bateu mais forte ainda quando ouviu barulho de um carro estacionando na garagem. Tio Valter acabara de chegar.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – Disse Harry com desespero. – Você não deveria estar aqui. Não deveria.

Em um ato de desespero agarrou a mão do professor e o puxou escada acima surpreendendo-se por não sentir resistência. A verdade era que Snape estava surpreso demais com as atitudes do menino para pensar no que ele estava fazendo. Quando deu por si se viu dentro do quarto pequeno e escuro de Harry com o menino o empurrando para um canto escuro.

- Por favor, professor, por favor eu te peço, eu te imploro se for preciso. – O desespero de Harry era visível em suas palavras atrapalhadas e em suas mãos postadas em seu peito agarrando suas vestes negras. – Por favor, não faça nada. Vá embora, por favor, não piore as coisas.

A porta da frente se abriu e Harry ouviu as vozes exaltadas dos tios que provavelmente beberam um pouco seja lá onde eles foram. Mas quase imediatamente elas pararam. Eles viram o quadro quebrado.

- Eu vou matar aquele moleque.

Snape mal teve tempo de ouvir a frase terminar quando o homem gordo entrou no quarto empurrando Harry que caiu no chão com um baque audível. Jamais em sua vida vira ou imaginara Harry Potter com aquele olhar assustado e desesperado. O menino se encolhia na parede e se tremia de medo.

- Agora você vai aprender, eu vou acabar com você. – Disse Tio Valter arregaçando a manga e sua camisa.

Harry nem mesmo pensou, apenas se encolheu e fechou os olhos esperando o punho acertar seu corpo, mas a dor não veio. Será que fora tão forte que nem mesmo sentiu, será que estava morto?Tentando entender o que acontecera, Harry abriu os olhos e o que viu o surpreendeu. Snape estava entre ele e Tio Valter. O punho do homem gordo fora interceptado pela mão do professor que tinha feições furiosas enquanto olhava com ira para os olhinhos pequenos do tio. Um grito foi ouvido no corredor, Tia Petúnia se desesperava ao ver seu marido se contorcer de dor pelo aperto forte de Snape em sua mão.

- Me largue, seu louco. – Gritou Tio Valter. – Quem é você, o que faz na minha casa?

Snape não respondeu, apenas apertou mais a mão gorda e a empurrou derrubando o homem no chão. Tia Petúnia correu para socorrer Tio Valter, Duda estava tão assustado que escorregou para o chão e ficou lá paralisado.

- Sinta-se com sorte por eu não o amaldiçoar. – Disse Snape se aproximando devagar de Tio Valter e se divertindo com a cara assustada dele. - Eu deveria, mas infelizmente não posso. Caso contrário, você estaria me implorando pela morte.

- Saia já da minha casa.

- Acredite, não tenho a menor vontade de permanecer nesse recinto. – Disse Snape aproximando-se de Harry e o ajudando a se levantar, para plena surpresa do menino. – O senhor terá uma visita amanhã para pegar as coisas do senhor Potter.

- Onde pensa que vai? Esse moleque é nossa garantia de que nada de ruim acontecerá conosco por causa de seu povo louco e esquisito.

- Para uma pessoa que precisa de proteção, trata seu amuleto de uma forma um tanto curiosa.

- A forma como trato meu sobrinho diz respeito somente a mim e a mais ninguém.

Harry olhava de um para o outro, mas sua mente estava bagunçada e lenta demais para processar tudo que era dito. Só sabia que seu corpo estava tão dolorido que estava dormente e que seu rosto estava pesado demais. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar e ele iria cair, mas uma mão forte o segurou apoiando-o em um corpo grande. Não queria saber quem era, só não queria cair novamente. Quase inconscientemente colocou sua mão no peito da pessoa e se segurou em suas vestes. A mão forte o apertou mais perto transmitindo um calor agradável, poderia dormir agora.

- Acredite, há coisas muito piores do que o Lord das Trevas. Eu teria um sono mais leve se fosse o senhor.

- Isso é uma ameaça? Não pode me ameaçar na minha própria casa e largue meu sobrinho.

- O senhor Potter irá comigo...

- Não vai levá-lo. Ele é minha responsabilidade e minha segurança.

- Sinta-se livre dessa responsabilidade. Amanhã receberá ummemorando informando da transferência de guarda.

- E quem em sã consciência irá aguentar esse pirralho?

- Eu.

**N/A: **Pessoal quero muito agradecer os reviews, vcs me deixaram muito feliz com todos os reviews recebidos e o como estão gostando da fic.

**Messing Around You**: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste da atualização.

**Sandra Longbottom: **Oieeee, que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste do restante também. Bjusss

**Marcya**: Eu sempre respondo os comentários deixados, acho muita desconsideração não comentar e eu também adoro quando os meus são comentados. Exatamente, o Harry é forte, mas perante o tio ele enfraquece, ele tem medo, ele cresceu assim, condicionado a isso. Espero que goste desse próximo capítulo. Bjussss

**Mi RF**: Eu amo Slash, mas também adoro escrever fics fraternais entre eles. Postarei mais assim que possível... bjusss

** .731: **Espero que goste da atualização. Bjus

**Inthedungeons**: que pena que não gosta de Slash, mas que bom que gosta desse tipo de fic, eu também gosto de escrevê-las... bjusss


	4. Segurança

**Daniela Snape: Valeu Valeu Valeu**

**Capítulo 4 –Segurança.**

Snape aparatou em uma rua próxima à sua casa. Um vento morno passeava entre as residências batendo em seu rosto e se afastando rapidamente da raiva exposta em seus olhos frios. O sangue ainda corria por suas veias carregando o ódio e a fúria que deixou crescer em seu interior. Respirando fundo tentou se acalmar, precisava ficar calmo, caso contrário poderia se deixar levar pelo momento e fazer algo que definitivamente não deveria fazer.

Não, ele precisava se controlar.

Mas é que jamais imaginou ver aquele tipo de cena acontecer com Harry Potter. O menino de ouro não demonstrava que algo assim acontecia. Snape sabia como uma pessoa ficava quando era maltratada pelos familiares, ele já sentiu em sua própria pele. Era estranho, Potter não era tão reservado quanto deveria ser, nem anti-social. Claro que ele tendia um pouco para o drama e gostava de quebrar regras, mas ele era um menino em plena puberdade, era correto ser daquela forma.

Snape realmente não entendia. A única coisa que ele sabia era que Potter havia se agarrado a si antes de desmaiar e agora estava amparado por seus braços. O menino tinha feições leves como se estivesse só dormindo sem se lembrar que estava todo machucado e negligenciado.

Por um momento Snape apenas olhou para seu rosto marcado sem pensar em algo, apenas o fitou como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida. Após alguns segundos, sem nada dizer ou pensar, ergueu Potter em seus braços o aconchegando em seu peito e o levou pela rua deserta. O menino era leve demais, nem mesmo parecia que estava carregando um menino de dezesseis anos. Parecia apenas um saco leve de carne, morto.

Mas Harry não estava morto e demonstrou isso ao abraçar seu pescoço escondendo seu rosto em seu ombro. O aperto não era forte, mas foi o suficiente para que Snape soubesse que precisava se apressar.

Após alguns passos, chegou a uma casa simples no final de uma rua estreita. Parando à porta, puxou a varinha e recitou um feitiço abrindo-a e entrando em uma sala ampla e escura. Velas se acenderam no momento em que a porta fechou. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente a sala espaçosa e cheia de livros, mas não pararam para admirar a calma que as folhas escritas lhe passavam. Com pressa adentrou a um corredor lateral e abriu outra porta entrando agora em um quarto simples com uma cama grande.

Com cuidado, ajoelhou-se na cama e depositou o menino semi-inconsciente. As mãos de Harry estavam presas em seu colarinho, ele não queria se desgrudar de si. Para Harry tudo era confuso naquele momento, nada fazia sentido, ele só sabia que se sentia seguro e acolhido onde estava e agora estavam tentando afastá-lo de sua fonte de segurança. Ele não queria partir, queria ficar ali para sempre e não mais acordar.

Dormir era mais fácil, era só deixar seu corpo o levar para qualquer outro lugar. Não era preciso pensar ou se preocupar, era só desistir.

Isso, se desistisse não haveria mais Tio Valter e sem Tio Valter não teria mais sofrimento. Seria muito bom.

Mas nunca o deixavam fazer o que queria, porque imaginar que deixariam agora?

Não. Alguém o impedia de dormir.

Harry estava com a consciência presa por um fio e por esse fio percebeu que alguém soltava sua mão de sua fonte de segurança e o empurrava deitando-o em algo quente e confortável.

Humm, talvez ali não fosse tão ruim.

Ele se virou agarrando o cobertor. Não havia percebido que estava com tanto frio, mas agora que tocou aquela superfície quente percebeu que na verdade estava morrendo de frio. Era melhor se cobrir. Iria se cobrir e ficar quietinho, mas novamente alguém o impedia. Porque a pessoa não o deixava fazer o que queria?

- Droga. – Ouviu alguém exclamar enquanto uma mão extremamente gelada se postava em sua testa. – Está com febre.

"Não estou com febre, só estou cansado e com sono." Pensou Harry se revirando na cama.

Snape balançava a cabeça em negação enquanto tirava a roupa do menino e via seus ferimentos. A raiva começava a aflorar dentro de si. Por mais que não gostasse do menino, não podia simplesmente ver o estrago que aquele verme gordo havia feito com a criança e ficar impassível. Ainda podia sentir em si mesmo as dores físicas e emocionais de ser espancado.

- Potter. – Chamou vendo o menino piscar os olhos rapidamente e depois fechá-los. – Pode me ouvir, Potter?

Não, Harry não podia ouvi-lo, pois nesse momento estava longe de tudo, ele queria apenas ir embora e ser deixado em paz.

As mãos quentes deixaram seu corpo por um momento. Ele ouviu ao longe o barulho de água e logo depois sentiu-se ser puxado novamente para perto de sua fonte de segurança. Mais uma vez os braços fortes o seguraram e ele pôde se agarrar ao pescoço dele e esfregar o rosto com leveza no tecido áspero antes de descansar. Agora estava em segurança. Ali, nos braços dele, estava tudo bem.

Porém, mais uma vez foi empurrado daquele lugar de conforto.

Dessa vez seu corpo não foi depositado com delicadeza em uma cama quente. Snape o abaixou dentro da banheira cheia com água fria. Harry tremeu um pouco, mas não transmitiu resistência, ele não tinha forças para isso.

Snape soltou as mãos do menino de seu pescoço e o mergulhou quase completamente dentro da banheira. A água fria faria sua temperatura baixar, era só esperar um pouco.

Os olhos de Snape eram calculados e escondiam atrás de suas íris a preocupação que passava por sua cabeça enquanto mantinha a mão em cima do peito do menino sentindo a respiração fraca e olhava mais uma vez para os ferimentos, alguns recentes, outros antigos.

Após alguns minutos, retirou o menino da banheira e o secou com um feitiço antes de colocá-lo de volta na cama. Harry tremia um pouco, mas pelo menos a febre havia passado. Após ficar olhando o corpo magro repousando, Snape se dirigiu a uma estante no laboratório ao lado e pegou um pequeno vidrinho com essência de ditamno. Sentindo-se cansado, voltou ao quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Destampou o vidro e pingou duas gotas em cima do olho inchado. Quase imediatamente a pele começou a desinchar e clarear. Alguns segundos depois era possível ver o olho que estava escondido. Ainda estava machucado e com alguns cortes que só sairiam com o tempo, mas estava bem melhor.

Já era quase manhã quando Snape cobriu Harry, agora com o corpo já curado da maioria de seus ferimentos e sem febre, e foi para a sala deitar no sofá e descansar um pouco.

Antes de se deitar, pegou um copo de Whisky no bar e o levou até o sofá largando o corpo no estofado e tomando um gole do liquido marrom que queimava sua garganta enquanto corria pelo seu esôfago.

Tentava ao máximo não pensar em algo. Mas não adiantava, a todo o momento vinha uma imagem em sua mente. Harry Potter encolhido no chão de seu quarto prestes a ser espancado por seu tio, uma figura paterna que deveria por obrigação acolher e proteger e não causar medo e sofrimento.

Isso tudo estava errado.

Quando os olhos verdes se abriram, só conseguiram ver uma massa preta embaçada e disforme. Ele queria saber o que era e onde estava, mas sua mente teimava em querer se desligar de novo, voltar ao escuro e o nada. Era fácil viver no nada, não havia dor, sofrimento e nem angustia. Havia apenas o torpor e o alivio. Ele queria o nada novamente.

- Potter.

"Não, por favor, não me chamem, me deixem descansar." Pediu Harry internamente sem conseguir proferir essas palavras.

- Potter, está me ouvindo?

A voz que o chamava era baixa e gentil com uma leve tremida de preocupação e impaciência. Era conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo era inédita. Ele se lembrava de escutar essa mesma voz em outros momentos de sua vida. Algo distante em uma masmorra. Sim, era isso. Essa voz era a voz que vivia nas masmorras do castelo aterrorizando os alunos. Aquela que lhe dava raiva e medo.

- Snape. – Disse Harry sentindo que o nome mal havia saído pela ronquidão em sua garganta.

Snape não lhe respondeu, mas era possível ver a silhueta negra ao seu lado.

- Onde estou? – Tentou dizer.

Provavelmente sua voz não deveria ter saído, pois mais uma vez não ouviu resposta. Onde estavam os seus óculos? Odiava ficar sem enxergar. Onde estava? Aquele lugar não era parecido com nada que já tivesse visto, mesmo que com os olhos embaçados. Tentou se atentar ao som do lado de fora daquele lugar, talvez soubesse onde estava. Mas tudo era só silencio pesado.

De repente um medo se apossou de sua mente.

E se aquele homem parado não fosse Snape? E se estivesse preso em algum lugar estranho por alguém estranho e perigoso? E se fosse seu Tio Valter?

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar ao pensar na possibilidade de estar trancado com seu tio em um lugar estranho e distante de tudo. Sozinho e indefeso.

Sentindo o medo arrepiar seus pelos e com os olhos arrepiados, tentou se levantar. Mas foi impedido por um mão pesada que o empurrava de volta para a cama.

- Não, me larga! – Sua voz era só um grunhido indistinto.

- Pare, Potter. Não deve se mexer.

Não adiantava. Harry estava completamente fora de si, desesperado e com medo. Só pensava em ir embora, em sair daquele lugar e se afastar daquela pessoa, se afastar de seu tio.

- Não Tio Valter. Não.

Snape que segurava o menino deitado, parou por alguns segundos ouvindo aquele nome sair entre a rouquidão do jovem. Potter pensava que estava sendo preso por aquele verme gordo merecedor de algo pior que a morte.

- Pare de se mexer. – Disse Snape prendendo os pulsos de Harry com uma mão enquanto tentava pegar sua varinha no criado mudo ao lado. Harry continuava se debatendo, tentando escapar de algo que achava perigoso. – PetrificusTotalus.

Imediatamente Harry parou de se mexer e só conseguia movimentar os olhos. Ainda assim sentia seu coração disparado, o medo subia pelo seu corpo atacando-o com força. O que seu tio faria agora? Não estava machucado demais já?

- Eu não sou seu tio. – Disse o homem aproximando-se novamente e colocando seus óculos. Imediatamente a figura de um Snape com cabelos bagunçados e expressão cansada apareceu a sua frente. – E não irei te machucar.

Harry sentiu o medo recuar aos poucos, mas não foi embora por completo, ficou ali no canto espreitando, esperando o momento certo para atacar novamente como se fosse um felino esperando o momento certo para avançar em sua presa. Os olhos de Snape se fecharam por um momento e suas mãos finas passaram no cabelo colocando-o para trás da orelha alinhando-o. O professor pousou a varinha em seu peito e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Vou te liberar do feitiço, mas se tentar se levantar ou fugir, vou prendê-lo novamente.

Harry não tinha como responder, mas Snape deve ter confiado que ele faria exatamente o que foi mandado, e não estava errado. O grifinório estava com medo demais para desobedecê-lo. Sabia as conseqüências de desobedecer uma ordem direta como aquela. Por isso não se moveu quando sentiu o feitiço ser retirado.

Devagar moveu as mãos e ameaçou se sentar, mas Snape mais uma vez fez pressão em seus ombros.

- Já disse que não deve se levantar.

- Onde estou? – Perguntou Harry sem desgrudar os olhos de Snape.

- Na minha casa. Tive que tirá-lo com pressa de seus tios antes que o matassem.

- Meus tios não me matariam, sou a segurança deles.

- Modo interessante de cuidar da fonte de segurança deles.

- E por que se importa? – Perguntou Harry sentindo a raiva subir-lhe pelas veias. – Quem é você para dizer algo sobre como me tratam?

Snape franziu a testa ao ver tanto ódio reverberando nas palavras atiradas pelo menino. Harry sentia fortes dores em seu abdômen, mas naquele momento não ligava para elas, só sentia seu corpo tremer de fúria.

Nunca confiou em Snape. Por mais que digam que não, ainda sentia que a morte de Sirius era culpa dele.

- Por que está tão interessado em minha saúde? Nunca se interessou em como eu estava nos outros anos. Por que agora?

- Não estou interessado em nada que venha de você, moleque insolente. Tirei você daquela casa por ordem de Dumbledore.

Harry apresentava um ponto de interrogação enorme em seus olhos. Por um momento não conseguia pensar direito. Era tudo muito confuso para se entender.

- Por que me tiraram de lá?

- Deseja voltar para as mãos de seu querido tio?

- Não! – Harry quase gritou ao ouvir a possibilidade de voltar aos seus tios. A imagem do ódio de Tio Valter ainda estava nítida em sua mente. – Quer dizer, eu só... eu...

- Tome a poção que está na mesa ao lado e volte a dormir. Dumbledore virá para poderem conversar.

Snape virou sobre os calcanhares e partiu porta a fora deixando Harry sozinho sentindo-se angustiado por não conseguir entender o que se passava. Sentiu que seus olhos estavam molhados pelas lágrimas confusas. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia alivio por não ter a mão pesada do tio em seu corpo, sentia medo do que poderia vir pela frente. Era mais seguro quando já sabia o enredo da história. O desconhecido lhe dava arrepios.

Após alguns minutos tentando se controlar, pegou o frasco com a poção ao lado e a tomou de um gole só.

Quase imediatamente sentiu o liquido fazer efeito e relaxar seus músculos tensos. Seu corpo deitou de forma confortável naquela cama quente e logo seus olhos começaram a pesar. Parecia que tudo estava sumindo.

Era bom, deveria sentir aquela sensação de desaparecer mais vezes.

Quando sua visão não passava de um fio entre as pálpebras por onde mal passava a luz, viu uma sombra se mexer, mas não tinha forças para descobrir o que era. Apenas deixou que seus olhos se fechassem e sua mente começasse a escurecer.

Ele abraçou a escuridão e acolheu o inconsciente.

Porém ainda lhe restava uma centelha de consciência que lhe permitiu sentir mãos frias lhe cobrir antes de se afastar um pouco e tocar de leve em seu braço.

Era sua fonte de segurança, ela voltou e ficaria por ali, com ele, até o fim.


	5. A proposta de Dumbledore

**N/A: Olá Pessoal, desculpem a minha demora em postar, estava sem tempo, mas agora estou aqui para dar-lhes esse capítulo... espero que me desculpem qualquer erro, meu Word está juntando as palavras como Avada Kedavra que fica AvadaKedavra e assim por diante, erro de gramática é meu mesmo... bjusssss**

**Capítulo 5 – A proposta de Dumbledore**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, sentiu-se tonto. Era estranho demais despertar e encontrar o professor Snape sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama lendo um livro. Na verdade aquela cama nem era sua, se fosse o colchão não seria tão espaçoso e nem um pouco confortável. Seria aquela a cama de Snape?Estaria ele dormindo na cama de seu mais odiado professor?Tirando essas dúvidas da mente, olhou para o rosto sério de Snape. O homem estava completamente concentrado em sua leitura, mas assim que percebeu ser observado, fechou o livro com um pequeno baque e o apoiou na perna antes de olhar intensamente para Harry.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou Snape.

Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-o. Ainda não tinha confiança no homem, era melhor ser bem cauteloso. Snape nunca foi de se importar consigo, por que agora estava questionando sobre sua saúde?

- Se não quer dizer é problema seu. – Disse Snape vendo o menino o olhar desconfiado. – Mas depois não reclame de dor já que não quer me dizer se está bem ou não.

Ainda assim Harry permaneceu calado. Snape olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e se levantou.

- O banheiro é na porta no fim do corredor. Tome um banho e desça, o diretor chegará em vinte e cinco minutos.

Dizendo isso Snape saiu do quarto fechando a porta e deixando Harry, ainda imóvel na cama, tentando imaginar o motivo de Dumbledore ir até aquele local vê que iria descobrir dentro de alguns cuidado levantou-se da cama e tocou os pés no chão gelado sentindo um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Com medo das possíveis dores caminhou devagar até uma janela fechada com cortinas negras e pesadas. Para sua completa surpresa não havia dor em seu caminhar, parecia tudo normal e em seu devido lugar. Suas costelas não ardiam e suas pernas não queimavam. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, que também não doíam, flexionou os dedinhos dos pés sentindo-os livres e bem. A sensação de estar bem.

Um pouquinho melhor em seu humor, pegou o tecido da janela e a abriu permitindo que a luz de um sol fraco da tarde entrasse no ambiente iluminando-o e deixando que Harry percebesse o quanto aquele quarto era bonito e aconchegante, apesar de ser simples. Havia ali apenas uma cama grande, um guarda roupas velho e uma mesinha com um vaso de flores sem ser deprimente, mas dava a Harry uma sensação gostosa de bem o olhar daquele quarto, viu que a paisagem do lado de fora não era lá essas um rio estreito e sujo, diversas casas pequenas e iguais em seus tons decadentes, e pessoas depressivas que mal apareciam na rua. Não era uma vista agradável, parecia que os olhares dos moradores eram completamente nublados. Um homem estava atravessando a rua em direção ao rio, no meio do caminho ele se virou e olhou diretamente para Harry com olhos brancos da cegueira, mas que transmitiam um terror que arrepiou a nuca do grifinório. Parecia que aquele homem estava lendo sua alma.

Harry se afastou da janela e voltou a fechar a cortina escura, olhou para o relógio. Faltavam vinte minutos para as cinco. Cinco minutos haviam se passado, era melhor tomar seu banho logo e se preparar para esperar o diretor. Talvez ele fosse lhe dizer que iria ficar na Toca ou então ir para Hogwarts. Sorriu pensando nessas com a expectativa de ser enviado para uma de suas casas amadas podendo reencontrar seus amigo Harry saiu do quarto e se encontrou em um corredor escuro com três portas. Duas delas eram de frente uma com a outra e a última era no final do corredor. Apesar de sentir uma enorme vontade de entrar em uma daquelas portas e saber o que ali tinha, continuou caminhando até o final onde entrou em um amplo banheiro.

Em cima de uma cadeira tinha roupas limpas. Ao chegar perto para verificar se eram de seu tamanho, percebeu que aquelas eram suas próprias roupas. Roupas que tinha certeza estarem em seu guarda roupas na casa de seus tios. Franziu a testa tentando imaginar como aquelas roupas foram parar ali, não conseguia imaginar Snape indo ao seu quarto buscar seus pertences. Não. Provavelmente eram só algumas roupas configuradas que pareciam demais com as suas. Eram idê do chuveiro tinha uma toalha branca e um chinelo. Sem querer pensar muito entrou no chuveiro e tomou um refrescante banho com água morna que relaxou seus músculos tensos pelas horas deitado naquela cama. Ao sair, enxugou seus cabelos deixando-os mais revoltados e se olhou no espelho.

Seu rosto estava como sempre deveria ser, sem um único arranhão e inchaço. A única coisa que lhe marcava era sua cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, mas fora isso não havia nenhuma outra marca. Sua boca estava vermelha, mas sem cortes em seus lábios. Seu corpo tinha pequenas escoriações antigas, mas os machucados atuais estavam completamente curados, nem mesmo suas costelas doíam devido os vários chutes que que tudo estava em ordem. O ruim era que aquilo não era a ordem normal dos fatores para Harry, aquilo o deixava a testa e imaginando Snape cuidando de si enquanto estava inconsciente, trocou-se e saiu do banheiro sentindo uma estranha raiva por aquilo tudo. Não deveria acontecer nada daquilo.

Com receio desceu a escada que levava à uma sala pequena e repleta de livros. O menino parou por um segundo olhando os diversos temas que tinha ali para que pudesse se esbaldar na leitura. Não que fosse realmente fazer isso, mas era intrigante que alguém pudesse ter essa quantidade de livros em uma biblioteca particular. A única pessoa que pensaria na possibilidade de sonhar com uma assim seria mesmo preferia apenas passar uma tarde gostosa voando em sua Firebolt enquanto sentia a sensação deliciosa e quase palpável de plena liberdade quando o vento atravessava seus cabelos.

- Potter. – Chamou a voz de Snape sobressaltando o menino.

Harry se virou e viu Snape em pé diante de uma porta que não havia reparado existir. Ele tinha as mãos para trás e o olhava com interesse como se procurasse por algo em seu rosto.

- O diretor o espera.

O homem abriu espaço e segurou a porta para que o menino passasse. Harry andou desconfiado e passou por Snape adentrando a uma cozinha do mesmo tamanho que a sala com uma mesa para seis pessoas e um armário em cima da pia na mesa com uma xícara fumegante estava Dumbledore que lhe sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

- Oh, Harry. Que bom lhe ver, meu caro.

- Olá diretor. – Respondeu Harry ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

Snape fechou a porta e parou atrás do menino. Harry sentiu um estranho arrepio acolhedor. Era como se já tivesse sentido aquilo antes, recentemente, mas não se lembrava. Era algo que lhe passava uma sensação boa e era completamente estranho sentir uma coisa assim estando perto de Snape. Não, era tudo coisa de sua cabeça, Snape era uma pessoa ruim, um mau caráter solitário que reservou a vida para atormentar seus alunos ressaltando o quanto eles são patéticos. Não passava de um mal amado que vivia trancado em sua masmorra arquitetando a detenção do próximo Grifinório. Era apenas um bastardo, nada assim, sua presença o intrigava.

- Sente-se Potter. – Disse Snape apontando uma cadeira ao menino.

Harry se sentou de frente para o diretor e Snape sentou-se ao lado do diretor cruzando as mãos e olhando para o menino enquanto momento de silêncio era muito irritante.

- Harry. – Começou Dumbledore. – Deve estar se perguntando o por que de estar aqui com o professor Snape e porque eu estou aqui. A situação é que devido os maus-tratos que você passava com seu tio, eu tomei a frente para lhe tirar das mãos de Valter Dursley.

- Por que não fez isso antes? – Questionou Harry.

- Infelizmente eu não podia lhe tirar da casa de seus tios devido a ligação de sangue com sua mãe. Se lhe tirasse de lá você estaria vulnerável. Lhe expliquei isso antes das férias.

- E por que agora? O que mudou?

Dumbledore suspirou sentindo as ondas de raiva que começavam a emanar de Harry. O menino era extremamente sensível e poderia explodir com as informações. Deveria tomar muito cuidado.

- Eu venho procurando uma forma de lhe tirar de lá faz tempo, mas infelizmente não obtinha resultado. Até que consegui achar um feitiço muito antigo, quase perdido no tempo, em que eu posso transferir essa ligação de sangue para outra pessoa, no entanto que essa pessoa aceite ser seu guardião.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e olhou de Dumbledore para Snape que permanecera calado o tempo todos somente o olhando e observando todos os seus movimentos.

- Não! – Exclamou quando entendeu todas as informações. – Não você. – Disse apontando o dedo para o professor.

- Sim, eu.

Harry levantou-se e olhou para Dumbledore com indignação.

- Não acredito que quer me tirar de meus tios para me deixar com um Comensal da Morte.

- Já conversamos sobre isso também, Harry. – Disse Dumbledore. – Por favor sente-se.

- Sentar? Como quer que eu simplesmente sente quando quer me deixar nas mãos do assassino de Sirius.

- Seu amado padrinho pulguento morreu, pois queria sempre se mostrar como o homem que sabia tudo, igual seu miserável pai.

- Meu pai não era miserável!

- Chega. – Dissera Dumbledore com uma voz baixa e tranqüila que fez os dois calarem a boca. – Não estamos aqui para brigar. Severus, guarde suas injurias quanto a James e Sirius para você, Harry não tem culpa do que James lhe causou. Harry, peço que se sente e pense no que irei te dizer.

Harry sentou relutantemente, mas não parou de olhar para Snape.

- O senhor Dursley te espancava e negligenciava. Preciso tirá-lo das mãos daquele homem, pelo seu próprio bem e a única pessoa que pode acolhê-lo sem lhe tratar com um objeto de bajulação é Severus.

- Então Snape é bom para mim por ser mau para mim?

- Professor Snape, Harry. E sim, é essencialmente isso.

Harry cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para a mesa a sua frente, sua mente estava completamente confusa por tudo aquilo. Por um lado estava gritando de vontade de dizer que tudo bem, ele estaria longe das garras de seu tio e não iria mais derramar sangue para alegria dele. Por outro lado estaria em companhia de Snape, justamente Snape que o tratava como se carregasse em sua pele o veneno de uma cobra, justamente aquele que, em sua mente, fora o causador da morte de Sirius.

Tudo bem, sabia que Snape não estava no departamento de mistérios e também que não lançou o Avada Kedavra, fora a vaca da Belatriz, mas ainda assim sentia uma antipatia enorme com o homem. Em sua cabeça o professor poderia ir avisar seu padrinho de que aquilo era mentira e que ele deveria ficar em casa enquanto os outros iam atrás de ajudar o Ministério.

- Harry, vou precisar fazer o feitiço o quanto antes. Está vulnerável nesse momento e mesmo que o local esteja protegido com o feitiço fidelius e outros feitiços que Severus colocou por sua causa, os comensais ainda podem rastreá-lo.

Harry esfregou o rosto com as mãos e olhou mais uma vez de Dumbledore para Snape. De repente o professor cruzou seu olhar com o dele e Harry viu no fundo de seus olhos alguma coisa muito estranha e que não combinava com o professor. Não dava para descrever, só achava que estava os olhos um pouco e baixando a cabeça encostando a testa na madeira, Harry lembrou-se de todos os socos, chutes, humilhações e maus tratos físicos e psicológicos que passara esses anos todos. Depois lembrou-se da sensação estranha e gostosa de segurança que sentira há pouco tempo.

Olhando novamente para o professor, Harry se virou para Dumbledore e lhe deu seu ultimato.

- Eu aceito.

**N/A:**

**Quero agradecer os reviews de inthedungeons, Mi RF, Daniela Snape, dels76, mulamxd, Cheyenne.**

**Vocês sabem que sempre escrevo um agradecimento para cada um, mas hoje estou mesmo sem tempo... peço que me desculpem por isso e espero que tenham gostado, me deixem reviews, juro que no próximo capitulo agradeço cada um... bjussss**


	6. A passagem de vínculo

**Capítulo 6 – A passagem de vínculo**

Dumbledore pediu que Harry esperasse um pouco na sala enquanto falava com Snape e se preparava para fazer a transição do vínculo de sangue para o professor. Harry se sentou no braço do sofá surrado e estendeu a mão para a janela que ficava ao lado. Ao afastar a cortina percebeu que daquele lado da casa a paisagem não era tão deprimente e fria. Chegando mais perto percebeu que havia um gramado verde e que tinha até mesmo uma ou duas flores crescendo ali. Era bonito e contrastava intensamente com o restante da rua. Abriu um pouco mais a cortina e viu que aquele gramado pertencia a uma casa bonita e grande.

Os olhos verdes atentaram-se mais quando de dentro da casa saiu uma mulher muito bonita com cabelos loiros cacheados até a cintura. Harry limpou um pouco o vidro da janela e viu que a pele da mulher era de um branco dourado, era um bronzeado muito bonito que a fazia parecer uma pérola. A mulher levou algumas roupas para estender em um varal no quintal de sua casa e enquanto esticava-se para arrumar o tecido, o vento balançou seu cabelo fazendo Harry ficar maravilhado com as ondas amarelas dos cachos.

- O nome dela é Vany.

Harry se assustou ao perceber Snape ao seu lado olhando pela janela a mulher deixar a cesta de roupas no chão e se abaixar para tocar em uma flor que estava nascendo.

- É parte veela, por isso o seu encanto.

- Ela não te encanta também?

Snape não respondeu a pergunta, apenas fechou a cortina e pediu que Harry o seguisse até a cozinha de novo. Os móveis haviam sido retirados e no meio da cozinha havia apenas um pano azul no chão com algumas escritas que Harry não sabia ler, devia ser runas antigas, Hermione saberia.

- Harry, quero que tire o sapato e venha até o meio junto com Severus.

Harry ficou descalço e viu a mão de Snape se estender em sua direção. Hesitou por um momento, mas logo estendeu sua mão trêmula e a colocou sobre a do homem sentindo os dedos longos fecharem-se e apertarem a sua com um calor agradável enquanto o professor o levava para o meio do pano azul.

- Talvez esse ritual doa um pouco, Harry, pois terei que retirar o vínculo de sangue de Lilian e passar para Severus. Para isso terei que usar sua força vital, mas é imprescindível que não desfaça o contato.

Harry apenas assentiu ficando um pouco assustado, não pensara que fosse um ritual e nem que acabaria doendo, achou que fosse apenas um feitiço e nada mais. Ainda sentindo-se nervoso estendeu a outra mão que Snape pediu, o professor as pegou e as colocou de palma para cima, por um momento Harry assustara-se ao ver a mancha vermelha em sua pele, mas depois percebeu que aquele sangue não era seu e sim de Snape.

- O que?...

- Harry? – Chamou Dumbledore aproximando-se com uma adaga de prata bonita e entalhada com desenhos estranhos. – Estique a mão, por favor.

Harry engoliu em seco e temor e abriu a mão vendo Dumbledore encostar a ponta da adaga em sua palma e a puxar devagar cortando a epiderme e fazendo sair o sangue vermelho que manchava sua pele. O ancião repetiu o mesmo ato com a outra mão e Snape as virou novamente fazendo seus sangues misturarem-se. Harry agradeceu pelas doenças trouxas não afetarem o sistema dos bruxos devido suas magias, caso contrário estaria seriamente preocupado com esse ritual estranho.

Dumbledore deixou a adaga em cima da pia e se aproximou com sua varinha apontando para suas mãos. Tudo bem, agora Harry estava começando a ficar temeroso, sua mão doía e o sangue já pingava no pano deixando uma mancha horrível. Sua mente começava a se questionar se aquela idéia doida era realmente a melhor ou se estava ficando louco em aceitar algo assim, mas quando estava prestes a dar um passo atrás e fugir, sentiu os dedos longos apertarem os seus o trazendo mais perto. Novamente foi assolado pela sensação de segurança que vinha sentindo ao se aproximar do homem.

- Fique parado. – Disse Snape.

Harry respirou fundo e apertou a mão de Snape olhando em seus olhos negros enquanto Dumbledore apontava a varinha para suas mãos e começava a recitar palavras em latim.

"Hic erit sanguis effusus animarum vinculum. Quod unio adfert securitatem vinculi et affectionem. Hoc enim sanguis et animas, converte sua ipsorum vita ut unum."

(Que o sangue aqui derramado se torne o laço de união de suas almas. Que a união traga o vínculo de segurança e afeto. Por esse sangue e essas almas, ligo suas vidas como apenas uma.)

Assim que Dumbledore terminou de recitar a frase, Harry sentiu as gotas de sangue pararem de pingar e passearem por sua pele voltando ao centro de sua palma, mas adentrando ao corpo de Snape, assim como o sangue de Snape adentrou ao seu causando-lhe uma sensação estranha como se estivesse ficando pesado e cansado. Enquanto o sangue corria em suas veias e Dumbledore voltava a recitar o encantamento em um latim perfeito, uma pequena e incomoda dor atingia-lhe o peito fazendo-o se curvar.

- Concentre-se. – Disse Snape segurando-o fortemente pelas mãos impedindo-o de se ajoelhar.

O suor começava a brotar da testa do menino enquanto sentia o feitiço atingi-lo mais forte. Quando finalmente Dumbledore recitou o encanto pela última vez e afastou sua varinha, Harry sentiu que cairia, fechou os olhos e amoleceu o corpo caindo em cima de Snape que o segurou arrumando-o em seus braços e o levando para a sala onde o depositou no sofá.

- Potter? Consegue me ouvir? – Chamou Snape.

- Ele ficou fraco, espere ele descansar um pouco.

Snape voltou até a cozinha e pegou um copo d'água trazendo novamente para a sala onde o menino já começava a se levantar. O professor lhe passou o copo d'água e aguardou o menino sorver todo o líquido. Quando Harry devolveu o copo viu que sua mão estava novamente lisa e sem um único machucado, automaticamente pegou a de Snape e passou os dedos por sua palma sentindo a textura macia e sem corte algum.

- O ritual foi executado com sucesso, Harry. – Disse Dumbledore. – O sangue de vocês se misturou com facilidade criando um vínculo forte que vai poder protegê-lo de Voldemort até ter a maioridade no ano que vem.

- Porque me senti tão mal?

- Sua magia, apesar de intensa, não está definitivamente desenvolvida e isso acabou acarretando em sua tontura. Mas agora está tudo bem.

- Então acabou? Não preciso mais voltar para a casa dos meus tios?

- Só se quiser. – Disse Dumbledore. – Tenho apenas mais algumas instruções a lhe dar, Harry.

Dumbledore se sentou do lado de Harry no sofá e Snape permaneceu em pé no canto da sala ainda segurando o copo que Harry usara para beber água.

- O vínculo criado entre vocês é forte, mas não tanto quanto o de Lillian. O que o fazia ser extremamente forte era ela ser sua mãe e você amá-la muito. Preciso que entenda que necessitamos proteger você com todas as nossas forças e fazer o que podemos para que sua vida seja preservada.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer. – Disse Harry esfregando os olhos.

- Quanto mais próximos afetivamente os dois estiverem, mais forte será o vínculo de sangue.

- Já disse que isso é impossível, Alvo. – Disse Snape. – Posso protegê-lo, mas não me peça para amá-lo.

- Não estou pedindo para que os dois se amem, apenas que convivam bem. Não sabem o poder que a boa convivência tem em cima das pessoas, podendo até mesmo causar aquilo que se parece impossível.

Harry ainda estava um pouco tonto e não conseguia acompanhar os olhares que os homens trocavam entre si. Sabia apenas que naquele momento queria se aconchegar e dormir.

- Vou deixar os dois sozinhos. Eu farei o feitiço fidelios e serei o guardião do segredo, estarão protegidos aqui.

- Boa noite diretor. – Cumprimentou Snape acompanhando o velho até a porta e vendo-o aparatar.

Ao fechar a porta viu que Harry estava sentado no sofá e o olhava de uma forma estranha, como se somente agora que tudo estava feito percebesse no que se metera. Snape não lhe deu atenção e se dirigiu à cozinha começando a arrumar a bagunça do ritual. Após apontar para a mesa e esperá-la se posicionar no mesmo lugar que antes saiu da cozinha e passou por Harry que buscava algo para comer. Temeroso o menino abriu os armários e viu que não havia nada ali que servisse como alimento.

- Estou com fome. – Disse Harry olhando para Snape que procurava um livro em uma estante próxima a porta da cozinha. – Não tem nada para comer aqui, como quer viver com outra pessoa se nem ao menos pode alimentá-la? – Perguntou com raiva.

Snape não respondeu imediatamente, fechou o livro que havia pego, colocou-o no lugar e se virou devagar olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos de Harry antes de caminhar com calma até diante do menino que não se movera.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara entre nós, senhor Potter. Independente do vínculo que tenha comigo, ou do ódio que sente por mim, ainda deve me respeitar como mais velho, seu professor e agora seu tutor. – Seu rosto estava tão próximo de Harry que era possível ver cada desenho da íris esmeralda que tremia assustada. – Não vou admitir atrevimentos, rebeldias e impertinências em minha casa. Estamos entendidos?

Harry não tinha palavras naquele momento, sua mente mal conseguia processar o que o professor lhe dizia, apenas lhe mandava imagens que se contorcia em seus olhos transformando Snape em Tio Valter e Tio Valter em Snape.

- Me entendeu? – Perguntou Snape novamente agarrando o braço de Harry que apenas assentiu e se encolheu. - Vou sair para comprar algumas coisas, não saia da casa por nenhum motivo.

Harry assentiu novamente e permaneceu parado vendo o professor sair da casa. Somente quando a porta fechou com um tranco que pode levar a mão até o braço que fora apertado violentamente pela mão de ferro e esfregá-lo tentando afastar aquela dor sabendo que na verdade estava instalada em seu peito e era deveras cruel.

Querendo se afastar daqueles pensamentos ruins e sensações angustiantes, subiu a escada novamente para os quartos. Viu que o quarto onde estava antes já estava arrumado, possivelmente por alguma magia que Snape colocara para que se arrumasse sozinho. Sentindo o frio daquele lugar começar a lhe arrepiar, prosseguiu tentando abrir a porta seguinte, era um armário. A outra porta era um quarto vazio e a última, perto do banheiro, era um quarto menor do que o que estava mais cedo, porém mais claro. Harry entrou devagar e viu que seu malão estava postado no pé da cama. Edwiges piou alto em cima do guarda roupas e vôo para o ombro de seu dono dando pequenas bicadas em sua orelha.

- Quando você chegou aqui? – Perguntou acariciando as penas brancas.

Edwiges piou como se respondesse a pergunta, mesmo que Harry não entendesse e vôo para cima do guarda roupas novamente olhando-o com grandes olhos amarelos bem atentos. Harry andou até a janela e viu que tinha vista para a bonita casa da rua, a única com gramado verde, flores nascendo e uma linda dona de cabelos dourados. No momento ela não estava a vista e por um momento Harry sentiu-se triste por isso.

Deixando a cortina aberta para ver o sol que ia embora aos poucos, sentou-se na cama e puxou o malão pegando algumas roupas que ali estavam e começando a guardá-las em uma pequena parte do guarda roupa ocupando tão pouco que parecia apenas um visitante e no entanto era agora o novo inquilino da casa de Severus Snape.

_**N/A: Desculpem-me a demora em postar...**_

_**Daniela Snape:**__ Valeu, valeu, valeu... demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está o novo capítulo... bjusss_

_**Mi RF:**__ que bom que adora minha fic, assim fico muito feliz e realizada. Demorei um pouquinho para postar, mas aqui está o novo capítulo_

_**Dels76:**__ Pois é, Harry é meio doido, mas acho que o medo de ficar com Snape, que na época era um ser quase igual aos tios na mente de Harry, foi forte naquele momento decisivo, mas ele deu razão ao sentimento de segurança e fez a escolha certa, para nossa alegria. Também acho que os dois mereçam essa laço fraternal, espero que dê tudo certo para os dois também... bjusss_

_**Inthedungeons:**__ Também pensei a mesma coisa, eu aqui querendo morar com ele e o Harry podendo fazer isso fica pensando ainda... afee, cada uma viu... Não se preocupe, aos poucos Snape vai mostrar a Harry o quanto ele Tb precisa de uma família. Bjinhossss_

_**Asuen:**__ estou continuando... bjusss_


	7. Um baú aberto

**Capítulo 7 – Um baú aberto.**

Os dias seguintes foram os mais estranhos da vida de Snape. Jamais tivera um inquilino em sua casa, nem mesmo uma visita esporádica que não fosse Dumbledore. Era completamente difícil se acostumar com um ser que dependia de si, de sua proteção e seus cuidados, mesmo que esse ser mal falasse ou pedisse algo.

Após o primeiro dia quando demonstrou claramente quem era o dono da casa e quem dava as ordens, percebeu que o mesmo mudara completamente seu comportamento passando de um garoto mimado, irritante, arrogante e rebelde para um garoto calado e distante.

Devido a estranheza com esse novo jeito de agir que Harry demonstrava, Snape resolveu observá-lo por um tempo, deixar que ele agisse sem a sua intervenção e assim acabou descobrindo uma rotina que talvez o menino fizesse inconscientemente, mas que era peculiar. Todo dia Harry acordava bem cedo, quando o sol começava a mostrar sua luz no horizonte, arrumava seu quarto rapidamente, tomava banho e antes que Snape pudesse pensar em levantar-se de sua cama, o menino já arrumara o café da manhã, porém não se alimentava, apenas deixava suco, pão, ovos e bacon para Snape e saia para o jardim onde começava a cuidar de algumas plantas velhas e mortas. Somente após Snape terminar seu café é que ele entrava comia duas torradas com um copo de suco e limpava a cozinha voltando imediatamente para o jardim. Mal se alimentava no restante do dia e quando fazia era sozinho e em quantidades insuficientes para alguém de sua idade, ele nunca jantava nem pedia algo em especial para comer.

No começo aquela atitude não pareceu nada de importante, talvez apenas uma rebeldia pela mudança repentina de vida misturada por uma gratidão inconsciente por ter saído das garras do tio louco. Mas depois de um tempo tornara-se preocupante. Havia dias em que não escutava outra frase que não fosse "sim, senhor" sair da boca do jovem. O que no começo parecia ser uma atitude favorável ao seu convívio, tornara-se apreensivo.

Snape sabia que o vínculo de sangue que fora passado para ele só conseguiria se sustentar fortemente se o menino tivesse um bom convívio consigo, ou melhor, se algum sentimento complacente florescesse e o permitisse pelo menos pensar que ali ele estava seguro e que Snape fosse alguém que estava ali para lhe dar proteção e não simplesmente acabar com sua vida. Dumbledore lhe explicou que o vínculo seria forte no começo e depois iria começar a enfraquecer, podendo ficar fraco demais ou extinguir-se completamente deixando o menino completamente vulnerável. Por isso seria necessário que o bom convívio e até mesmo um sentimento favorável o fortalecesse.

Colocando em sua mente que a sua preocupação era única e exclusivamente pela segurança do mundo bruxo que dependia da sobrevivência do menino, abriu a porta que levava para o jardim e o viu abaixado sem camisa perto de um canteiro velho que agora estava com a terra revirada e a maioria das plantas velhas arrancadas. O sol estava queimando no céu e as costas dele suavam deixando as gotas desceram por sua pele e muitas vezes passarem por algumas cicatrizes antigas. Os olhos negros agora observavam com cuidado o que antes não havia reparado. O corpo do jovem de dezesseis anos era muito pequeno e magro para sua idade e posição de jogador de quadribol. Isso o intrigava. Quando Harry se mexia era possível ver suas costelas aparecerem por baixo de sua pele pálida.

- Potter! – Chamou Snape com a testa franzida.

Harry assustou-se e olhou para trás rapidamente vendo Snape parado atrás de si vestido com uma calça negra e uma camisa branca olhando-o atentamente e até mesmo o assustando com seu olhar inquisidor.

- Limpe sua mão e me encontre na sala.

Dizendo isso entrou na casa deixando Harry sem saber o motivo daquele tom irritado e urgente. Pelo que se lembrava não havia feito nada para desgosto do professor. Seguira sempre com sua rotina ficando o máximo que conseguia longe do homem e tentando ao máximo não lhe causar algum tipo de aborrecimento. Havia dias em que nem ao menos o via. Obedecendo a ordem dada, entrou na casa e lavou as mãos, colocou a camisa e foi para a sala encontrando Snape sentado na poltrona velha com as pernas cruzadas e a mão fechada apoiando o queixo travado. Seus olhos eram frios e raivosos, sua testa estava franzida mostrando uma linha de ruga em sua têmpora que pulsava fortemente. O corpo de Harry tremeu ante aquela visão.

- Me chamou, senhor? – Perguntou com cautela.

- Sim, Potter, o chamei. Tenho um assunto importante para tratar com você, sente-se.

Harry sentou-se na ponta mais afastada do sofá e esperou sem olhar para o homem. Ouviu ao longe uma respiração sendo solta fortemente, suas mãos tremeram, estava encrencado por alguma coisa que não podia imaginar o que era e agora só podia esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Permaneceu calado apenas esperando. Ele sempre tinha que esperar e isso era o pior de tudo, imaginar o que aconteceria.

- Preciso que entenda que o vínculo que foi passado para mim tem como objetivo protegê-lo e que precisamos que ele se fortaleça cada vez mais. Precisamos, como Dumbledore explicou, ter no mínimo um convívio bom e isso não está acontecendo.

- Desculpe-me.

O pedido de desculpas foi baixo e temeroso, quase não conseguiu escutá-lo e não conseguia compreender o motivo daquelas palavras terem saído da boca do menino, mas preferiu não entrar nessa questão e sim continuar com o que estava em mente. Precisava exigir algo de Potter que ele não aceitaria a princípio, mas que depois acabaria aceitando e fazendo naturalmente. Tudo pelo bem do mundo bruxo, pensava Snape.

- Para que possamos então seguir com o vínculo forte o suficiente para lhe proteger até ter sua maioridade, você terá que ver em mim uma pessoa importante para você. Por mais que eu odeie esse fato, terei que passar por isso, pois aceitei ser seu tutor.

- O que terei que fazer?

- A partir de agora, toda vez que se dirigir a mim, me chamará de pai. Com o tempo passará a me ver como um e será isso que vai sustentar esse vínculo.

Como esperado Harry ficou completamente embasbacado com isso, seu olhar estava perdido sem conseguir se focar em alguma coisa. Sua mente ainda tentava processar as palavras ditas por Snape e procurava uma brecha ou falha que lhe desse a escapatória de que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas Snape jamais iria brincar com ele, o homem não tem senso e humor. Quando finalmente entendeu a intensidade do que lhe foi imposto levantou-se rapidamente e o olhou com ódio em seus olhos verdes marejados.

- Nunca. Você não é meu pai e nunca será. Jamais o chamarei assim, você não merece isso.

Mais rápido do que poderia pensar Snape o agarrara e batera com suas costas na estante de livro causando-lhe uma dor aguda nas costas, o professor não se importou, apenas apertou suas mãos nos braços magros e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Queria causar nele o que as palavras malcriadas lhe causaram indevidamente. Havia medo estampado nos olhos esmeraldas, mas estavam desfocados, distante como se Harry não conseguisse vê-lo completamente e realmente não conseguia, pois sua mente turvava e o confundia misturando a imagem de Snape com seus piores pesadelos. Seu coração estava tremendo dentro do peito, sabia o que iria acontecer depois disso e começava a se preparar, talvez a dor dessa vez não fosse tão insuportável. Segurando o choro e os soluços que queriam sair de seu corpo, fechou os olhos por um instante e rezou para que a mão de Snape não fosse tão pesada quanto estava acostumado, talvez os castigos com o professor fossem mais leves, talvez não ficassem tantas marcas. A simples expectativa disso o deixava com uma grande esperança ém o homem não fez nada além de apertar mais intensamente seu braço a ponto de deixar suas mãos formigando devido o sangue que não circulava e rosnar em seu rosto.

- Você vai me obedecer e fazer o que estou mandando. Entendeu?

Harry estava completamente assustado e confuso, sua mente nublava sua visão e já não conseguia entender quem o estava segurando, os olhos negros e frios transformavam-se em azuis e raivosos em questão de uma piscada de olhos.

- Me responda. – Exigiu Snape. – Entendeu?

- Sim. – Sussurrou Harry sentindo-se tonto.

- Sim o que? – Perguntou Snape balançando o menino magro e batendo novamente na parede. – Como eu mandei me chamar, senhor Potter?

- Sim... pai. – Cuspiu Harry sentindo que precisava se afastar dali, sair de perto dele o mais rápido que podia.

- Vá para seu quarto e não saia de lá.

Sem esperar as mãos de ferro soltaram seus braços e Harry quase caiu no chão. Suas costas latejavam e seus braços formigavam enquanto o sangue voltava a circular rapidamente. Seus olhos seguravam as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair, mas que não deixaria serem derramadas na frente dele. Com rapidez e dor subiu as escadas e se fechou em seu quarto correndo para o canto mais afastado, perto da janela onde se encolheu abraçando as pernas e finalmente liberou o choro angustiante de quem estava completamente sozinho e confuso. Com cuidado levantou a manga da camisa e viu a marca dos dedos em sua pele branca. O local estava vermelho e inchado, logo estaria roxo e mais dolorido do que agora.

Voltou a chorar pensando o quanto sua vida era triste e completamente sem valor. Ou melhor, ela tinha valor, apenas para salvar o mundo bruxo, era somente para isso que se esforçavam para protegê-lo, poderia até mesmo dizer que apenas não o queriam morto, afinal, que modo estranho é esse de proteger alguém deixando-o nas mãos de pessoas que só o maltratam?

Pensou na Senhora Weasley, no quanto aquela mulher cuidou de si nos anos anteriores e sentiu saudades da única pessoa que demonstrou amor verdadeiro por si e que jamais demonstrou nada mais além de pura preocupação com sua saúde e bem estar. Mas então por que sentia que deveria continuar ali, naquela casa, com aquela pessoa?

A mente do menino começara a turvar-se e a sumir, era melhor dormir um pouco, estava com dor demais. Suas costas ardiam. Antes de se deixar cair no inconsciente retirou a camiseta e deixou que o chão gelado anestesiasse a região machucada em suas costas. O choque foi intenso e ardeu a princípio, mas logo a dor amenizara e o menino conseguiu deixar sua mente escapar das confusões que ela mesma causava transformando Snape em Tio Valter e causando-lhe medo.

Era melhor dormir.

Snape estava em seu segundo copo de whisky, sua cabeça latejava com os pensamentos intensos que não conseguia deixar ir embora. Havia dentro de si um pequeno pedaço de culpa pelo que acabara de acontecer e grande parte de orgulho que o dizia que estava certo em tratar o menino daquela forma, ele invadira sua vida e causara os grandes problemas que tivera, desde noites sem sono até a própria morte de Lilian.

Lilian. O simples pensar no nome da mulher causava em si um formigamento intenso e uma dor profunda. Uma cicatriz que jamais se fechará. Lembrou-se dos olhos verdes e se amaldiçoou por saber que seria odiado eternamente pelo que fizera. Mas não conseguia entender o motivo de querer tanto que o menino obedecesse aquela ordem dada e muito menos o porquê de não odiar a presença dele em sua casa.

Tudo era confuso demais.

Ao terminar de beber o líquido forte, limpou a gota que descia por seu queixo e subiu as escadas para os quartos. Sem sequer hesitar entrou no quarto do menino e viu a cama feita e vazia. Franziu a testa, ele não poderia ter saído da propriedade, é protegida por feitiços que o impediriam, o banheiro estava vazio e com certeza não estava em seu quarto. Onde estaria o menino? Deu alguns passos para frente e o achou encolhido no chão sem camisa, dormindo. Abaixou-se ao lado dele e viu as marcas das lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos, algumas estavam secas, mas se mostravam claramente para os olhos negros que desceram pela pele branca chegando ao braço onde uma mancha vermelha começava a ficar roxa, tinha o formato de seus dedos como no outro braço também.

Um suspiro saiu de sua boca ao fechar os olhos e amaldiçoar-se por suas atitudes impensáveis e incompreensíveis. Ainda não entendia porque agira daquela forma com o menino, mas sabia que não deveria. Transtornado de culpa, passou o dedo pelo hematoma e viu o menino se encolher com a dor e virar-se de costas para si voltando a dormir. Provavelmente sua mente não o permitia acordar, precisava que ele descansasse. Era melhor assim, Potter não deveria acordar agora, pois se acordasse veria a expressão mortificada do professor ao ver a grande marca nas costas dele onde o batera na estante. Havia um risco vermelho que ia de um lado a outro das costas, estava inchado e em alguns pontos via-se sangue pelos mínimos cortes que a parte pontiaguda da estante causara.

Snape fechou os olhos por um instante e decidiu cuidar de sua culpa e confusão depois, agora precisava cuidar do estrago que fizera. Com cuidado virou Harry em seus braços e o ergueu depositando-o de bruços na cama, o menino não acordara, estava exausto emocionalmente. Após arrumar Harry com cuidado, saiu e foi até o laboratório pegando a essência de morstigo em seu estoque e voltando ao quarto. Harry estava na mesma posição em que o deixara e respirava com intensidade, parecia começar a ter um sonho ruim, mexia-se um pouco e franzia a testa. Snape se aproximou de seu rosto e viu seus lábios mexerem-se e lançarem palavras e frases estranhas e sem nexo, porém no meio da confusão de letras ele escutou claramente o apelo do menino. "Por favor, não me machuque".

Deixando o vidro de essência no criado mudo, se sentou ao lado dele e o observou, aos poucos começara a se mexer e chorar novamente, algo ruim passava por sua mente assustando-o completamente, causando-lhe medo e desespero.

Era só um pesadelo, deveria deixá-lo quieto para que aprendesse a lidar com o escuro da mente sozinho como ele mesmo aprendera a lidar. Os medos deveriam ser ultrapassados sozinhos, como ele ultrapassou. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo querendo que ele sofresse o que sofreu para aprender a lidar com a parte mais negra de sua mente, havia algo mais forte do que ele, talvez o inconsciente lhe dizendo que deveria fazer com ele o que não fizeram consigo, o fez estender a mão e tocar levemente sua palma nas costas dele perto do pescoço e longe do machucado. O simples fato do toque fez com que Harry aos poucos se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir tranquilamente.

Os negros olhos se fecharam e reviveram imagens tão antigas que deveriam estar trancadas em um baú com a chave perdida, mas fora aberto a partir do momento em que viu o menino sangrando e com medo diante da presença cruel do tio. Fora aberto e lançara para fora lembranças esquecidas, deixadas para trás. Lembranças que o deixavam diante de olhos negros e velhos, raivosos e odiosos, repulsivos que lançavam olhares...

- Não. – Sussurrou esfregando os olhos com as mãos e afastando aquelas imagens, devolvendo-as para o canto escuro de sua memória.

Olhou novamente para o menino e pela primeira vez não soube o que pensar. Ficou parado o observando até pegar novamente a essência e passar com cuidado em cima dos ferimentos causados por sua brutalidade. Harry não acordara em nenhum momento, pelo contrário, ficava cada vez mais calmo enquanto suas mãos estavam tocando em sua pele. Tomado por uma súbita vontade desenfreada que surgira inexplicavelmente em seu peito, alma e mente, levantou-se da cama e se aproximou da cabeceira abaixando-se até ficar na altura do rosto de Harry. Com cuidado levou sua mão até os cabelos rebeldes e os tirou de sua testa mostrando a cicatriz em forma de raio, a marca de seu insólito destino. Por alguns minutos ficou apenas contemplando aquele rosto sereno, apenas um garoto fugindo do medo, escondendo-se do frio da rejeição, apenas um garoto igual à ele.

- Não farei isso. – Sussurrou Snape antes de se levantar e sentar em uma cadeira no canto, velando o sono inocente.

**N/A: **

**Daniela Snape: Dani, meu amor, que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Postei rapidinho não foi? Rsrsrs... bjussssss**


	8. O inicio de algo

**Capítulo 8 – O inicio de algo.**

Harry piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de realmente abri-los. Por um momento não compreendeu onde estava, sua visão estava embaçada pela falta dos óculos e uma claridade incomodava-o. Franzindo o cenho imaginou se estaria em seu dormitório em Hogwarts com sua cama de dossel revestida com cortinas vermelhas em companhia de seus amigos grifinórios, mas assim que as lentes foram postas em seu rosto deixando sua visão nítida, o sentimento de euforia fora substituído pela decepção. O quarto era cru e sombrio iluminado apenas pela luz solar que entrava pela janela aberta. Ainda assim era frio.

Fechou os olhos desejando poder permanecer na cama sem se mexer, sem fazer nada, nem mesmo respirar. Mas sabia que não podia, tinha obrigações a fazer e se não as cumprisse as consequências poderiam ser devastadoras. Pensando assim, sentou-se sentindo o ardor nos braços e costas, parecia que tinha ficado o dia inteiro pegando peso, seus braços estavam doloridos e pesados, era difícil até mesmo retirar a calça do pijama. Já suas costas aparentavam terem sido pisoteadas por uma manada de elefantes, não se atrevia nem mesmo a respirar fundo, a dor era gritante. Ainda assim achou que a dor seria muito pior do que a que sentia.

Que seja, não havia tempo para pensar em nada disso. Ignorando as dores e dificuldades, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, fez sua higiene e se trocou levando um grande susto ao ver que já eram quase dez horas da manhã. Rapidamente voltou e arrumou seu quarto deixando-o sem vestígios de que alguém acabara de levantar. Depois desceu correndo as escadas e foi diretamente para a cozinha. Snape não estava ali e Harry não sabia se isso era um bom sinal ou não. Acabaria tendo que descobrir depois. Concentrou-se em mexer nas tigelas e frigideiras, o café da manhã tinha que ficar pronto o quanto antes. Em quinze minutos tudo estava arrumado na mesa esperando que Snape aparecesse, mas o professor não apareceu, nem mesmo depois dos vinte minutos que Harry gastara para lavar a louça.

Snape não apareceu.

A falta de Snape naquela casa deveria acalmar Harry, deixa-lo tranquilo por não ver sua pessoa e não sentir a apreensão quanto aos seus atos, mas ao contrário, só o fez ficar mais e mais nervoso. Sem Snape ali não era possível prever seu humor e nem se preparar para o que quer que acontecesse. Tentando não pensar em nada mais do que seus deveres, passou pela casa arrumando e limpando até que tudo estivesse em seu devido local. O quintal demorou um pouco mais, ainda assim estava limpo e arrumado. Quando o relógio indicava uma hora da tarde, Harry sentou-se em sua cama e esperou, o tempo passou e o café da manhã ainda estava na mesa sem ser tocado, sua barriga roncava cada vez que se lembrava dos ovos, bacon e suco que fizera, mas sabia que não deveria comer antes do dono da casa. Aprendera isso a duras penas.

- Potter! – Chamou a voz de Snape alguns minutos depois.

Harry fechou os olhos odiando aquela voz, mas obedecendo ao chamado desceu as escadas e parou no último degrau. O homem estava parado no batente da cozinha com os braços cruzados e olhando-o com atenção.

- Me chamou...pai. – Perguntou Harry sentindo arder a garganta ao obedecer a ordem que aprendera na noite anterior.

- Sim, precisamos conversar. – Disse Snape descruzando os braços e indo para a cozinha onde indicou uma cadeira para Harry sentar.

O menino caminhou lentamente sempre observando a reação do homem, sabia muito bem que jamais deveria dar as costas a quem fosse mais forte, as consequências eram cruéis e dolorosas. Sentou-se com calma e tentou não encostar as costas no encosto, ainda ardiam. A comida que fizera de manhã ainda estava na mesa magicamente aquecida e protegida. A barriga de Harry roncou alto, mas o menino não deu atenção, apenas permaneceu quieto esperando que o começo do que deveria ser algum sermão irritante, se tivesse sorte seria somente sermão. Porém Snape não deixou aquilo passar em branco.

- Você se alimentou? – Perguntou calmamente.

Harry não respondeu, apenas permaneceu sentado olhando para frente, diretamente para a parede. Não é que não quisesse responder, mas não sabia o que responder. Se fosse tio Valter diria que não comeu, e o tio estaria agradecido por isso, mas o que responder quando não se sabe a reação da pessoa a qual se obedece? Snape respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ficando exatamente na linha de visão de Harry.

- Responda. – Pediu Snape curvando-se para frente aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Não. – Respondeu Harry vendo os olhos negros brilharem de raiva.

Snape respirou fundo e retrocedeu olhando atentamente o menino, sua pele estava pálida e em alguns pontos era possível ver os ossos sob a pele. Deveria ter emagrecido pelo menos cinco quilos desde que chegara ali. Aquilo estava errado.

- Coma. – Indicou a comida na mesa.

Harry olhou para a comida e arregalou os olhos quando a vontade lhe assaltou enchendo sua boca de água. Em sua mente criou-se a dúvida se comia ou não. Olhou assustado para Snape e novamente para a comida. Por fim entrelaçou os dedos e permaneceu onde estava.

- Não vou me repetir, Potter. Faça o que estou mandando.

Apertando os lábios Harry se sentou na outra cadeira e pegou o garfo com cautela antes de espetar um pedaço de bacon e levar até sua boca sentindo o gosto estourar em sua língua. Era delicioso e fazia seu estomago se revirar de prazer, rapidamente desceu o garfo para o prato e pegou um pouco de ovo, logo todo o prato estava limpo e o suco havia acabado. Assim que descansou os talheres, Snape recolheu a louça e colocou na pia puxando sua cadeira para mais perto e se sentando ao lado do menino. Harry recuou de imediato e olhou atentamente para o homem. Todo o prazer da alimentação fora substituída pela cautela.

- Precisamos deixar algumas coisas claras entre nós dois, Potter. – Começou devagar. – Novamente, não sou seu Tio Valter. Aceitei sua presença e seu vinculo com o intuito de lhe proteger e não de lhe maltratar, por isso, quero que esteja ciente que o ocorrido de ontem não vai mais acontecer. Porém, e quero que preste atenção, não vou aturar desaforos e má educação.

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Harry tentando ainda entender onde Snape queria chegar com isso.

- Você não é um elfo doméstico, não tem obrigação de fazer comida e nem faxinar a casa. Você tem sim que arrumar seu quarto e lavar alguma louça de vez em quando, mas não quero mais que faça somente isso, você tem lições a fazer.

- Sim, senhor.

- Acho que podemos ter uma boa convivência se obedecer a regras simples. Vai fazer suas lições, vai se alimentar direito, vai arrumar seu quarto e continuar me chamando de pai.

- Sim, pai.

- Alguma objeção? – Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas não disse nada. – Pode dizer, não vou te repreender.

- Não quero te chamar de pai.

- Eu sei, mas isso não está em negociação.

- Por que quer que eu o chame assim? – Perguntou tomando folego. – Podemos tentar um bom convívio sem isso, posso lhe chamar pelo nome.

- Não! – Harry retrocedeu novamente, mas não extinguiu a raiva de seus olhos. – Você vai me chamar de pai, sem discussão.

- Tudo bem.

Snape tamborilou os dedos na mesa e olhou para o menino. Os olhos repletos de raiva eram intensos e Snape os adorava, estavam vivos finalmente, mostravam que o Potter de outrora ainda estava ali dentro, dormindo e aguardando o momento certo para despertar. E ele despertará ao seu lado, com suas doutrinas e seus ensinamentos. Será moldado ao seu modo, do modo certo. Seria da forma como deveria ter sido com ele, fará com Potter o que faria com seu próprio filho se tivesse a chance de ter um.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos estranhos que lhe assaltavam de vez em quando trazendo idéias estranhas e que jamais deveriam existir em sua mente. Harry o olhava com curiosidade, jamais vira Snape tão distraído.

- Vou para meu laboratório. Seria bom que usasse seu tempo para fazer as lições que estão atrasadas.

- Sim, senhor.

Snape balançou a cabeça uma vez e saiu da cozinha se trancando no laboratório. Assim que a porta emitiu o barulho da tranca, soltou a respiração e fechou os olhos. Era horrível estar daquela forma, confuso. A vida inteira lutou contra qualquer coisa que lhe causasse confusão e dúvida. Prezava pelo controle de sua vida, sempre sabia onde pisava e seu caminho seguinte. No entanto, tudo fora abalado em apenas alguns dias. Todos os muros que erguera e paredes negras que construíra em volta de sua alma estavam abaladas por um menino de dezesseis anos.

Devagar caminhou por entre as duas bancadas de madeira rústica e negra pelo fogo dos caldeirões antigos que utilizava para suas poções. Alguns estavam vazios e não lhe interessavam em nada, mas dois deles continham líquidos em pleno preparo, havia uma poção transparente que estava em fogo baixo e demoraria mais uma semana para estar pronta. O outro caldeirão continha um liquido azul claro que borbulhava em plena fervura espiralando fumaça pelo ambiente. Snape parou diante do caldeirão e admirou a beleza da poção em cozimento. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma das ervas colhidas em pleno crepúsculo e adicionadas com extremo cuidado no momento certo para dar o ponto exato que precisava. Ao fundo se ouvia o barulho do liquido fervendo e estourando suas bolhas na superfície. Como era relaxante aquele ato. Ali ele sabia que estava em pleno controle de tudo. Não havia o que outra pessoa pensar, era somente ele e sua habilidade de agir conforme as ordens prescritas. Sim, controle. Era isso que precisava, controle sobre seus pensamentos.

Do lado de fora da janela o dia se esvaia rapidamente enquanto permanecia olhando para as bolhas estourando na poção. Sua mente começava a se organizar e suas dúvidas aos poucos eram sanadas pelas respostas que estavam claras e límpidas bem na sua frente, mas que não via, ou não tinha coragem de aceitar. Porém, mesmo sabendo a verdade que lhe era gritada, não podia se precipitar em nada, precisava confirmar tudo o que pensava e sentia. Potter era um enigma que fora jogado em suas mãos, uma peça que não se encaixava em seu quebra cabeça. Principalmente agindo daquela forma. Da mesma forma como ele agira.

- Não! – Exclamou levando as mãos até a cabeça.

Tentou inutilmente afastar aquelas imagens, mas elas jorravam com força bem diante de seus olhos lembrando-o de dias passados e que deveriam continuar enterrados. Seus olhos fecharam com força ao verem o menino franzino de cabelos negros escorridos, ele estava na sala olhando alguns quadros feios e sem graça que estava na parede de sua casa. Odiava aqueles quadros, eram velhos, sujos e lhe davam medo. Mas seu pai adorava e tudo que papai adorava fica exposto na sala, Severus sempre ficava trancado em seu quarto. Sua mão pequena estendeu-se e tocou na tela fria sentindo a tinta seca, fez uma careta antes de segurar o grito quando o quadro caiu bem aos seus pés quebrando a moldura e quase rasgando a tela.

Os olhos negros de Snape piscaram com força vendo o laboratório girar e ficar embaçado enquanto lutava contra as lembranças fortes que teimavam em vir a tona.

Agora ele estava novamente na frente do quadro espatifado no chão e sua visão misturava-se com a de Potter no dia que foi lhe buscar, os olhos assustados que viam o quadro dos tios quebrado no chão eram idênticos aos seus vendo aquela pintura horrível estragada aos seus pés. Mais ainda, seu coração deveria estar batendo em igual desespero do dele quando seus tios apareceram em casa. Lembrava-se nitidamente de estar tremendo ao ver o pai invadir a sala com ira e o olhar odiosamente gritando o quão verme e desprezível ele era. Sua pele ardeu ao lembrar-se do sangue que o velho tirou de seu corpo.

- Chega, por favor, chega!

Snape escorregou para o chão e postou sua testa no chão frio. Seus olhos estavam apertados com força e era possível ver estrelas explodirem diante deles. Após alguns minutos balbuciando e pedindo que tudo aquilo acabasse, sua respiração regulou deixando-o mais calmo. As lembranças voltaram para seu devido lugar. Devagar se levantou e arrumou o cabelo sentando em um banco. Odiava lembrar-se dessa época, da dor e da solidão, do medo e da completa vontade de morrer.

Sem perceber seus olhos ergueram-se para o teto do laboratório e ficaram olhando exatamente para o ponto onde deveria ficar o quarto do menino. Um menino, uma criança que, como ele, fora jogada nas mãos de pessoas deploráveis. Mas ao contrário de si, que estava preso eternamente aos pais nojentos que tinha, Potter podia ter tido um futuro diferente, ao lado de Lilian. Sim, aqueles olhos verdes jamais deixariam que algo assim acontecesse com ele, provavelmente seria mimado, mas até isso seria bom, pois Lilian faria com que seu filho fosse o espelho de si, uma pessoa decente e boa. Até mesmo James, o idiota que roubara sua amada, até mesmo ele era melhor do que aquele porco imundo de bigode.

Tudo podia ser diferente, se ele não tivesse causado o grande e trágico destino dos Potters. Uma dor profunda ardeu em sua alma quando a culpa o assolou. Precisava aliviá-la imediatamente, era insuportável. Só aliviá-la, pois jamais conseguiria retirá-la completamente de seu peito, a culpa era eterna assim como a morte de Lilian.

Parecendo um menino assustado, sentindo-se um menino assustado, aproximou-se do quarto de Potter e bateu na porta três vezes antes de entrar e vê-lo na janela. Os olhos jovens admiravam alguma coisa no céu. Ao seu aproximar um pouco mais viu que a lua estava cheia e laranja, seu brilho era intenso e refletia nas esmeraldas de Potter.

- Ela sempre fica mais bonita nessa época.

Harry olhou para ele surpreso. O esplendor da lua no alto céu de verão não era um assunto que imaginaria ter com seu professor...agora tutor. Snape permaneceu parado olhando-o como se esperasse algo, como se não soubesse o que fazer e não sabia. Nunca soube o que fazer desde que o menino fora posto em suas mãos.

- Tomou banho?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo, tenho que passar a pomada em seus machucados. Tire a camiseta.

Harry hesitou por um segundo, mas a lembrança de quando não obedecia as pessoas era nítida, imediatamente a camiseta fora colocada com cuidado na cadeira ao lado, seu peito branco era banhado pela lua e assustava Snape pela quantidade de cicatrizes, algumas que já conhecia e outras que só conseguira ver agora. Seus olhos encheram-se de raiva e ira, suas pupilas estreitaram e Harry recuou um passo encolhendo-se.

- Não vou fazer nada com você. – Sussurrou Snape aproximando-se e o pegando pelo braço virando-o devagar. O hematoma das costas ainda estava ali, assim como os dos braços. Passou o dedo devagar por cima do roxo e viu o menino tremer. – Já disse, isso não vai acontecer de novo. – Disse passando a pomada no machucado.

- Como posso confiar em você? – Perguntou Harry baixinho depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Vai ter que confiar.- Disse virando-o e segurando a camiseta aberta para que ele vestisse, Harry sentiu-se uma criancinha enquanto Snape vestia sua camiseta, mas no fundo aquilo era extremamente agradável. – Não vou deixá-lo ter o mesmo destino.

- Mesmo destino de quem?

- Hora de ir dormir. Amanhã você tem mais lições.

Harry franziu a testa, mas sabia que não poderia mais contestar, deveria obedecer e assim foi até a cama e se deitou embaixo do lençol que o homem segurava aberto. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Snape colocou o cobertor em seu ombro em uma tentativa muito estranha e sem jeito de lhe cobrir. O menino olhou para o homem e depois fechou os olhos esperando o sono chegar. Abriu os olhos e viu que Snape estava agora sentado na cadeira onde sua camiseta estava há minutos atrás. Finalmente, após alguns segundos olhando o homem, sentiu a preguiça se instalar primeiro e depois o cansaço, por último chegou o sono que o levou embora.

Snape suspirou e se levantou indo para a porta. Potter já dormira e agora só acordaria no dia seguinte, mas quando desligou a luz e ia saindo, escutou a pergunta baixinha e tímida.

- Por que você não é sempre assim, Snape?

**N/A: **

**Daniela Snape:** que bom que está gostando, fico muitíssimo feliz mesmo... aqui está a continuação, viu que os dois começaram a se aturar mais e mais... bjusss

**Dels76:** Snape é o típico homem que não pode ter os sentimentos confrontados que fica descontrolado e sem ação. Quanto a idéia de chamar de pai, é que essa fic é um pedido de uma amiga, ela queria que Snape sentisse essa necessidade por dentro e que Harry odiasse, tentei fazer da melhor forma que deu. Então ficou como se ele sentisse dentro de si essa necessidade cada vez que ficava mais e mais perto do menino. Logo logo o relacionamento vai aprofundar mais e mais.

**Inthedungeons:** Pois é, Snape esta sentindo essa necessidade cada vez mais forte em seu âmago, uma necessidade de ser preenchida. Pois é, os dois estão cada vez mais necessitado de carinho e se confrontando com mais e mais sentimentos estranhos que jamais sentiram antes.


	9. Um novo começo, uma antiga pessoa

**Capítulo 9 – Um novo começo, uma antiga pessoa.**

Harry podia dizer que tivera a melhor noite de sono desde quando terminou o quinto ano de Hogwarts, apesar de ainda um pouco dolorido, o conforto que sentia era quente e inexplicável. Respirou fundo abraçando o cobertor e desejou permanecer mais um pouco na cama, apesar de achar estranha a sensação de não ter que se levantar cedinho para começar a fazer suas tarefas. O quarto estava completamente tranquilo e gostoso, até mesmo esboçou um sorriso após um longo bocejo, mas assustou-se ao abrir os olhos e encontrar Snape sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, perigosamente perto inclinado em sua direção e com um olhar curioso.

- O que...? – Balbuciou o menino.

- Você tem um sono pesado quando está cansado. – Comentou o homem endireitando-se na cadeira. – E costuma falar bastante.

- Por que está aqui? – Perguntou Harry sentando-se e tentando não pensar no que poderia ter falado enquanto dormia.

- Não consegui dormir e resolvi ler.

Harry não comentou que o professor não respondeu sua pergunta. Ele dissera que não conseguira dormir e que resolvera ler, mas tinha vários lugares da casa para isso, inclusive seu quarto particular e, no entanto, estava sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável ao lado de sua cama durante todo o seu sono.

- Que horas são? – Questionou vendo o céu claro através do vidro da janela.

- Já é de tarde, quase duas horas.

- Duas horas? – Exclamou o menino levantando-se em um rompante e começando a pegar mudas de roupas para ir tomar banho.

- Vai a algum lugar? – Perguntou Snape sem se mexer, mas olhando atentamente o menino parar com a roupa na mão e uma expressão confusa no rosto. – Tem algo tão importante para fazer que precisa estar com tanta pressa?

- Eu... – Começou Harry sem saber ao certo o que responder. Estava confuso e seu olhar não negava.

Snape se levantou e pegou as roupas da mão do menino vendo-o abaixar a cabeça e mexer compulsivamente suas mãos. Colocou as roupas em cima da cômoda próxima e com cuidado puxou o menino pelo braço até fazê-lo se sentar na cama novamente. Sentou-se na cadeira de novo ficando frente a frente com Harry, respirou fundo e iniciou uma conversa completamente desajeitada.

- O deixei dormir até tarde porque estava cansado demais, seu corpo precisava dessas horas para se recuperar do peso que era a sua escravidão.

- Eu não era um escravo. – Retrucou Harry ficando bravo com a comparação.

- Era sim, sempre foi. Até um elfo doméstico era melhor tratado do que você, pois eles gostam do que fazem. No entanto você...

- Não fale de mim como se me conhecesse. – Reclamou Harry olhando-o com raiva.

- Que seja. Pode querer proteger seus tios, mas isso não tira o fato de que eles te maltratavam. – Disse Snape contraindo os lábios em uma linha fina. – Eu disse que era para você fazer lições hoje, mas mudei de ideia. Vamos sair.

- Sair? – Perguntou Harry com um brilho crescente em seus olhos. Snape gostou de ver a luz se acender em um sorriso no menino.

- Sim, você precisa tomar um ar, sair dessa casa por algumas horas.

- Mas não podemos ser vistos juntos. Dumbledore disse que é perigoso.

- Acha mesmo que serei tão idiota a ponto de por sua segurança em risco?

- Não, senhor, me desculpe. – Pediu Harry se retesando.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Nós poderemos sair, pois tomarei a poção polissuco.

- Não é mais fácil eu tomar?

- Não. Se houverem comensais da morte vendo você não vão estranhar que esteja acompanhado por um adulto, podem pensar que é um auror. Mas se me virem acompanhado por um adolescente, irão estranhar e vão querer investigar, acabarei tendo muito o que explicar.

- Acho que Voldemort não iria gostar de vê-lo com um adolescente enquanto deveria estar matando e torturando inocentes.

- Não, ele não gostaria. – Disse Snape estreitando os olhos, mas não negando a afirmação do menino. – Não repita esse nome.

- Dumbledore fala sempre.

- Você não é Dumbledore. Tenho motivos para ordenar isso.

- Então é uma ordem?

- Sim e você não poderá desobedecer.

- O que você fará comigo se eu desobedecer alguma ordem sua? – Perguntou Harry temeroso.

Snape aproximou mais a cadeira fazendo Harry ficar entre suas pernas e se inclinou deixando o menino assustado com a proximidade.

- Não vou bater em você, nunca mais encostarei minha mão em você com esse intuito. Mas existem castigos que posso impor.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está agindo assim comigo.

- Quer que eu seja rude como seu tio.

- Não! – Respondeu rápido demais esticando as mãos e quase pegando os braços do professor com desespero, mas recuando de imediato. – Não quero que aja assim, mas está me assustando, você não é bom ou cuidadoso. Nunca foi. Eu não posso confiar em alguém que muda assim de repente, não dá.

- Potter, eu tenho meus motivos para começar a agir dessa forma com você. Não é algo que eu vá lhe explicar. Já falei demais, coisa que não acontece. Tome um banho sem pressa e se arrume, estarei esperando na sala.

Snape levantou-se e seguiu até a sala onde pegou um copo de bebida e se sentou no sofá levando o copo gelado até sua testa franzida. Estava completamente confuso, aquele menino lhe trazia a tona sentimentos que não sabia ter. Sua preocupação para com ele era algo inédito e estranho, era como se fosse errado ao mesmo tempo que era certo. Sem querer pensar mais sobre isso desceu até seu laboratório e pegou o recipiente com a poção polissuco, acrescentou um fio de cabelo de um trouxa que andava pelo centro da cidade e quando o líquido parou de borbulhar e virou apenas um conteúdo azul levemente transparente entornou o vidro tomando longos goles até que metade do conteúdo fora devidamente engolido. Em poucos segundos sentiu a dolorosa transformação. Ainda bem que pegara o cabelo de um homem com uma estrutura parecida com a sua, a mudança óssea era a que mais incomodava.

Após o formigamento embaixo da pele passar, olhou-se no espelho e se viu olhando dentro de um par de olhos castanho claro, pareciam gentis e jovens assim como o rosto sem rugas completamente diferente do seu com cabelos curtos e claros. Respirou fundo pensando se era realmente a melhor idéia fazer isso. Levar o menino para fora de sua casa era apresentá-lo ao perigo constante de comensais furiosos pelo seu sangue. Mas ele precisava se distrair um pouco, sair daquele lugar talvez fosse bom, talvez fosse bom para si também. Se alguma dúvida ainda surgia em sua mente quanto ao que fazia foi embora imediatamente ao ouvir a voz do menino no alto da escada.

- Pai?

Fechou os olhos por um instante saboreando o prazer de ter aquela voz formando aquela palavra que jurou jamais ouvir. Pai. Apenas três letras que o fazia se sentir tão completamente estranho e completo que lhe deixava triste. Triste, pois era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo e era tudo culpa de uma obrigação imposta ao menino, assim como um dia fora imposta para si também.

- Não, é diferente. – Sussurrou para si antes de tampar o vidro de poção e guardá-la no bolso do casaco.

Harry deu dois passos para trás e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Snape saindo do laboratório. Estava completamente diferente do que estava acostumado, parecia até mesmo um homem simples, sem preocupações alguma com o mundo, poderia ser seu irmão mais velho.

- Por que sua varinha não está erguida? – Perguntou o homem demonstrando raiva em seus olhos castanhos.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry não entendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Uma pessoa completamente desconhecida se apresenta na sua frente e você nem ao menos tira a varinha do cós dos jeans, poderia estar morto nesse momento.

- Eu não iria erguer a varinha para você.

- Poderia não ser eu, poderia ser um comensal, poderia ser alguém que o machucasse. – Disse Snape se aproximando e estendendo a mão para o cós do jeans de Harry de onde tirou a varinha e a levantou na altura dos olhos do menino. – De agora em diante, quando alguém desconhecido se aproximar você vai ficar completamente alerta. Entendeu?

- Sim. – Respondeu Harry pegando a varinha.

- Sim o que?

- Sim senhor, pai.

- Que bom, vamos.

Harry ainda estava temeroso e Snape achava cada vez mais que aquela história estava mais e mais absurda, ele deveria estar enlouquecendo. Quase deu meia volta e levou o menino para dentro,mas o tamanho do sorriso de Harry o desarmou impedindo que se arrependesse de algo. Era um sorriso carente e inocente de um menino que estava sendo levado para as ruas para passear embaixo de um sol fraco ao invés de ficar em casa limpando-a ou trancado no quarto. Era um sorriso puro que jamais tivera a chance de colocar em seu rosto e que lhe trazia até mesmo um pouco de inveja. Queria poder sorrir assim.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry tirando Snape de seus devaneios.

- Nada. – Respondeu o professor virando o rosto. – Vamos aparatar ali na frente.

- E onde vamos? – Perguntou Harry ao pararem longe dos olhares curiosos dos vizinhos.

- Vou fazê-lo conhecer a antiga Londres. – Disse Snape com um sorriso torto bem típico de si. – A minha Londres.

Sim, Harry tinha que confessar que estava se divertindo. Por mais incrível que parecesse, estava gostando de passear juntamente com Snape, principalmente com a poção polissuco ainda fazendo efeito. Poderia dizer que era outra pessoa ao seu lado nas ruas enquanto caminhavam em direção ao próximo museu. Harry jamais gostara de museus, mas não tinha coragem de contar isso ao homem quando ele lhe disse que iriam visitar alguns, mas naquele dia estava adorando ficar andando entre coisas antigas e curiosas tendo Snape ao seu lado narrando todos os acontecimentos como um verdadeiro professor. Principalmente pelo fato de que Snape também lhe levara a lugares que jamais imaginara conhecer, como bares que já fecharam onde já se sentaram pessoas muito importantes para beber uma cerveja antes de tomarem uma decisão que talvez mudasse o rumo da história inglesa, ou em alguma rua que contava fatos surpreendentes tanto sobre trouxas como bruxos.

Snape também não podia negar que estava muito mais fácil deixar-se livre enquanto estava no corpo de outra pessoa. Ele até mesmo sorriu em um momento em que Harry entrara em um túnel escuro que contava a história das guerras trouxas, principalmente as da segunda guerra mundial, os olhos verdes do menino estavam tão arregalados e impressionados que chegavam a ser bonitos de se ver. A sede de informação atingia Snape fortemente e o fazia se lembrar quando estivera ali, naquele mesmo lugar olhando para o mesmo arsenal de guerra que ele, sempre sedento de informação, sempre atento em cada detalhe da história, porém sem ninguém para lhe dizer que não deveria debruçar-se muito para dentro do tanque, pois poderia cair assim como acabara de fazer com Potter impedindo que o menino acabasse se machucando. Harry machucado não foi um pensamento que lhe agradou muito. Na verdade o deixou desconfortável.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada quando uma senhora se aproximou e disse que os dois eram perfeitos para fazer parte da lista de mais bonitos pais e filhos daquela semana.

- Não, obrigado. – Disse Snape sem pensar.

Ao virar-se para Harry após dispensar a mulher que continuara a tentar fazê-lo se inscrever no programa, o viu com olhos arregalados e com tremor a lhe passar no fundo de suas íris. Harry olhava para um quadro que estava do outro lado daquela sala do museu.

- Potter?

Harry não respondeu, apenas apontou para o quadro e Snape seguiu sua mão aproximando-se mais do quadro e lendo os nomes dos inscritos no programa a qual a mulher tentara convencê-lo a se inscrever. Leu de baixo para cima, do menos votado até o mais votado e soltou um xingamento baixo quando leu o primeiro lugar.

Valter Dursley e Dudley Dursley.

- Ora ora se não é o desgarrado do Potter.

Os pelos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram quando ouviu aquela voz tão perto de si. Snape virou-se rapidamente e olhou para trás de si com tanta raiva que era possível sentir no ar a sua tensão. Devagar virou o corpo e se deparou com um sorriso conhecido e temeroso. Um sorriso que antecipa o riso grotesco de seu algoz. Os olhos azuis o olhavam com determinação e repletos de algo mais forte, mais intenso.

- Então nos encontramos novamente.

Harry tremeu. Tio Valter estava parado na sua frente com os braços cruzados e raiva brilhando em sua aura. Naquele momento Harry só conseguiu pensar em uma única coisa para fazer, uma única pessoa para chamar.

- Pai!

N/A:

Olá meninas, não demorei muito para vir postar o outro capítulo, espero que gostem mesmo... bjusss

**Daniela Snape:** Minha fiel leitora, fico sempre muito feliz de ver que não me abandonou... up up up

**Dels76:** Pois é, o morcegão ficou cheio de remorso por ter machucado Harry e foi ajudá-lo. Pois é, esse relacionamento vai se estender com altos e baixos intensos... os dois vão aprender um com o outro, não que será uma coisa fácil, vai ser trabalhoso, mas os dois vão aprender um com o outro ainda.

**Cheyenne:** Pois é, exatamente por não ter tido um exemplo que preste Snape tenta ser o melhor para o menino. A vizinha não irá ficar com Harry, respeitando o pedido da menina que dita o que deve tyer ou não, o romance de Harry será uma surpresa também.


	10. Momentos

**Capítulo 10 – momentos. **

Snape ouviu o chamado do menino e sentiu o medo e desespero de sua alma. Valter Dursley estava parado diante de Harry e o olhava como se fosse um rato que estava prestes a ser esmagado pelos seus pés imensos. Harry estava paralisado e com os olhos arregalados sem saber o que fazer. Viu o menino abrir a boca e a fechar diversas vezes enquanto tremia e tentava inutilmente dar um passo para trás. Seu corpo não lhe obedecia.

- Pai? – Perguntou Tio Valter estreitando os olhos. – Seu pai está morto moleque.

Harry apertou o pequeno folhetim que segurava em suas mãos inseguras quando o homem se aproximou abrindo os lábios em um sorriso tenebroso. Harry aprendera a temer esse sorriso, era o sorriso que antecedia a dor, aquele sorriso sádico que o acompanhava em seus pesadelos sempre o lembrando de que jamais poderia fugir daquilo.

- Ele morreu, explodiu-se em seu mundo estranho e cheio de aberrações. Infelizmente não o levou junto com ele, seria uma benção o mundo sem a sua presença medíocre e imunda. Talvez eu até conseguisse respirar.

- Me deixe em paz. – Sussurrou Harry fechando os olhos. – Por favor, vá embora.

- Ainda acha que tem o direito de dizer alguma coisa seu merdinha, depois que enfiou um daqueles monstros na minha casa me atacando. Eu deveria era te ensinar uma boa lição, fazê-lo aprender de uma vez por todas qual é o seu lugar no mundo.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Tio Valter ficando vermelho. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que o local onde estava era exatamente o melhor local para o que o homem queria. Todos já haviam ido para a próxima sala com os monitores e eles continuavam em um local vazio e escuro com os tanques de guerra, bandeiras e manequins. Era horrível. Imediatamente, como uma reação automática de seu inconsciente ao olhar de seu tio, Harry se encolheu e protegeu a cabeça com as mãos quando o braço de Tio Valter se estendeu querendo se prender em seu braço para assim arrastá-lo para algum lugar fora do alcance das câmeras onde poderia finalmente se divertir com seu sobrinho querido.

Sentiu o peso da mão gorda em seu braço apertando até doer seus ossos. Harry pulou de susto e abriu a boca de surpresa, mas não soltou nenhuma exclamação, aquele olhar mandava-o se calar.

- Vamos conversar a sós, querido sobrinho.

- Eu acho que é melhor o senhor soltar o meu filho.

Harry olhou surpreso para a outra mão que se sobrepunha a do Tio Valter, ficou mais surpreso ainda quando a viu apertar a mão gorda que se soltou de seu braço o deixando livre de suas garras. Assim que conseguiu se mexer olhou para a pessoa a sua frente e reconheceu o disfarce de Snape, seus cabelos curtos e claros, sua pele jovem e enrugada como o de um homem de meia idade, os olhos claros como o céu da manhã. Snape estava ali na sua frente, mais uma vez protegendo-o de seu tio, das mãos de seu tio.

Sem nem mesmo se virar, sem tirar os olhos do homem gordo a sua frente Snape estendeu o braço para trás postando-a na cintura do menino e o empurrando para trás de si. Harry obedeceu e se encolheu nas costas de Snape. O professor sentiu as mãos trêmulas tocarem em sua jaqueta segurando-se nela como se fosse seu bote salva vidas e olhando para o homem a sua frente podia acreditar que era.

- Seu desgraçado! – Vociferou Tio Valter massageando a mão.

- Machucou? Desculpe, nem percebi. – Disse Snape sarcasticamente.

- Esse demônio não é seu filho, é meu sobrinho e exijo que saia da minha frente. Preciso ensinar uma boa lição a esse moleque.

Harry não viu, mas sentiu o corpo de Snape ficar tenso e seus ombros endurecerem enquanto sua aura sombria crescia ao seu redor transformando seu olhar em uma navalha afiada capaz de cortar qualquer pessoa que se coloque na sua frente.

- Sugiro que saia daqui, senhor Dursley, antes que acabe me arrependendo de ter paciência com o senhor.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. Quem pensa que é?

Harry não ouviu o feitiço, mas viu por cima do ombro de Snape o homem cair no chão e se contorcer completamente gritando com o olhar desesperado. Snape assistia a tudo com extremo gosto, poderia até mesmo sorrir naquele momento, a dor que o outro sentia o revigorava. Harry tinha os olhos arregalados e ofegava atrás de Snape agarrando-se com força a sua jaqueta enquanto assistia seu tio ser torturado na sua frente.

- Para! Por favor, para com isso!

Snape desfez o feitiço assim que ouviu o menino gritando. Enquanto Tio Valter tinha espasmos no chão e se molhava em seu próprio mijo, Snape se virou e se deparou com Harry tremendo e com as mãos tapando seus olhos. O menino balbuciava baixinho pedindo para parar.

- Potter? – Chamou Snape chegando perto. – Respire fundo, Potter.

Harry obedeceu e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de afastar as mãos e se deparar com Snape na sua frente com claros olhos preocupados e com as mãos estendidas.

- Não vou machucar você. Vamos embora.

Harry assentiu e se virou indo para a saída. Antes de acompanhar o menino, Snape se virou para o homem no chão e se abaixou até que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido sem ninguém ouvir.

- Ainda não terminei com você. Aguarde minha visita.

Snape se levantou e andou rápido até perto do menino que não parara de andar em direção ao portão de saída, porém antes de conseguirem sair daquele galpão Harry ouviu o claro grito do menino que atormentara sua infância.

- Pai! – Gritou Duda Dursley.

Harry desejou voltar até lá e pedir desculpas para seu primo, mas as mãos de Snape em seu braço o fizeram andar sempre para frente até um ponto onde não poderiam ser vistos e depois aparatou com o menino para a rua próxima de sua casa. Rapidamente o levou para dentro e trancou as portas refazendo os feitiços de proteção. Assim que se virou para olhar direito o menino, viu que Harry ainda tremia enquanto se sentava no sofá e erguia as pernas para abraçá-las.

Snape não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, não imaginava que ele ficaria daquela forma, ele odiava o tio. Certo? Não deveria ter gostado, ficado feliz porque alguém vingou-se de seu tio por ele, castigou-o fazendo com que sentisse toda a dor que sempre sentira? Assim como ele, Potter deveria ficar aliviado. Pelo menos, ao contrário de Snape, Potter jamais teve que caçar seu pai e recitar a maldição cruciatus para vê-lo sofrer como ele sofrera, não sentiu o gosto da vingança na ponta de sua língua enquanto o via se contorcer aos seus pés e gritava para ele todas as vezes em que fora espancado sem motivo algum. Ele jamais fizera isso, jamais precisaria fazer.

Sentindo-se cansado pelos passeios, pelo encontro iminente com aquele ser indesejável, pela poção polissuco e pelas lembranças que o assaltavam a cada momento, Snape retirou aquela jaqueta ficando de calça e camisa e tomou uma poção para reverter a poção polissuco permitindo que voltasse a ter seu próprio corpo e pudesse olhar para o menino com seus olhos negros.

- Potter? – Chamou Snape entregando-lhe um copo d'água com açúcar.

Harry olhou-o sem emoções e estendeu a mão pegando o copo e bebendo tudo de uma só vez.

- Talvez devesse ir para cama.

- Sim. – Sussurrou Harry se erguendo do sofá e indo para o quarto.

Snape permaneceu sentado no sofá segurando o copo que o menino usara e pensando no ocorrido daquele dia, tentando achar algum arrependimento pelo que acabara de fazer, mas não havia, tudo acontecera como desejava acontecer, na verdade não ocorrera assim, ainda desejava muito olhar para aqueles olhos azuis e pequenos e ver o medo cavar uma cova com suas unhas imundas. Sim, ainda veria aqueles olhos tremerem de medo. Ainda veria.

Porém, antes de qualquer coisa precisava cuidar do que estava na sua mão naquele momento. Valter Dursley na certa mudaria de casa no mesmo instante em que conseguisse parar de ter espasmos e segurasse a urina em sua bexiga por mais tempo. Esperaria essas horas passarem e ai assim rumaria de encontro com o homem para cumprir com seu desejo que queimava dentro de si, o desejo de ver Valter Dursley clamando por morte.

Afastando esses desejos para um canto em sua mente, subiu a escada e foi para o quarto de Harry encontrando-o já dormindo em sua cama. Snape parou no batente da porta e observou a respiração calma do garoto esparramado de roupa de sair e ainda segurando os folhetins em sua mão. Por um momento se deixou sorrir levemente com a pureza da alma que transparecia em seu semblante e sentiu inveja, pois tinha certeza que jamais conseguiu adormecer daquela forma, calmamente sabendo que alguém estava ali para lhe proteger. Jamais.

Devagar para não acordar o menino, se aproximou e retirou os tênis deixando-os embaixo da cama, pegou os folhetins do museu e colocou em cima da mesa antes de o cobrir e se sentar ao seu lado assistindo-o ressonar calmamente.

- Será que eu seria diferente?

A pergunta feita a si mesmo reverberou em sua mente enquanto confabulava se tudo poderia ser diferente se alguma pessoa o tivesse defendido e reclamado sua segurança. Sua resposta é que talvez sim, mas que jamais saberia.

Cansado e quase esgotado, Snape foi para eu quarto e tomou um banho quente para afastar toda a tensão de seu corpo. Ao terminar o banho sentiu bem mais relaxado e até mesmo capaz de ter uma boa noite de sono. Antes de se dirigir a seu quarto, passou novamente no do menino e o viu babando no travesseiro. Finalmente descansou sua cabeça em sua cama e fechou os olhos para dormir.

Mas a noite não foi calma como quisera, não conseguiria dormir até o outro dia raiar, pois no meio da noite, quando tudo já estava em silencio e sua mente esquecera-se de tudo que o fizera reviver seu passado, um grito se propagou. Imediatamente, assim como sempre fora treinado, Snape estava de pé, com os olhos atentos, os pés ágeis e a varinha em riste observando cada canto ao redor. O grito foi ouvido de novo, mas dessa vez trouxe consigo um pouco de desespero, o grito era de Potter.

Mais rápido do que se pensa ser possível Snape estava dentro do quarto do menino procurando algum intruso que poderia estar machucando-o, mas não havia ninguém ali a não ser Potter caído no chão enrolado no lençol e gritando enquanto ainda dormia.

- Potter! – Chamou Snape guardando a varinha e se aproximando do menino no chão. – Potter acorde, vamos acorde.

Harry não gritava mais, porém se mexia convulsivamente enquanto Snape o chamava e o balançava devagar no intuito de acordá-lo sem fazê-lo se assustar. Quando Harry finalmente acordou tremendo e molhado de suor, não sabia ao certo onde estava e quando viu Snape ao seu lado automaticamente se afastou agarrando-se ao lençol. Snape viu o menino se afastar e aquilo o incomodou, devagar levantou as mãos e falou baixo com o menino.

- Calma, eu não vou machucá-lo. Não vou machucar você.

Harry pareceu processar as palavras de Snape por um tempo e quando finalmente entendeu onde estava fez exatamente aquilo que Snape jamais imaginou que aconteceria, Harry engatinhou para perto de si e jogou seus braços em sua cintura o abraçando com força enquanto escondia seu rosto em seu peito e chorava silenciosamente. Snape piscou os olhos sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer naquele momento, nunca teve alguém para lhe dizer o que fazer ou para mostrar o que seria feito se abraçasse uma pessoa durante seus pesadelos. Jamais teve alguém para acordá-lo.

Totalmente sem jeito e com receio passou os braços pelo corpo trêmulo do menino e o abraçou apertando-o levemente. Não disse nada, não fez nenhum barulho, apenas continuou ali, apenas ficou ali. Harry sentiu o toque do abraço de Snape e o achou reconfortante, sentia aquela segurança que buscava após sair da casa de seus tios, a segurança que sentiu quando cuidavam de si. A segurança era Snape, o tempo todo vinha de Snape. Agora sabia que independente de qualquer sentimento ruim que sentia pelo professor, ele jamais o deixaria desprotegido. O abraçou mais forte querendo sentir aquela sensação deliciosa de proteção.

Quando Harry finalmente fez menção em se levantar, Snape liberou o abraço e apenas assistiu o menino se deitar encolhido na cama. Sem o julgar levantou-se também e recolheu o lençol e o cobertor.

- Melhor se levantar, preciso trocar os lençóis. – Disse Snape calmamente vendo Harry se assustando com o que disse e olhando desesperado para o colchão. – Não se preocupe, é só suor.

Harry balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Snape trabalhou rápido trocando sua roupa de cama e antes de se deitar novamente o homem lhe passou seu pijama e esperou com a mão estendida a roupa trocada. Assim que se trocou Harry se deitou novamente e se encolheu. Snape colocou a roupa no cesto do banheiro e voltou para o quarto, pegou uma coberta limpa e cobriu o menino sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou olhando-o.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Disse Harry baixinho.

- Acredite em mim, Potter. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer é falar.

- Mas... – Começou Harry mordendo o lábio.

- Mas?

- Eu não me sinto bem falando para você.

Snape nada disse, apenas assentiu e se levantou indo para seu quarto e deixando o menino sozinho. Mais uma vez sentiu-se cansado, mas dessa vez sua canseira se dava ao fato de que Potter o fazia sentir-se um completo idiota por imaginar que conseguiria impedir que ele tivesse o mesmo destino que o seu e principalmente por que aquele menino lhe causava uma preocupação tamanha que beirava o ridículo.

- Eu sonhei. – A voz fez Snape virar a cabeça para a porta e encontrar Harry olhando-o timidamente. – Que você se tornava Tio Valter e que ao invés dele quem estava sendo torturado era você. – Confessou caminhando devagar até perto de sua cama. – E ai no fim você morria e eu ficava com ele de novo.

O professor de poções se assustou ao ver lágrimas nos olhos do menino enquanto ele olhava para si.

- Então por que pediu que eu parasse, eu poderia ter feito ele sumir.

- Eu sei. – Disse Harry balançando a cabeça. – Mas não podia vê-lo daquela forma, independente do que ele fez a mim. Eu não podia, me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas. – Disse Snape sentando na beirada da cama. – Você é melhor do que eu pensava, senhor Potter. Agora deite-se.

Harry assentiu e se virou para ir para sua cama, mas a mão de Snape o empurrou para sua própria cama e fez o menino se deitar. Após o cobrir Snape sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado e apenas o observou, pensou que ele iria dormir logo, mas Harry ficou acordado tomado pela energia do pesadelo e pela aura de segurança de Snape, sem nem mesmo pedir o menino começou a lhe contar sobre sua vida com os tios enquanto fechava os olhos e esperava o sono chegar. Snape se sentiu tomado por ódio com tudo que ouvira. Queria matar Dumbledore por não ter feito nada antes e beijá-lo por finalmente passar o vinculo de sangue para outra pessoa, para si. Poderia cuidar dele, principalmente agora. Principalmente naquela noite. Ainda tinha quase duas semanas antes do inicio das aulas. Três semanas se passaram em seu convívio com o garoto, três semanas apenas.

Ele não sabia, mas três semanas eram o suficiente para que fosse tomado pela simplicidade de um garoto de dezesseis anos que vivia com medo.

Mas ele sabia que três horas era o suficiente para fazer o que queria fazer.

Assim que o menino dormiu tranquilamente sob o efeito da poção sono sem sonhos que lhe dera, Snape se dirigiu a seu guarda roupa e retirou de lá a veste negra que ficava sempre separada junto com a máscara prateada. Essa noite Snape libertaria o ódio dentro de si, propagaria sua raiva em cima dos culpados causadores dos temores de um garoto de dezesseis anos.

Essa noite ele mataria seu pai novamente.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado... não demorei para postar dessa vez...

**Veronica D.M.** – Eu Tb adoro esse tipo de fic, mesmo gostando também do Slash, mas sempre achei que duas pessoas tão diferentes como eles davam uma história de amizade muito interessante. A confiança entre eles será testada de várias formas até que finalmente consiga se manter em uma relação pai e filho saudável e estável. Não me lembro de fics assim por cabeça, mas se eu lembrar pode deixar que vou indicar sim... bjusss

**Daniela Snape: **Espero que não abandone mesmo, estou acostumada a ter seus UP UP UP em todos os meus capítulos e ficarei perdida sem eles hein

**Guest:** Acho que você se esqueceu do Review, não foi?

**Marcya:** que bom que gostou, espero que goste mais ainda. Bjusss

**Dels76:** Snape vai defende-lo da única forma que sabe... agindo como comensal da morte... ele realmente está com raiva por tudo que aquela família fez ao menino. Acredite, é melhor Harry nem saber o que ele fará.

**Cheyenne:** aprendiz de pitbosta foi o melhor, kkkk amei seu comentário... mas realmente deve ter rolado uma graninha por trás disso tudo. Espero que se acostume logo, porque ele vai fazer muito isso... atualizei rápido de novo neh...

**Inthedungeons:** Pois é, com muito esforço nosso Sev vai conseguir demonstrar todo o carinho que ele mesmo desejava ter recebido. Fora o fato de eu fazer essa fic como desafio e colocar os acontecimentos conforme a minha amiga me diz, eu mesma adorei escrever o Snape sentado ao lado da cama e protegendo o Harry, amo escrever esse conflito dele quando se vê diante de algo tão estranho para ele. Acho que você irá gostar desse capítulo que postei visto seu pedido para que Snape acabasse com os tios de Harry... bjusss


	11. Comensal

_**Gente, desculpem a demora,estou sem pc... se tiver erros me perdoem, não deu para revisar.**_

_**Aviso! Esse capítulo fala só do comensal, como diz o próprio titulo...Como eu avisei no resumo da fic... tem tortura e violencia... cuidado aqueles que são averso a isso... OK... bjusssss**_

**Capítulo 11 – O comensal**

Os olhos do comensal permaneciam fechados mesmo depois de sua chegada silenciosa. Por um momento queria apenas respirar fundo e se preparar para o que iria fazer. Roubar a alma de alguém não era uma tarefa fácil ou reconfortante. Exigia muita força e concentração para não se deixar cair na fraqueza humana, porém esse comensal tinha diante dos olhos a resposta para qualquer temor que lhe viesse à mente. Harry Potter dormindo em sua cama após um pesadelo vivido com seu algoz, o dono de seu medo, aquele que o fazia tremer em meio ao sono e que o transformara em uma sombra.

Ah, sim. Esse era um motivo mais do que satisfatório. A vingança pelo outro. O comensal abriu seus olhos negros desprovidos de pena e sorriu sob a máscara prateada deixando-a escura com seus pensamentos impuros. Devagar e sem pressa se adiantou pela rua escura até a avenida iluminada pelos postes altos e carros que passavam solitários. Era tarde, mais de meia noite, era a hora certa.

A frente do hotel era simples com apenas uma porta dupla e uma placa iluminada em cima, aquela era a hora certa e aquele era o palco mais do que ideal.

Outro sorriso riscou a noite antes do comensal desaparecer.

A porta do quarto era simples, branca com um número acima do olho mágico. Ficou indeciso por um momento, o que faria? Bateria na porta e esperaria que viessem abri-la ou apareceria dentro do quarto? Por si escolheria bater na porta, dramatização sempre fora seu forte, ver o temor nos olhos da vítima era deliciosamente reconfortante. Sim, era a melhor escolha.

Três toques foram suficientes para se ouvir lá de dentro a movimentação e os xingamentos pela tardia hora.

– Quem é? – Perguntou a voz grossa do homem que fazia as entranhas do comensal se revirarem.

– Serviço de quarto, senhor. – Respondeu o homem sombrio tampando o olho mágico com a mão.

– Não pedimos nada. – Havia um pequeno tom exasperado naquela voz. O comensal lambeu os lábios, estava ficando cada vez melhor.

– É cortesia.

Houve um pequeno instante de silêncio em que provavelmente a vítima estava tentando ver quem era, mas estava impossibilitado. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu nitidamente a voz grossa tremer de medo.

– É ele, fique longe Petúnia, fique com Duda. Sai daqui, vá embora! – Gritou essa última parte.

– Que pena. – Sussurrou o comensal antes de apontar a varinha para a maçaneta e abrir a porta com facilidade.

Ao entrar viu o homem gordo na sua frente com raiva e medo, atrás de seu corpanzil dava para reconhecer o menino com sua mãe. Os olhos da mulher estavam arregalados olhando de si para o marido. Sim, era isso que sempre quis ver nos olhos castanhos dela, aquele medo racional. O desespero. Isso o alimentava.

– Dursley? – Chamou voltando a atenção para o homem. – Nunca lhe disseram que é falta de educação não abrir a porta para uma visita?

– O que quer? Saia daqui ou eu chamo a segurança.

– Pode chamar se quiser ter o peso de mortes desnecessárias em sua mente. Acho que não. Melhor sermos somente eu e vocês.

– Mas quem é você?

– Mas já se esqueceu de mim? – Perguntou a voz fria abrindo os braços em um sinal de surpresa e se aproximando um passo enquanto a porta fazia o claro barulho de tranca. – Eu disse que era para aguardar minha visita.

Em um movimento simples, mas extremamente lento, o comensal ergueu a mão coberta pela luva negra e a postou na máscara retirando-a lentamente e revelando seu rosto diabólico para as vitimas assustadas. A mulher gritou e o menino gemeu, mas o homem permaneceu quieto em seu lugar, completamente paralisado de medo ao ver as ônix o contemplarem com nada mais do que puro ódio.

– Você?

– Sim, eu.

– Você foi em minha casa, seu desgraçado. Você roubou aquela aberração de nós.

– Acho que começamos muito mal. – Disse o comensal baixinho se aproximando mais e fazendo o homem dar passos para trás. – Muitos humanos ficariam calados nesse momento, tornariam tudo muito mais chato, mas você é um homem de fibra, ainda está de pé, me encarando, me desafiando. Isso me deixa excitado, as pessoas não me desafiam.

– Não tenho medo de você

– Tem sim. Eu sinto, cada poro de seu corpo exala medo, cada olhar é temeroso e as batidas de seu coração o delatam. Só não tenha um ataque cardíaco agora, acabaria com toda a graça e eu seria obrigado a me divertir com sua mulher e filho.

O homem de negro se aproximou da mulher e estendeu a mão para seu rosto.

– Não se aproxime dela! – Gritou Tio Valter se aproximando.

O comensal nem ao menos olhou para trás, só estendeu o braço na hora certa e segurou o pescoço do homem com força o fazendo parar e arregalar os olhos.

– Por favor, sente-se. – O empurrou fazendo-o cair sentado em uma cadeira onde cordas apareceram para amarrá-lo. – Está me atrapalhando. Como eu disse. – Virou-se para Petúnia novamente. A mulher estava branca de medo. Duda estava no chão desmaiado. – Petúnia! A Túnia da Lilian.

– Não diga o nome da minha irmã.

– É você quem não deve dizer o nome dela. – Disse tocando o rosto pálido com as pontas de seus dedos. – A lembrança dela não merece ser lembrada pela sua boca suja e imunda. Eu queria tanto mata-la agora, por ela. Mas vou me conter por um momento, agora eu tenho um assunto para resolver com seu marido. Então, por gentileza, sente-se e assista nossa tranquila conversa.

Petúnia sentiu-se ser puxada e caiu no chão junto com seu filho. Cordas a amarraram apertado machucando a pele e quase rasgando seu pulso, mas a dor foi em seus lábios, grudados como se uma cola fosse passada por eles, na verdade era como se não existisse boca, apenas uma região de pele lisa.

A fome do comensal era enorme, seu desejo por vingança ultrapassava os limites da loucura. Seus passos eram lentos, não tinha pressa, o menino demoraria para acordar. Tinha todo o tempo necessário.

– Agora, o que farei com você? Te farei sentir dor? Um cruciatus não seria nada mal, mas seria tão pouco visto o que você realmente merece. – Dursley tremeu ao ver um sorriso se abrir horrivelmente naquele rosto invocado do inferno. – Oh! Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você. – Disse sacando a varinha. – Muitas vezes eu uso magia para acabar logo com tudo, mas hoje tenho uma implicação. Infelizmente vocês não são trouxas quaisquer que eu posso matar e não ser descoberto, Dumbledore não vai encobrir meus passos dessa vez, além de que só de pensar em minhas mãos em você, fazendo o sangue jorrar e seus ossos quebrarem eu fico louco. Vou fazê-lo sentir exatamente o que ele sentiu, sofrer o que ele sofreu, até que você peça para morrer.

Em um movimento de varinha as cordas soltaram o homem gordo que não fez nada, apenas olhou para o comensal sem imaginar o que iria acontecer. Só se deu conta do que ele falara quando o primeiro soco atingiu seu rosto virando-o para a direita e fazendo-o cuspir sangue pelos machucados.

– Sim! – Riu-se o comensal olhando insanamente para sua mão que abria e fechava. – Exatamente como foi com meu pai. Sim, assim mesmo.

Valter nem mesmo teve tempo de entender quando o segundo soco foi proferido contra seu corpo acompanhado de um chute em suas entranhas. Petúnia queria gritar, fazer com que o homem parasse com aquilo, mas nada podia fazer além de chorar enquanto assistia a mão ensandecida fazer jorrar sangue de seu marido.

– É gostoso, não é? Sente o gosto do sangue na boca? O gosto metálico de seu sangue misturado com a bile que sobe de seu estomago chutado. Você gosta disso? RESPONDA! – Gritou o comensal segurando o braço do homem em uma posição anormal fazendo o osso estralar.

– Não. – Balbuciou Valter quase desmaiando.

– Ele também não gostava de sentir seu sangue na boca enquanto era chutado por você quase lhe causando uma hemorragia e ainda assim você continuou até deixá-lo quebrado. Mas agora tenho uma novidade para você, Dursley. Eu vou quebrar você.

A dor tornou-se insuportável quando o homem fez um movimento brusco girando seu braço e fazendo o osso se descolar. Valter Dursley desmaiou aos seus pés. O comensal olhou por alguns segundos o corpo mole no chão, havia um resquício de respiração em seu peito que subia e descia muito lentamente. Os olhos negros varreram o chão do quarto até se prenderem nos desesperados de Petúnia. Respirando fundo segurou o braço quebrado e sem aparentar dificuldades arrastou o corpo até ficar de frente para a mulher. Com um movimento fez a boca de Petúnia aparecer novamente e pode então ouvir os gritos da mulher.

– VALTER! O que você fez com ele? SOCORRO! Alguém me ajude, por favor, alguém!

– Isso, grita, Petúnia, grita! – Disse o comensal se aproximando e apertando o queixo magro da mulher. – Grita que eu quero ouvir o seu pedido de clemência para poder negá-lo.

– Por quê? – Perguntou a mulher chorando. – Por que está fazendo isso com a gente?

– Porque vocês fizeram isso com ele. – Disse o homem raivoso largando Petúnia e se aproximando de Valter levantando a cabeça ensangüentada e mostrando para a mulher. – Porque ele é apenas um garoto e vocês já o deixaram pior do que esse porco aqui.

– Não! Jamais toquei em Harry, eu não fiz nada.

– Exato. Você não fez nada, Petúnia. Nada. Apenas ficou olhando enquanto o porco do seu marido arrancava o sangue de seu sobrinho, seu sangue, sangue de Lilian.

– Por que se importa com ele? Por que está fazendo isso por ele?

– Porque... – Sussurrou o comensal olhando para a mulher com olhos perdidos em lembranças. – ele é bem melhor do que eu, mesmo sendo igual.

– Então nos mate. – Sussurrou a mulher por fim se entregando enquanto via o sangue escorrer no rosto de seu marido. – Mas deixe Duda.

– Ah, Túnia! – Suspirou o comensal ainda segurando a cabeça do homem. – Tenho outros planos para vocês.

– Use o feitiço! – Gritou ao vê-lo segurar firmemente a cabeça de Valter. – Use o feitiço, por favor.

– Seria inconveniente. – Disse ele olhando-a. – Não quero Dumbledore fazendo questionamentos e quando o menino perguntar, não precisarei mentir.

– Você o odeia, sempre odiou.

– Pois é. – Sorriu o homem. – Como a vida é engraçada.

– NÃO!

Os olhos de Petúnia se arregalaram ao ver as mãos enluvadas virarem a cabeça de Valter quebrando seu pescoço como se fosse um palito frágil. De repente todo o ar de seu pulmão escapou pela sua boca. Seu marido se fora. Ali no chão jazia um homem ensangüentado e sem alma. A alma fora roubada pelo ceifeiro que lambia os lábios satisfeito.

– Valter. – Sussurrou a mulher.

A capa do comensal passou pelo corpo inerte ao se aproximar da mulher. Novamente estendeu a mão e segurou o rosto magro. Dessa vez Petúnia nada disse, apenas continuou a sofrer calada a dor da recente morte.

– Não lhe matei, Petúnia, por ela e unicamente por ela. Mas vou lhe avisar. – Falou próximo ao rosto dela fazendo os olhos tristes o observarem. – Você vai embora e vai sumir. Se eu souber que você voltou ou chegou perto dele, eu vou fazer seu filho sentir o que ele sentiu.

Assim que o cérebro da mulher processou a citação de seu filho, seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Duda!

– Espero que tenha entendido.

A mulher assentiu calada e o viu se levantar. O homem era alto e sua aura negra transcendia o próprio mal. Petúnia olhou para seus olhos e se perdeu no emaranhado de almas que ali jaziam. Com completo vazio em seu corpo ela viu o homem recolocar a máscara prateada e sair daquele quarto o deixando silencioso como se jamais tivesse pisado naquele local.

Mas Petúnia sabia e sempre sentiria sua presença.

Olhou mais uma vez para seu esposo e sentiu o ódio levar para o torpor. A única coisa que sua mente ainda a lembrava era o ódio pelo assassino de seu marido. O ódio por Severus Snape.

**N/A:**

**Veronica D.M.** – Eu também amo quando escrevo ou quando escrevem sobre o Snape querendo proteger o Harry, acho tão fofo... Snape literalmente incorporou o comensal e se vingou dos Dursley, gostou? Snape quer que Harry não passe pelo que ele passou e é muito bonito ver ele tentando ser melhor que o pai dele...

**Daniela Snape:** Oieeee novamente,que bom que gostou... desculpe a demora, estou sem pc, mas farei o possível para postar logo o próximo

**Countess of Slytherin:** Que bom que está gostando da fic…. Continue comentando... bjusss

**Dels76:** Também adoro Snape paizão, gostou da vingança do Sev? Vou tentar não demorar muito para postar o próximo... bjusss

**Inthedungeons:** que bom que está gostando, tá vendo,após um convívio eles conseguem ficar juntos. Snape se vê muito no menino,ainda mais agora que convive com ele, acaba se lembrando de coisas que aconteceram com ele e que não desejava que acontecesse com ninguém. Snape se vingou mesmo...bjusss

**Cheyenne**: Oieee, que bom que está gostando... agora vc sabe o que o Sev fez com o Dursley... Comente... bjusss


	12. Você o matou?

**Capítulo 12 – Você o matou?**

A sala era tão bem conhecida por seus pés que não era necessário ligar as luzes para atravessar o pequeno espaço que o separava da cozinha. Ali estava tão escuro quanto a sala e talvez mais frio, ele não ligou, apenas passou os dedos pelos armários antigos e seguiu a passos lentos até encostar no metal frio da geladeira. Assim que abriu a porta e sentiu-se banhado pela luz branca lembrou-se do menino naquele mesmo lugar olhando interrogativamente para as prateleiras vazias assim que chegou ali, conseguia até mesmo ver novamente as sobrancelhas grossas se juntarem em claro questionamento sobre aquele utensílio. Não podia mentir que achou engraçado explicar que mesmo sendo um bruxo e não necessitando de uma geladeira para que seus alimentos se mantenham frios e conservados, a tinha pelo simples fato de gostar de alguns utensílios trouxas.

Se sentindo cansado pegou a jarra de suco e saboreou o gosto delicioso do refresco bem preparado pelo menino. Inconscientemente abriu novamente a geladeira e reparou em cada item que estava ali dentro. Não se lembrava de ter tido a geladeira cheia daquela forma antes, nem mesmo gostava da metade das coisas que havia comprado, assim como os cereais no armário junto com as bolachas. De uma coisa pelo menos tinha completa certeza, jamais passaria fome novamente. Dando uma risada baixa pegou o copo e saiu para o jardim. A noite estava muito bonita com uma lua grande, perfeitamente redonda e brilhante. Arrumando a capa sentou-se no chão e tirou o sapato mexendo os dedos na grama recém-aparada.

O suco ficou quente e as folhas da grama ficaram molhadas com o orvalho da manhã quente que começava. Ficara tão perdido em pensamentos que nem mesmo percebera a presença do menino atrás de si, só se deu conta quando ele se aproximou e parou ao seu lado.

- Você vai acabar ficando doente. – Disse fazendo-o bufar. – Posso me sentar com você?

Snape levou os olhos negros até o rosto do menino e viu os cabelos espetados para todos os lados emoldurando o rosto jovem com bochechas vermelhas abaixo dos olhos inocentes. Voltou os olhos para frente vendo o pequeno jardim que fora muito bem cuidado pelas mãos hábeis do grifinório. Respirando fundo levantou um pouco o corpo e puxou a capa para o lado deixando cair a quantidade suficiente para que o menino pudesse se sentar. Harry sorriu e se arrumou naquele cantinho ao lado do homem, Snape se mexeu de leve sentindo o menino encostado em seu corpo enquanto se cobria com a capa negra.

- Se está com frio deveria ter colocado uma blusa. – Disse olhando-o tremer com o vento da manhã.

- Estou bem. – Disse Harry.

Snape bufou e esticou a outra ponta da capa para que o menino se cobrisse. Harry aceitou de bom grado e se sentiu quente quase imediatamente. Por alguns minutos apenas ficou ali sentado olhando para o céu azul que se pintava lentamente de vermelho e depois para o jardim que aos poucos mostravam suas belas flores. Um vento frio fez Harry se encolher um pouco mais perto de Snape causando-lhe um olhar assustado. O menino respirou fundo e devagar encostou a cabeça no braço dele fazendo-o se encolher um pouco como se tivesse medo daquele ato.

- Desculpe. – Disse Harry se afastando e ajeitando a capa para se cobrir direito. – O que é isso? – Perguntou ao sentir algo estranho na capa do homem. Ao passar a mão mais uma vez e aproximar o pano de seus olhos, percebeu que aquilo era uma mancha de sangue seco. - Você saiu à noite? – Sussurrou Harry olhando-o intensamente.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape calmamente olhando-o também.

- Onde você foi?

- Longe.

Harry estreitou os olhos e tocou no sangue seco sentindo a mão tremer. Olhou para os olhos negros e viu dentro deles a verdade de onde esteve. Respirando fundo enquanto sentia uma dor no peito ajoelhou-se virado para o homem e abriu a boca querendo falar o que o medo não deixava escapar.

- Você foi atrás deles?

Snape não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando o menino enquanto sua mente relembrava cada momento daquela noite. O medo nos olhos do homem gordo quase morto em suas mãos e o desespero nos olhos da mulher quando a alma de Valter Dursley fora arrancada com selvageria pelo algoz negro.

- Você viu meus tios? – Perguntou Harry baixinho.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape sem alterar o tom de voz.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou Harry quase em um sussurro fechando as mãos em punho nas pernas e olhando para Snape através das lentes de seus óculos.

- Não usei as maldições imperdoáveis neles, se é o que você está pensando. – Respondeu Snape após pensar o que falaria para não magoar o menino e nem mentir para ele.

- Então por que tem sangue na sua capa?

Snape viu o menino pegando a capa novamente e mostrando a mancha de sangue seco. Lembrava-se nitidamente do momento em que o soco desferido no homem fez com que o sangue de seu nariz jorrasse em sua capa. Amaldiçoava-se por não ter trocado de roupa antes do menino o ver daquela forma, assim evitaria que imagens erradas formassem-se em sua mente. Com calma ergueu a mão e puxou sua capa que deslizou suave entre os dedos de Harry. Devagar se levantou fazendo Harry quase cair na grama úmida.

- Não interessa o que fiz, interessa que eles não lhe farão mais mal. Nunca mais.

Dizendo isso Snape entrou na casa e foi para seu quarto onde retirou sua capa e jogou em um canto para depois poder lavar e retirar todo o sangue do falecido Tio Valter. Sentindo-se cansado retirou a camisa e se preparou para tomar banho quando Harry irrompeu pela porta e o encarou com olhos determinados e brilhantes.

- Caso ninguém tenha lhe ensinado, é falta de educação não bater à porta, Potter.

- Você os matou.

Snape percebeu pelo tom do menino que não era uma pergunta, era apenas uma contestação dos fatos claros que foram expostos por uma mera mancha de sangue em sua capa.

- Já lhe disse que não usei a maldição neles, agora saia do meu quarto, Potter.

- Não.

- Potter, você está esgotando o pouco de paciência que estou tendo. Esse assunto está acabado, vá para seu quarto.

- Não até que me responda.

- Não lhe devo satisfação alguma do que faço ou deixo de fazer. – Disse Snape se aproximando perigosamente do menino e o olhando com seus frios olhos negros. – Saia do meu quarto agora.

- Só quero que me responda. – Disse Harry baixinho sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que vieram a tona.

- Por que isso é tão importante? – Perguntou Snape. – Não basta saber que eles não irão mais fazer mal a você?

- Não. – Sussurrou Harry tão baixinho que mal se escutou a sua voz quebrada. – Por favor, me fala. Eu preciso saber a verdade.

Snape suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo deixando-o cair em seus ombros nus enquanto cerrava os lábios e encarava Harry que mexeu os lábios sem emitir som dizendo-lhe um quase sonoro "por favor".

- Sim, eu matei seu Tio.

Harry abriu a boca em completa surpresa e deu passos para trás até encostar-se à parede onde deslizou até o chão e levou a mão ao peito quando a falta de ar começou. Parecia uma tortura apenas um pouco menos cruel do que um cruciatus. O ar não lhe entrava no corpo e seu pulmão ardia com as tentativas de respirar algum oxigênio.

- Potter, respire. – Disse Snape abaixando-se e segurando o menino pelos braços. – Olha para mim. Respire fundo e acalme-se.

As palavras do homem surtiram efeito no menino que devagar começava a se acalmar e a conseguir respirar normalmente. Após alguns minutos apenas respirava lentamente olhando para Snape.

- Por que fez aquilo? – Perguntou quando sentiu que podia falar.

Snape afastou as mãos dos braços dele e se levantou pegando novamente a camisa que segurava durante todo aquele tempo. Via nitidamente que Harry não o deixaria em paz enquanto não tivesse uma resposta decente para seus questionamentos e vendo-o daquela forma pensou que ele realmente precisava de uma resposta, um parecer sobre o que acontecera com sua família, sua única família.

- Fiz para que eles jamais chegassem perto de você novamente.

- Eu estou longe, eles foram para longe também, não precisava mata-los.

- Precisava sim. – Disse Snape mais para si do que para o menino dando as costas para os olhos verdes e encarando com mais facilidade a parede crua. – Eles sempre voltam, Potter. Sempre.

Harry franziu a testa e levantou os olhos para o homem a sua frente, dentro de sua mente formavam-se perguntas diversas e fatos que nem mesmo sabia se eram reais. Mas de uma única coisa tinha certeza. Aquele homem com as costas tensas e cheias de cicatrizes velhas era muito mais marcado por histórias antigas que ainda o assombravam e Tio Valter trazia a ele coisas ruins também. Sabia no fundo que o assassinato de seu tio, por mais cruel que fosse, havia sido necessário para ele. Compreendeu que de uma forma intima e profunda Snape estava precisado daquela morte.

Seu coração bateu mais forte ao tentar escolher entre sair correndo dali e negar a verdade culpando o assassino, ou ficar ali e compreender a história completa.

Snape ainda olhava para a parede enquanto recebia com dor as lembranças que não conseguia mais guardar em segurança em sua mente. Elas ardiam em seus olhos e tremiam em sua memória. Mas foi quando o menino o chamou de pai baixinho que tudo o envolveu com intensidade fazendo-o quase ficar em completo torpor.

- Que tal conversarmos? – Sugeriu Harry. – Eu conto tudo se você me prometer que vai me contar também.

Snape demorou para responder. Dizer não traria uma parede para a frente dos dois bloqueando qualquer tentativa de se aproximar do menino e o proteger conforme prometera para si mesmo, porém dizer sim implicaria em abrir-se por completo expondo coisas que não contava nem para si próprio. Não sabia se teria coragem de lhe falar sobre seus temores e sobre o passado. O passado era deveras sombrio e frio.

- Pai. – Chamou o menino pegando em sua mão. – Não vou te obrigar, se quiser falar estarei na sala.

Harry saiu e fechou a porta indo até a sala onde se sentou com os joelhos dobrados e encostou o queixo nos braços esperando uma resposta. Ao longe uma porta bateu.

**N/A:** Olá gente, quero agradecer os reviews encaminhado, não vou agradecer um por um, pois meu tempo na lan house está acabando...Então obrigada **Inthedungeons, Countess of Slytherin, Lunnafianna, dels76, Daniela Snape... **espero que gostem desse capítulo... bjussssss


	13. Um pouco de meu passado

**Assim como em A Lenda, estou mega atrasada para o trampo, então não poderei responder cada review, mas agradeço 22, Countess of Slytherin, dels76 e Daniela Snape... pelos maravilhosos reviews de cada uma... valeu mesmo e espero que gostem desse capítulo**

**Desculpem os erros... bjussss**

**Capítulo 13 – Um pouco de meu passado**

O barulho da porta batendo reverberou por alguns segundos na casa silenciosa, Harry escondeu o rosto nos joelhos abraçando suas pernas com mais força e esperou. A espera era cruel, pois trazia consigo o medo de que acabasse ficando ali naquela sala sozinho, medo de que ele não descesse, que não quisesse...

"Quisesse o quê?" Se perguntou Harry. Aprofundar o relacionamento estranho que tinham? Desabafar sobre seu passado com o menino que sempre fora um martírio para si? Que patético!

- Como você é idiota, Harry Potter. – Disse Harry começando a se balançar enquanto tentava conter a dor estranha que se iniciava em seu peito.

A verdade era que por mais louco e esquisito que fosse aquilo, queria se dar bem com Snape. Com certeza Rony e Hermione o chamariam de maluco, mas não podia negar a si mesmo que desde aquela noite em que o professor o levara da casa de seus tios sentira com ele algo que jamais sentira com outras pessoas, nem mesmo com Sirius ou Lupin. Era um sentimento de segurança, como se o homem fosse um porto seguro. E talvez fosse mesmo, afinal, ele o levou da casa de seus tios quando estava quase morto, o cuidou, o sarou e o abraçou quando a dor era demais. Tudo isso sem ter a obrigação de cuidar do filho de seu amigo. Ele cuidou e protegeu o filho de seu inimigo.

Como não sentir algo por alguém assim? É quase impossível. E depois tiveram os dias em que sentiu raiva dele, não por ter que ficar naquela casa fria, preso até que as aulas começassem, mas por que ele não aparecia, não lhe fazia companhia, o abandonara como todos os outros. Foi então que inexplicavelmente ele surgiu e mandou chamá-lo de pai. Harry lembrou-se nitidamente da raiva que sentiu, não por isso ferir a memória de James, mas por ter sentido, quando estava de cama se recuperando dos cuidados de seu tio, que finalmente achara alguém em quem poderia se apoiar, que toda a dor fora embora e então passar dias sem vê-lo ou falar com ele. Os machucados em suas costas e braços não eram nada se comparados com o medo de seu possível engano.

Mas tudo, enfim, mudou.

Snape mais uma vez o surpreendeu cuidando dele, mostrou aos poucos que estaria ali. Ainda tinha medo, claro, ele poderia ir embora a qualquer momento. Não queria chamá-lo de pai pelo medo de se apegar demais e formar em sua mente a figura de um homem que estaria ali para sempre com ele somente para depois ir embora. A perda de seu pai, que nem ao menos fizera parte de seu crescimento, já era cruel. A perda de alguém que cavou em sua alma um canto para se instalar e o fez ter fé em um laço fraternal intenso era devastador.

O tempo continuou a passar, os minutos voaram enquanto Harry continuava se balançando no sofá agarrado a suas pernas e com o rosto escondido. Ele não viria. Uma dor atravessou seu peito quando entendeu que aquele sentimento que crescera em si não era recíproco. Snape não procurava um filho como ele procurava um pai.

Que idiota. Pensara Harry novamente antes de desistir e levantar o rosto. Quando seus olhos se abriram o menino sentiu a sensibilidade da luz clara que iluminava a pequena sala, piscou um pouco e demorou para perceber a figura a sua frente. Quando sua visão focalizou completamente percebeu que Snape estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, suas pernas estavam cruzadas e seus dedos entrelaçados em cima de seu colo, os olhos negros o observavam com atenção, mas não transpareciam nenhum sentimento negativo, apenas uma pequena paciência e curiosidade.

- Há quanto tempo você está ai?

- Tempo o suficiente para me perguntar se tinha me chamado para assisti-lo se derreter em auto piedade.

- Não estava me derretendo em alta piedade. – Respondeu Harry com um tom agressivo em sua voz.

- Então o que estava fazendo? – Perguntou Snape levantando a sobrancelha.

- Pensei que você não viria. – Respondeu Harry baixinho abraçando novamente as pernas e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. – Fiquei com medo.

- Por que isso é tão importante para você? – Perguntou Snape sem se mexer e ainda o observando atentamente.

- Não sei, mas é. Eu quero conhecer você e sei que você precisa dizer algumas coisas, provavelmente tem muitas coisas que nunca disse a ninguém. Eu sou um bom ouvinte, sempre escutava Rony e Hermione sobre suas brigas.

- Por que acha que vou te contar minha vida? O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

- Porque você precisa. Eu sei disso, eu também precisava. Eu também tinha segredos e eles pesavam.

- Está querendo dizer sobre seus tios?

- Sim. – Respondeu Harry engolindo a saliva acumulada. – Ninguém sabia, eu jamais contei a alguém o que me acontecia e meu tio tinha o cuidado de não me bater quando estávamos perto de eu voltar para a escola, assim em não ficava com marcas.

- Por isso nunca percebemos nada de errado. – Disse Snape falando mais para si do que para o menino.

- Eu também era cuidadoso, não queria que as pessoas tivessem pena de mim, não queria parecer fraco.

- Você era uma criança, ainda o é, não tem que se sentir fraco com nada, nem receoso. Aquilo jamais deveria acontecer...com ninguém.

- Sinto muito.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo que você passou. Também não deveria acontecer com você, não merecia. Tenho certeza que não deve ter sido fácil, eu ainda me lembro das imagens que vi na sua -me por ter visto.

- Imagino que deve ter se divertido com seus amigos contando sobre isso. – Disse Snape com uma voz ácida.

- Eu nunca contei a ninguém. – Respondeu Harry arregalando os olhos de surpresa. – Jamais contaria.

Snape não respondeu, apenas o olhou por um momento pensando nas reações surpresas e indignação na voz do menino ao cogitar que ele havia contado o que vira. Sempre pensara que o menino tinha voltado para seu dormitório e contado o acontecido aos seus amigos, naquela época até passou a noite em claro imaginando-os sentados na frente da lareira da sala comunal rindo sobre sua humilhação.

- Era o seu pai, naquela lembrança? – Perguntou Harry tentando voltar a conversa.

- Sim, era o sempre gentil e amável papai.

Sem falar nada Harry se levantou e foi para a cozinha, Snape franziu a testa em claro desentendimento sobre o que ele faria, mas logo compreendeu quando Harry apareceu com uma bandeja e duas xícaras fumegantes. O menino apoiou a bandeja na mesa, pegou uma xícara e entregou para o homem, depois pegou outra para si e sentou-se no sofá novamente.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Snape olhando para a bebida.

- É chocolate quente. Nunca tomou?

- Nunca tive interesse por bebidas doces, prefiro algo mais forte.

- Chocolate quente é bom para uma conversa, pelo menos Sirius sempre me disse isso.

Harry baixou a cabeça olhando para sua xícara, sem querer demonstrar o quanto falar de Sirius mexia consigo, levou a bebida até a boca e tomou um pequeno gole. Snape apenas o observava enquanto segurava em sua mão algo singelo e que ao mesmo tempo causava em si uma sensação estranha de acolhimento. Ninguém nunca fez chocolate quente para ele, muito menos só para que ele se sentisse bem. Aceitando seus instintos e desejos, levantou-se da poltrona e se sentou ao lado do menino.

- Eu não me lembro muito da minha infância. – Começou Snape fazendo Harry erguer os olhos surpreso. – Acho que bloqueei muita coisa que aconteceu.

Harry sentiu como se tudo tivesse parado, Snape estava ao seu lado contando sobre sua vida e tomando chocolate quente. Ávido por saber mais o menino se arrumou no sofá ficando sentado com as pernas dobradas e virado para o homem olhando-o atentamente.

- Mas me lembro da voz grossa dele, seu cheiro de cigarro e álcool impregnado na pele suada. Ele era trouxa, minha mãe era jogadora de Quadribol de um time famoso, mas largou tudo para se casar com Thobias Snape. Eu nasci em uma vila trouxa e vivi como um trouxa durante anos. Acredito que no inicio Thobias amasse minha mãe, mas depois que nasci ele perdeu o interesse, porém estava preso a ela pelo laço matrimonial. – Harry havia levado a xícara até sua boca, mas não conseguia beber nada, estava muito interessado na história contada pelo homem que aparentava estar perdido em pensamentos. – Thobias sempre achou que minha mãe conseguiria fazer com que fosse rico devido ela ser bruxa. Quando se casaram ele saiu do emprego que tinha e entrou em dívidas enormes. Ao descobrir que não poderia ser rico, pois não podemos conjurar dinheiro, ele descontou em minha mãe. Sua raiva só aumentou com os anos devido o desemprego, o filho que nascera e a depressão de minha mãe. Não me lembro, mas sei que meu primeiro registro médico após o nascimento foi quando tinha um ano e dois meses. Meu braço foi quebrado.

Harry não conseguiu mentir mais, largou a xícara na mesa de centro e olhou horrorizado para Snape. Um ano e dois meses, apenas um bebê inocente que nem ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sem perceber chegou mais perto do homem que não se mexeu, apenas continuou em seus devaneios.

- Minha infância não foi muito melhor do que isso, mas não me lembro de muita coisa. Alguns gritos, dores, lágrimas, minha mãe com medo e Thobias rosnando. Minha mãe morreu de desgosto logo depois que eu terminei Hogwarts e consegui me virar sozinho. Ela achou que eu estaria bem sozinho, mas eu já tinha me envolvido com as pessoas erradas. Depois que sai de casa nunca mais voltei.

- Mas você o viu novamente. – Disse Harry baixinho inclinando-se na direção do homem. – Não foi?

- Vi. – Respondeu Snape virando o rosto e encarando o menino. – Ele constituiu outra família com uma mulher trouxa que lembrava muito minha mãe. Dessa união saíram dois filhos, um morreu quando ainda era um bebê com traumatismo craniano devido uma queda. Foi relatado pela mãe que fora acidental, mas Thobias fora o verdadeiro culpado. – Harry viu uma sombra profunda atravessar os olhos do homem, como se as lembranças daquele fato o afetasse intimamente. Pensando bem deveria mesmo, aquela criança era seu meio irmão. – Quando o encontrei eu já era um comensal, havia acabado de entrar para o ciclo do Lord das Trevas, minha marca era recente. Eu estava com ódio e cheio de ilusão sobre poder. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu matei.

Harry se remexeu no sofá, de uma forma estranha ouvir que Snape matara seu pai não era surpreendente e nem que já havia matado mais pessoas. Apesar de o bom senso indicar que o certo seria afastar-se de alguém marcado como ele, Harry só sentia mais e mais necessidade de se aproximar. O menino estava tão interessado nas palavras de Snape que nem ao menos percebeu que o tempo ensolarado mudara para um tempo chuvoso com ventos fortes, só se deu conta disso quando o vento entrou pela janela e acertou seu corpo causando-lhe arrepios que o fizeram se encolher. Snape virou o rosto rapidamente e o olhou com cuidado.

- Não vou machucar você. – Disse calmamente. – Não serei como meu pai. Não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupado. – Respondeu Harry que demorara a entender que Snape havia tomado seu encolhimento como uma reação ao fato de ser um assassino. – Eu confio em você, só estou com frio.

- Você confia em mim? – Perguntou o homem surpreso.

Harry esquecera-se do frio e dos arrepios ao ver uma fragilidade tangível nos olhos negros. Snape parecia uma criança que procurava desesperadamente um alguém para se agarrar, alguém que o protegesse de sua própria escuridão. Era como se jamais tivesse a chance de perguntar isso para alguém e visse em Harry a única oportunidade existente.

- Confio.

Parecia surreal, mas quando o homem voltou seu rosto para frente novamente Harry jurara ter visto um reles sorriso torto e sincero nascer em seus lábios finos.

- E seu irmão?

- Meio irmão.

- Tudo bem, meio irmão. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei. Não o vi desde o dia em que matei Thobias. Daquele dia em diante eu segui meu caminho nas fileiras do Lord até perceber que aquele não era o caminho certo e pedir ajuda para Dumbledore.

Um silêncio se instalou na sala quando Snape terminou de relatar sua vida. Depois de alguns minutos Harry estendeu a mão e com receio a postou em cima da de Snape fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas e o olhar. Não houve palavras, não era necessário, eles sabiam que naquele exato momento nascia um laço fraternal entre os dois, um que futuramente se provaria mais forte que qualquer vínculo de sangue.


	14. Filho

**Olá Pessoal, desculpem a demora em postar, mas o tempo é curto demais... ainda assim aqui está mais um capítulo...**

**Quero agradecer a inthedungeons, Countess of Slytherin, dels76, Daniela Snape pelos maravilhosos reviews... vocês são demais... bjussssssssss**

**Capítulo 14 – Filho**

As xícaras jaziam esquecidas na mesinha em frente enquanto o homem de cabelos negros ouvia atentamente o menino lhe contar sobre sua infância na casa dos tios. Na verdade não havia muito a ser dito, não tinham muitas histórias para ser contada, apenas a mesma coisa de sempre, o armário sob a escada, Duda o fazendo de saco de pancadas e a solidão na escola primária. Harry já havia contado na noite anterior sobre seus tios e os carinhosos cuidados que recebia, então agradeceu Snape por não lhe fazer perguntas sobre isso, era difícil recordar os momentos em que era espancado pelo homem que deveria protegê-lo.

Snape sempre fora um bom ouvinte, lembrava-se de ficar sentado ao lado de Lilian ouvindo-a falar sobre as aulas que não dividia com ele. Muitas vezes a menina nem o deixava respirar e emendava algum outro fato que achava ser interessante. Snape sempre ouvia mesmo que muitas vezes não tivesse o que dizer assim como quando Harry lhe contara sobre a cobra no zoológico, os Weasleys invadindo a casa de seus tios e deixando-os loucos. Por dentro o professor sentia uma tremenda vontade de rir, mas era uma vontade tão estranha que preferiu ignorá-la.

- Já é hora do almoço. Você precisa se alimentar. – Disse Snape após ouvir a barriga do menino roncando.

- Não percebi o tempo passar tão rápido. Vou preparar o almoço.

Harry se levantou e foi para a cozinha, rapidamente colocou uma panela no fogo com água para ferver e passeou pelos armários procurando temperos na geladeira, encontrou carne e frango que serviriam para fazer a mistura.

- Sabe que não precisa fazer isso. – Disse Snape se aproximando.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Harry começando a lavar o frango. – Mas eu quero, me sinto meio inútil sem fazer nada.

- Estou confuso, Potter. Disse-me que não gostava de fazer as coisas na casa de seus tios.

- É diferente. – Disse Harry lavando a mão e se virando para encarar o homem de braços cruzados. – Lá eu era obrigado a fazer, fazia tudo abaixo de ameaças, se não fizesse apanhava e ficava sem comida. Agora não, estou fazendo porque eu quero fazer. É gostosa a sensação.

Snape não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça e indicou que estaria no laboratório. Harry assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o frango. Quando tudo estava pronto Harry ficou indeciso se chamava Snape ou não, sabia que era proibido entrar no laboratório sem permissão, mas estava gostando tanto de ter alguém para conversar que desejava que o professor não tivesse saído da cozinha. Com receio bateu três vezes na porta do laboratório e esperou. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu a voz arrastada indicando que poderia entrar.

O laboratório de Snape ficava no subsolo da casa, era preciso descer uma escada de madeira para chegar até lá. Harry andou devagar, o local era escuro se comparado com o restante do lugar. Havia bancadas com no mínimo cinco caldeirões ferventes, as paredes eram abarrotadas de vidros com coisas estranhas e ingredientes raros. O ar estava esfumaçado e quase não se conseguia ver muita coisa, não havia janela, mas o local era encantado para ser frio e ventilado.

- Sna...pai? – Chamou Harry.

- Estou aqui. – Disse a voz guiando Harry até o final do laboratório onde Snape estava.

O homem estava debruçado sobre um livro lendo alguma coisa que o fazia se concentrar muito e mexia o caldeirão ao lado com a mão livre. Harry não queria atrapalhar, sabia que qualquer descuido seria suficiente para estragar algo que as vezes demorava mais de um mês para ficar perfeito mesmo desconfiando que Snape era capaz de preparar a melhor e mais difícil poção que existisse ainda que estivesse conversando com três pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Tentando não fazer muito barulho se sentou em um banco e apenas aguardou. Snape mexeu o caldeirão mais algumas vezes, acrescentou algum pó de alguma coisa e uma espinha de outro troço que Harry nem se daria ao trabalho de perguntar.

- Fale. – Disse Snape quando finalmente desviou o olhar do livro e da poção e o olhou.

- Nada demais, só queria avisar que o almoço está pronto. – Disse o menino sem jeito, ainda não sabia como agir ao lado de Snape. Tentava agir da maneira mais leve e normal possível.

- Tudo bem, vou daqui a pouco.

- Certo. – Respondeu Harry sem se levantar.

Os olhos de Harry vagaram pela poção que Snape estava fazendo, era verde clara e naquele momento borbulhava a fogo baixo. Estava louco para perguntar o que era aquilo, mas não queria ultrapassar uma possível linha invisível de limite.

- Potter, se quer perguntar alguma coisa pergunte, mas não fique me rondando.

- Não é nada. – Respondeu Harry. – Vou subir.

Harry escorregou do banco e saiu do laboratório deixando Snape terminar o que tinha que fazer. Quando o homem apareceu na cozinha Harry estava sentado brincando com a comida que havia colocado no prato.

- É falta de educação brincar com a comida, Potter. - Harry deu um resmungo e colocou a comida na boca.

Snape percebeu que o menino estava nitidamente incomodado com alguma coisa, mas preferiu não perguntar, apenas se sentou e pegou um pouco da comida levando o garfo até a boca. Realmente o frango estava muito bom, não podia negar. Harry ainda mexia em sua comida quando terminou seu almoço. Resolveu não se incomodar com isso, tinha as encomendas de poções para terminar.

- Vou voltar para o laboratório. Faça seus deveres. Pode me chamar, mas só se for algo importante. Entendeu, Potter?

Harry resmungou novamente e viu o homem se trancar novamente no laboratório. Após ele sumir de vista Harry se levantou e começou a lavar a louça do almoço tentando imaginar o que o deixava tão incomodado. Foi somente dois dias depois que descobriu o que o deixava tão irritado e triste.

- Potter!

Os olhos verdes do menino piscaram e olharam para o homem que estava parado em pé ao lado do sofá. Seu nome ainda reverberava em sua cabeça. Potter, Potter, Potter. Antes era tão interessante ser chamado assim, na verdade ainda era, porém esse nome na língua de Snape era como um veneno que era destilado a cada frase. Era um nome da qual o homem tinha nojo e ódio. Entendeu que o que o incomodava esse tempo todo era ele ter se acostumado a chamar Snape de Severus ou de pai e ainda ser chamado pelo sobrenome de sua família paterna.

Olhou para Snape e o imaginou proferindo as palavras Harry e filho. Ficaram legais em sua imaginação, cabiam perfeitamente no vocabulário do homem e lhe traziam uma sensação tão gostosa de reciprocidade. Jamais fora chamado de filho, nem mesmo Sirius o chamava assim, era só Harry, simplesmente Harry.

- Eu nunca disse a ninguém. – Começou Harry quando Snape abriu a boca mais uma vez. – Mas eu tenho tanta inveja do Rony.

- Seu amigo Weasley? É difícil de acreditar. – Respondeu Snape.

- Não é não. – Harry largou a pena que usava para fazer os deveres e se recostou no sofá. As conversas fluíam muito mais fáceis agora. – Rony é pobre, eu sei, ele usa as roupas velhas dos irmãos e só conseguiu uma vassoura antiga porque se tornou monitor e ainda com muito esforço do senhor e da senhora Weasley. – Snape se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá em que o menino estava. – Mas ele sempre teve um pai que o chamava pelo nome, mesmo que fosse para brigar, ou então que o chamava de filho.

Harry parou de falar e sentiu um nó na garganta. Após começar essa doida amizade com o temido professor de poções seus sentimentos ficavam sempre a flor da pele. Eram tantas primeiras vezes que o deixavam confuso e os sentimentos controversos gritavam dentro de si indicando claramente que não sabia como agir. Como na noite anterior quando Snape fora ao seu quarto e retirara de sua mão o livro que estava lendo e o mandara dormir, a princípio sentiu-se com raiva e reclamou até que Snape deu um basta em suas reclamações o deixando com o rosto vermelho, queria muito continuar lendo sobre os times de Quadribol dos outros países do mundo. Porém no dia seguinte ao acordar sentiu-se completamente descansado e, com a cabeça fria, percebeu que aquela fora a atitude certa a ser tomada, realmente não deveria ler até tão tarde, precisava dormir bem para no dia seguinte não sentir o corpo pesar de sono. Foi ali que realmente percebeu a diferença entre o cuidar e o obrigar. Snape não estava querendo que ele fosse dormir simplesmente porque queria, ou porque a luz acesa o incomodava, era somente porque era o certo. Era o que seu pai faria se estivesse vivo.

- Potter, fiquei comovido com a história de seu amiguinho, mas agradeceria se dissesse aonde quer chegar com essa história.

- Quero que me chame de filho! – Disse Harry escondendo o olhar e sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Por que não disse antes? – Perguntou Snape calmamente.

- Não sei.

Snape suspirou.

- Po...Harry. – O menino virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir seu nome. – Tudo isso é novo para os dois, eu realmente quero tentar, mas será muito difícil com você escondendo as coisas e se enfurecendo sempre que estiver confuso.

Harry assentiu e respirou fundo. Acabava sempre melhor depois que Snape o fazia desabafar o que o incomodava, talvez se acostumasse com isso e conseguisse falar as coisas com mais facilidade.

- Você vai me chamar de filho?

- Posso trabalhar nisso. Mas agora você tem que se preocupar em quando irá ao Beco Diagonal. Suas férias acabam em alguns dias.

Harry pegou o envelope que Snape lhe passou e viu os livros daquele ano. Seu sorriso aumentou conforme via um pergaminho grosso que vinha atrás.

- Eu...eu serei...

- O capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Você sabia?

- Claro, sou professor daquela escola. Participo das decisões, mesmo que minha opinião referente a você ser um péssimo aluno não conte quando Minerva está com uma ideia fixa na cabeça.

- Não acredito.

- Isso veio junto. – Retirou um broche do bolso da calça. – Parabéns, filho. – Completou sem jeito.

Snape nunca vira os olhos do menino brilharem tanto e nem um sorriso tão aberto naquele rosto jovem. Por um momento pensou que ele fosse se atirar em seus braços, internamente queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas o medo do desconhecido era grande demais. Harry ainda ria abobado olhando o broche em suas mãos.

- Preciso escrever cartas para Hermione e Rony.

- Não será necessário. Você os encontrará amanhã quando for ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais com os Weasley.

- Você não vai junto? – Perguntou Harry desmanchando o sorriso.

- Seria muito difícil explicar porque eu estava junto de você.

- Não seria não. Você é da Ordem da Fênix. Pode dizer para Voldemort...

- Não diga o nome dele. – Pediu Snape fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

- Desculpe, mas você poderia dizer a ele que estava me acompanhando a mando de Dumbledore. Ninguém vai desconfiar se você estiver comigo.

- É tão importante assim que eu vá junto com você?

- É mais uma primeira vez.

Snape franziu a testa, mas não teve tempo de pensar em uma pergunta. A campainha de sua casa fora tocada. Alguém estava a porta e Snape não esperava visitas.


	15. Um passeio ao Beco Diagonal

**Acho que postei rápido dessa vez não é? Desculpem qualquer erro que encontrem...**

**Countess of Slytherin: **que bomq eu gostou do capítulo, fico super feliz por isso, a pessoa que veio visitá-los será alguém importante na fic depois, fica de olho nessa pessoa. Bjus

**Inthedungeons: **Eu Tb fazia muito isso na minha época de faculdade, vivia lendo fic enquanto o professor explicava matéria de prova, não sei como não escrevi um pedaço de fic nas provas... Snape e Harry, por estarem confinados naquela casa sempre na companhia apenas um do outro acabam se apegando mais fácilmente, os sentimentos afloram e a carencia também. Então eles estão cada vez mais pai e filho. A pessoa na porta será importante para o restante da fic, fica de olho nela.

**Dels76: **Acredite, eles vão passar por muitas coisas ainda, mas que vão deixa-los cada vez mais próximos como verdadeiros pai e filho. Fic de olho na pessoa que veio visitá-los, será importante depois. Bjusss

**Daniela Snape: **Cade o UP UP UP? Rsrsrsrs, brincadeira, adoro quando vc escreve algo mais do que isso, acho que vc gostará desse aqui Tb... foi caprichado... bjussss

**Giny: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, ela é um presente para uma amiga minha de outro site, eu escrevo para ela, ela é meio doida e me pede para colocar coisas na fic que sempre acho impossível, mas que acaba ficando legal... espero que goste do restante... bjusss

**Capítulo 15 – Um passeio ao Beco Diagonal**

- Suba. – Sussurrou Snape levantando-se sem deixar de olhar para a porta.

- Quem é? - Perguntou Harry baixinho seguindo o olhar de Snape.

- Não sei.

- Será um bruxo?

- Possivelmente não, os alarmes tocariam se um bruxo passasse pelas linhas dos feitiços, mas não tenho como garantir. Agora suba.

- Mas e se for algum comensal?

- Harry...SUBA! – Rosnou entre dentes.

Harry abriu a boca querendo dizer que ficaria ali junto com ele, mas pensou melhor e se dirigiu as escadas subindo sem fazer barulho até parar no último degrau onde se abaixou escondendo-se e tentando ouvir o que acontecia na sala. Snape ouviu a segunda batida. Franzindo a testa e cerrando os lábios retirou a varinha do bolso e avançou para a porta. Quando a terceira batida foi ouvida, a maçaneta foi girada. Snape abriu a porta e olhou para seu visitante, a varinha estava firmemente segura atrás das costas. Em sua mente Snape esperou encontrar qualquer pessoa em seu batente, até mesmo Voldemort, mas jamais imaginou que iria encarar o sorriso aberto da senhora Vany Smean.

- Olá! Acho que nunca fomos apresentados. – Disse a mulher estendendo a mão. – Sou Vany Smean, sua vizinha.

Apesar de apertar a mão da mulher, Snape nada disse, apenas continuou olhando-a com surpresa e desconfiança.

- Desculpe lhe incomodar, mas minha filha está doente e as farmácias estão fechadas hoje. No entanto eu vi que você tem um jardim com algumas ervas que podem ajudá-la. Queria saber se pode me dar um pouquinho.

Harry estivera o tempo todo apenas escutando aquela voz doce que falava com Snape e apesar de lutar para permanecer no mesmo local a vontade de descer e vê-la era forte demais.

- Claro que podemos ajudá-la. – Disse o menino olhando-a com os olhos vidrados

Snape quase soltou um rosnado ao vê-lo parado no meio da escada. Todo o seu cuidado para protegê-lo e escondê-lo fora em vão, pois o adolescente não conseguia ser imune ao charme de uma veela.

- Entre, por favor. – Pediu Snape querendo fechar a porta de sua casa o mais rápido possível. A varinha continuava segura em suas costas. – O que sua filha tem?

- Acho que pegou alguma virose, está com febre e vomitando.

- Provavelmente é algo que ela comeu ou realmente uma virose. Vou lhe dar o que precisa. Aguarde aqui, por favor.

A bela mulher assentiu e se sentou comportadamente no sofá gasto. Harry rapidamente se sentou na poltrona ao lado e sorriu para ela com seus olhos enormes e atentos. Snape bufou. Vany deu risada.

- Olá, sou Harry Potter. – Disse Harry estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, Harry Potter. Sou Vany Smean, moro do outro lado da rua com minha filha. Nunca te vi aqui antes, se mudou agora?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder Snape o pegou pelo colarinho e o levantou pedindo licença para a mulher e indo com o menino para o jardim.

- Está maluco? – Questionou largando-o bruscamente.

- O que foi? – Harry não fazia a menor ideia do porque Snape estava agindo daquela forma.

- O que foi? Eu mandei ficar lá em cima. Poderia ser um servo do Lord disfarçado.

- Não enlouquece, Severus. É só a nossa vizinha.

- Escute. – Disse Snape segurando o menino que tentava voltar para perto da mulher. – Você vai ficar aqui.

- Mas, eu quero conversar com ela.

- Me obedeça, Harry.

O tom de voz de Snape fora tão firme que se sobressaiu ao poder dos encantos da mulher. Harry murchou os ombros e se afastou sentando-se no chão enquanto Snape recolhia algumas folhas que ajudariam a mulher. Harry viu Snape voltar para dentro de casa, mas demorou um pouco para que ele voltasse e Harry começava a ficar impaciente. Depois de minutos o homem abriu a porta e foi em sua direção.

- Por que demorou?

- Precisava saber se ela não representava perigo para nós.

- O que você fez?

- Legilimência.

Harry franziu a testa, não pela palavra, ele conhecia muito bem os efeitos da legilimência e oclumência, mas pela sensação que ia embora aos poucos, aquela sensação de querer ficar perto daquela mulher.

- Que estranho.

- As veelas normalmente causam essa sensação estranha nos homens. – Explicou Snape cruzando os braços. – Nós ficamos completamente encantados com o charme de uma veela, é um feitiço natural delas.

- Me desculpe. Agora entendo que foi completa idiotice ter aparecido na sala.

- Exatamente, você, além de colocar em risco o nosso segredo, colocou em risco a sua vida e a minha também. Precisa entender que quando eu mandar você fazer alguma coisa importante você deverá obedecer sem contestamento. Entendeu?

- Sim, pai. – Respondeu Harry baixando os olhos. – Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Snape não respondeu, então Harry continuou. – Por que o alarme não soou?

- Porque ela não é inteiramente veela e nem bruxa. Ela nasceu trouxa, mas traz em seu sangue o DNA da mãe que era puramente veela.

- Então ela é um aborto?

- Podemos dizer que sim, mas a filha nasceu bruxa.

Snape fez sinal para que os dois entrassem, pois o tempo começava a mudar e anunciava uma breve chuva. Harry sentiu a mão do homem em seu ombro enquanto era guiado de volta a sala. Snape pegou um livro na estante e se sentou na poltrona. Harry sabia que deveria continuar a fazer seus deveres, mas ao invés de sentar ele foi até a janela e afastou a cortina. A casa da senhora Smean estava ali, impecável e totalmente diferente das outras casas ao redor. A mulher não estava a vista, provavelmente estava cuidando da filha.

- A filha dela estava realmente doente? – Questionou Harry.

- Sim, pelo que vi nas lembranças da senhora Smean a menina comeu um tipo de peixe que deve ter feito mal ao estômago dela. – Respondeu Snape sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do livro.

- Ela é casada?

- Viúva.

- Nunca vi a filha dela.

- Ela não estava em casa com a mãe, tinha ido para a casa de uma tia distante e só voltou esses dias.

- Você viu tudo isso na mente dela? – Exclamou Harry sentando-se no sofá.

- É o meu trabalho, Harry. Preciso investigar e descobrir com quem estou lidando, como a senhora Smean não é bruxa foi fácil descobrir praticamente tudo sobre a vida dela. Agora me deixe ler.

- Posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?

Snape fechou o livro e respirou fundo vendo o menino se levantar e sentar no braço do sofá ficando mais perto. Harry demorou para perguntar, não sabia ao certo se deveria perguntar algo assim.

- Você vai perguntar ou só vai ficar me admirando?

- Porque você não é afetado por ela? Quer dizer, ela é uma veela e é encantadora. Você nem ao menos hesitou em sair de perto dela.

- Controle. – Respondeu simplesmente, mas acrescentou mais informações quando viu a enorme interrogação na cabeça do menino. – Eu consigo controlar minhas emoções quando preciso e aquele momento era um momento que me exigia isso. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de cair nas tentações dela e deixa-la fazer o que quisesse. Você percebeu que o efeito do charme de uma veela só acaba quando ela se afasta ou quando você se controla.

- Mas você nunca sentiu nada? Nunca se deixou levar pelo charme dela?

Snape bufou novamente, nunca imaginara que Harry fosse um garoto que perguntasse tanto. Aquilo o irritava, nunca dividira sua vida com ninguém. Já era um grande feito que o menino soubesse sobre seu passado com seus pais. Respirou fundo pensando se deveria ou não contar para ele a verdade. No fim preferiu contar apenas meia verdade ocultando alguns fatos.

- As veelas não causam efeito em quem já tem o coração ocupado. – Respondeu baixinho voltando os olhos rapidamente para o livro.

- Então quer dizer que...

- Harry, chega! – Disse Snape seriamente o olhando com força. – Pegue seu material e vá estudar.

Harry não discutiu, aquela conversa estava encerrada e não seria posta a mesa tão cedo. Harry subiu devagar os degraus em direção ao seu quarto para buscar seu material. De uma coisa tinha certeza quando voltou para a sala e percebeu que os olhos do homem não acompanhavam as linhas do livro, pois ele estava pensando em algo, completamente submerso em lembranças. Descobriria de qualquer jeito quem era a mulher que ocupava o coração de seu pai.

Harry acordou animado no dia seguinte, iria ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais, encontraria os Weasley e Hermione. Ainda era cedo quando terminou de se arrumar e desceu para fazer o café. Snape ainda não estava acordado, ficou até tarde trabalhando em seu laboratório. Harry comeu e depois pegou sua Firebolt para limpá-la e gastar o restante dos materiais para limpeza que ainda tinha em seu estojo que Hermione lhe dera no terceiro ano.

Quando Snape apareceu ainda vestido com seu pijama, o sol tinha acabado de se erguer no céu, os raios entravam aos poucos na sala iluminando o menino que franzia a testa enquanto arrumava algumas cerdas da vassoura.

- Está fazendo errado. – Disse a voz rouca do homem.

Harry se sobressaltou, não havia percebido que Snape estava na sala. O homem parecia cansado, seus olhos tinham olheiras e seus ombros estavam caídos. Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado pegando a tesourinha que o menino segurava e mostrando como que se acertava a cerda que estava solta. Harry ficou maravilhado com o tanto que o homem sabia de vassouras.

- Você já jogou em algum time?

- Não.

- Nem quando estava na escola?

- Nunca fui popular na escola para conseguir uma vaga no time da casa. Nem a influência de Lucius me ajudou.

- Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape sem perceber a expressão estranha que apareceu no rosto do menino, ele estava absorto demais na vassoura. – Lucius estava no quinto ano quando entrei em Hogwarts. Não sei o que ele viu em mim, mas nos tornamos colegas. Lucius era muito influente na escola, o que me ajudou bastante com os sonserinos que não ousavam chegar perto de mim, mas não com outras pessoas como seu pai ou seu padrinho.

Harry abriu a boca quando ouviu o professor falar de seu pai e seu padrinho, mas nada falou, sabia que eles tinham uma rivalidade grande quando eram jovens e que seu pai, James, não fora um completo santo com Snape, ainda se lembrava nitidamente das lembranças da penseira.

- Mas se Malfoy era influente, por que o time não o deixou entrar?

- Eu sempre gostei de vassouras, mas sempre odiei voar nelas. Elas me traziam lembranças que eu preferia não recordar. Então nunca fui bom jogador, Lucius até que tentou, mas o capitão do time não permitiu, afinal, um jogador ruim é como uma grande possibilidade de perder o jogo. Sonserina não podia se dar ao luxo de perder para as outras casas, muito menos quando Potter começou a jogar como apanhador.

- Você viu meu pai jogando.

- Claro que vi, Grifinória foi para a final com Sonserina diversas vezes e eu sempre assistia aos jogos.

- Como ele era?

Snape olhou para o menino na mesma hora. Harry tentava disfarçar a ansiedade de saber mais, porém suas mãos fechadas em punho e seus olhos brilhantes eram tão puros que o desmentiam na mesma hora. Snape respirou fundo e soltou a tesourinha que ainda segurava mesmo já tendo terminado de arrumar a vassoura do menino. Se encostou no sofá e engoliu a saliva antes de falar.

- Eu não acho que sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre seu pai, Harry. Acredito que muitos já lhe falaram como ele era, não preciso repetir.

Harry assentiu silenciosamente.

- Me desculpe, mas minhas lembranças quanto ao seu pai não são as melhores. Se eu for lhe falar o que eu via e passava na minha época de escola em referencia ao seu pai, você vai se chatear.

Snape levantou-se e foi para a cozinha preparar seu café.

- Não é possível que você o odeie tanto assim que não possa ver algo de bom que ele tenha feito. – Disse Harry zangado.

- Eu não nego que seu pai tenha feito algo de bom, Harry. – Respondeu Snape com paciência.

- Então porque é tão difícil assim dizer? Eu não consigo entender.

- Harry, sente-se. – Disse indicando uma cadeira enquanto se sentava na outra. – Não vou falar de seu pai e ponto, mas quero que entenda o porquê. Quero que pense no Malfoy filho.

- Draco?

- Sim, no Draco.

- O que tem ele?

- Consegue vê-lo em sua mente? Lembrar-se dele na escola, na estação de trem e no Beco Diagonal?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu Harry impertinentemente. Não queria saber de Draco e sim de seu pai.

- Agora quero que me diga algo bom sobre ele.

- Não posso. Ele não é bom.

- Exatamente.

- Mas meu pai era bom.

- O Malfoy também é, mas você não consegue ver. Sua inimizade com ele o impede de conhecê-lo e reconhecer o que ele tem de melhor. É mesma coisa entre eu e James.

Harry engoliu as palavras seguintes. Snape tinha razão, ele jamais poderia falar bem sobre Malfoy e apesar de ser o reverso, entendia o motivo de Snape não conseguir falar sobre seu pai. As imagens da penseira voltaram a sua mente e ele se perguntou se haveriam mais lembranças como aquela. Não querendo pensar nisso, mudou de assunto e lhe fez uma pergunta que nem ao menos sabia ter pensado.

- Você conhece bem o Malfoy. Passa muito tempo com ele?

- Sou diretor da Sonserina e velho amigo da família. Conheço Draco desde que nasceu. Por quê?

- Nada, só curiosidade.

Snape franziu a testa, sabia que havia algo por trás daquela pergunta, mas teria que descobrir depois, aquela conversa o atrasara, tinha que estar no Beco Diagonal em uma hora e odiava chegar atrasado. Terminou seu café e subiu para se arrumar. Quando desceu viu Harry sentado no sofá olhando para o nada e perdido em pensamentos. Sabia que ele estava pensando em James, mas não podia dar a ele o que desejava.

- Vamos.

Harry se levantou e seguiu Snape até a frente da lareira onde o homem jogou o pó de flú dentro fazendo aparecer chamas verdes. Harry entrou na lareira sentindo as chamas geladas lamberem seu corpo.

- Quando chegar lá me espere.

Harry assentiu e Caldeirão Furado sumindo logo em seguida. Realmente pó de flú não era seu meio de locomoção mais adorado. Ele apertou os cotovelos junto ao corpo e quando aterrissou na lareira do Caldeirão Furado seu corpo se desequilibrou fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. Rapidamente Tom, o garçom, o ajudou a se levantar e a limpar sua roupa. Logo em seguida Snape apareceu imponente pela lareira.

- Pode deixar, Tom. Eu cuido do senhor Potter.

- Claro, senhor Snape, é sempre um prazer vê-lo.

Snape deu um sorriso amarelo ao homem e guiou Harry pelas mesas levando-o para a passagem do Beco Diagonal que ficava atrás da parede dos fundos.

- Por que fez aquilo? Você intimidou o Tom, ele só estava me ajudando.

Snape não respondeu, ergueu a varinha e bateu no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda. A parede se afastou alargando o suficiente para que passassem para o Beco Diagonal agora apinhado de gente. Harry sempre gostou daquele lugar, um vilarejo completamente bruxo e com lojas que o fazia arrepiar as espinhas de excitação. Sua loja preferida era a de artigos de Quadribol onde sempre parava para dar uma olhada nas novidades, mas não houve nenhuma novidade após a Firebolt e esperava que não tivesse durante um bom tempo, pois o valor seria equivalente a seu cofre em Gringotes que era exatamente para onde Snape o estava levando.

Harry retirou uma boa quantia de seu cofre, era o suficiente para comprar seus materiais e se sustentar na escola caso precisasse, principalmente em dias de visitas em Hogsmead. Snape passou em seu cofre particular e também sacou um pouco de ouro. Harry percebeu que o professor também tinha uma boa quantia guardada, apesar de ser menos do que a sua. Pensou por um momento que Snape não tinha tantos recursos, mas depois entendeu que o professor não gastava nada enquanto estava em Hogwarts e ganhava por mês para trabalhar, então o dinheiro ficava guardado, ainda mais quando a casa em que morava era de sua família.

- Onde precisa ir primeiro?

Harry ia responder quando foi inesperadamente tomado por uma juba castanha. Hermione jogara-se em seus braços sem nenhum aviso dando-lhe um susto e tanto.

- Harry! Que bom te encontrar. – Disse a menina se soltando e mostrando-lhe um sorriso perfeito digno de uma filha de dentista, mas que se escondeu ao virar-se e se deparar com os olhos atentos de Snape. – Olá, professor Snape.

- Olá, senhorita Granger. – Respondeu Snape com sua voz de desgosto.

- Ei, Harry! – Gritou outra voz atrás de Hermione. Rony vinha correndo em sua direção, mas quase caiu para trás ao ver Snape ali. Harry segurou uma risada. – Oi, Harry. O que está fazendo aqui com ele?

- Sempre muito sutil, senhor Weasley.

- Rony! – Dessa vez era a senhora Weasley que gritou esganiçada no meio da rua vindo em sua direção com o senhor Weasley e Gina. – Eu te disse para não correr. Tome seus livros. – Uma montanha de livros foi jogada nos braços do menino e assim a mulher ficou com os braços livres para abraçar Harry a vontade. – Oh! Harry, que saudades de você. Não veio nos visitar essas férias, fiquei preocupada que aqueles trouxas não tivessem te deixado sair, mas Dumbledore me explicou que você está com aulas particulares com Severus. Falando nisso que mal-educada que sou, como vai Severus?

- Muito bem Molly, obrigado.

Harry percebeu que a voz de Snape era de impaciência enquanto cumprimentava o senhor Weasley também, provavelmente estava se irritando com aquele monte de gente ao redor.

- Estamos terminando de fazer nossas compras e depois vamos tomar um sorvete, você vem com a gente? – Perguntou Hermione receosa olhando de Harry para Snape.

- O senhor Potter está sob minha supervisão, senhorita Granger. Vou garantir que ele compre todo o seu material primeiro e somente depois permitirei que ele faça algo diferente.

- Não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Rony. – Harry sempre fez as compras conosco e ele vai tomar sorvete com a gente.

- Ronald Weasley! Isso é jeito de se falar com seu professor?

- Ele não é meu professor aqui.

- Ele é seu professor em qualquer lugar enquanto você estudar na escola em que ele leciona e é melhor fechar essa boca antes que eu o leve direto para casa. Espero que me desculpe Severus, Ronald está um tanto quanto rebelde esse ano.

- Não se preocupe, Molly, eu conheço o temperamento do senhor Weasley, mas acredito que esse ano ele irá se comportar muito bem nas aulas, principalmente nas minhas. Não é mesmo, senhor Weasley?

Dessa vez Harry realmente teve que se segurar para não rir, sabia que Rony jamais iria dizer não para o professor tendo seu pai e principalmente sua mãe olhando-o afiadamente como se o desafiassem a dizer algo atrevido. Sabia que dentro de sua mente Rony estava xingando Snape de nomes que fariam a senhora Weasley desmaiar.

- Claro que vou, professor. – Disse de mau gosto.

- Vou lembrá-lo disso, agora se me dão licença temos que fazer as compras de Potter.

- Vou tentar comprar tudo rápido ai nós vamos até a sorveteria, nos encontramos lá. – Acrescentou Harry.

A família Weasley e Hermione acenaram para Harry quando este caminhou atrás de Snape pela rua.

- Porque você fez aquilo? – Perguntou rindo. – Rony quase teve um ataque.

- Seu amigo é um tanto quanto irritante.

- Todos são irritantes para você, inclusive eu.

- Principalmente você.

Harry olhou de canto de olho para o homem e o viu sério caminhando entre as pessoas que se afastavam para deixa-lo passar.

- Vamos à senhora Malkin, preciso comprar novos uniformes.

As compras foram silenciosas, Harry entrava nas lojas escolhia o que precisava, pagava e entregava para Snape que diminuía os pacotes para caberem no bolso de seu sobretudo. O homem estivera sempre em silêncio dando pequenos conselhos sobre a melhor pena que deveria usar e a tinta que mais durava. Por fim chegaram a botica onde compraria os ingredientes que precisava para repor seu estoque de poções. Foi ali que Harry mais apreciou a companhia de Snape.

Assim que entraram pela porta da loja Harry sentiu a pose de Snape mudar completamente, ele não era mais um professor servindo de guarda costas e sim um possível apaixonado pelos produtos aos seus olhos apresentados. Harry lhe deu a lista do que precisava e ele rapidamente achou os ingredientes. Enquanto olhava se estavam bons o homem lhe informava seus componentes e para o que serviam. Praticamente tivera uma aula de poções no meio das prateleiras da loja. Harry riu quando o vendedor quis lhe passar patas de rã comum como sendo patas de rã australiana, muito rara e difícil de se encontrar e Snape o desmentiu na mesma hora dizendo que sabia muito bem que aquelas patas era de uma rã que ele pegara no pequeno lago atrás da loja.

- Como é que você conhece tanta coisa assim? – Perguntou Harry ao saírem de lá com diversos vidrinhos devidamente embalados e guardados no bolso do homem, menos o da rã.

- Sou um mestre de poções, é meu dever saber.

- Eu sei que você é um mestre de poções, mas quero saber como é que tem tanto conhecimento e gosto por essas coisas.

- Li bastante, estudei mais do que os outros e peguei gosto por essa arte. Deveria fazer isso também, para ver se entra alguma coisa nessa cabeça oca.

- Minha cabeça não é oca, eu só não gosto de fazer as poções com você ao meu lado reclamando e dizendo que eu sou péssimo.

- Eu só enfatizo a verdade.

- Então não enfatize. – Disse Harry dando um pequeno soco no braço do homem fazendo-o franzir a testa enquanto aproximavam-se da sorveteria.

Snape parou de chofre e Harry trombou em suas costas.

- Ai, porque você parou?

Harry perguntou arrumando os óculos, mas não precisou esperar resposta, ela estava bem na sua frente na forma de um comensal da morte que saia das sombras rindo. A multidão continuava andando de um lado para o outro rindo e conversando despreocupadamente. Harry sentiu a mão de Snape o empurrar pela multidão e diretamente para dentro de uma loja próxima.

- Fique aqui.

- O que? Não! Ele está indo para a sorveteria, meus amigos devem estar lá dentro. Preciso ir.

- Não, você vai ficar exatamente aqui, Harry. Não me desobedeça.

Harry nem ao menos teve tempo de falar alguma coisa, os gritos da multidão foram ouvidos e Snape sumiu pela porta. Harry o viu correr entre as pessoas lutando para se aproximar da sorveteria. Dali de dentro Harry tinha plena visão da rua e das lojas ao redor, sendo assim ele foi, talvez, o único que viu a aproximação dos outros dois comensais e de Greyback lambendo os lábios. Quando Snape entrou na sorveteria o coração de Harry saltou dentro do peito, os comensais apontavam a varinha exatamente para a porta por onde Snape acabara de passar.

- Não. Pai!

Harry saiu da loja e sacou sua varinha, mas a correria fora tanta que não conseguiu se desvencilhar das pessoas. Sentiu-se ser jogado de um lado para o outro e até levado para mais distante ainda da sorveteria.

- Me deixem passar. Pai! – Gritou dando cotoveladas em quem o atrapalhava.

De repente, não mais do que o tempo de uma piscada, Harry sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas que o derrubou no exato momento em que a sorveteria explodia.


End file.
